The Shining Star with the Angels
by Chris1978
Summary: Complete - The Andromeda Ascendant arrives at Deep Space 9 at the Height of the Dominion War.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at any sort of Fan Fiction, so please don't be to harsh with any re-views. I've always wondered if anyone was going to do a story connecting DS9 and Andromeda and I have not found very many.  
  
All the usual disclaimers apply. This is a pure fan fiction story written with no profit making intentions. The only main differences I have really made is that Worf and Dax and Odo and Kira never got together. I thought that they made bad couples.  
  
From the Andromeda side, Rev Bem has left the crew.  
  
Anyway, If I've made some errors with anything, please let me know and I'll do me best to fit them in. I have a load more chapters written, but I'm proof reading it as I find the time, If anyone wants to BETA read my work, please just let me know.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Chris 1978 


	2. The Last Shining Star

Chapter 1  
  
The Last Shinning Star  
  
" Captain, report to command "  
  
" On my way " replies Dylan Hunt, commanding officer of Shining Path to Truth and Knowledge, better and famously known as the Andromeda Ascendant.  
  
As he marches onto the Command deck of the ship he casts a quick glance around to see which of the crew are present. He notes that his first officer, Beka Valentine is at her customary position at the helm of the warship.  
  
Tyr Anazasi is stood scowling at the weapons console, but apart from the two of them the deck is deserted.  
  
" Report" Dylan says as he takes his place in the centre of command.  
  
" One vessel has entered the system and the slip drive is still off line " Tyr barks " at the moment there is only one small frigate out there, but they may have reinforcements nearby. They have just begun a search pattern of the system. The ship estimates that it take roughly 3 hours for them to locate us. "  
  
" Andromeda" Dylan calls, and the face of the computer AI appears on the screen " Status of repairs and refuelling ? "  
  
Andromeda does not reply straight away, her eyes close as processes the request.  
  
" Refuelling is complete. Harper estimates that it will take at least 3 ½ hours for the drive to be repaired, although he.." Andromeda is cut of as Harper contacts the bridge himself, as he appears on the main view screen he can be seen in one of the conduits, with panels removed and repairs looking nowhere near complete.  
  
" Boss " He starts with " It's a complete mess down hear. The repairs that I'm doing are going to be temporary at best. Within 5 jumps we are going to need a complete overhaul, which is going to take even a genius like myself 2, maybe 3 weeks"  
  
Dylan looks dismayed at the prospect of Andromeda being stuck in one system. It would invite countless attacks from the Drago - Katsov.  
  
" However, I can give you an option to get out of this system a lot quicker and a lot further than usual, and lose any chance of pursuit, but Rommie won't like it and Beka had better be better than we think she is"  
  
Dylan looks at Harper, the exposed circuits and trashed equipment behind him and lets out a sigh.  
  
" Go on Mr Harper " he says, prompting the young engineer.  
  
"Well, I can rig the slip stream drives to operate at 250 % of their normal limits. This would have the effect of travelling quicker while the drives engaged and operate 3 times longer. In theory " Harper suggests.  
  
" But the drive will be half destroyed, leaving me stuck in the system that I emerge in. Estimated repair time of at least 2 months " Said Rommie as the avatar walked into the command deck. .  
  
" Beka, could you manage it ?" Asks Dylan  
  
" Sure, but I think that I'm gonna need a couple of hours rest first" Beka replies, not to sure of being able to back up what she was saying " I've been up for 16 hours straight "  
  
" Right, Harper, make the modification's, Beka, get some rest, Tyr you have command, alert me the moment anything changes" Dylan says, having made his decision. " If you need me, I'll be assisting Mr Harper, Oh, Andromeda, send a signal to the Than home world, tell them it would be a good idea to activate their system defences. Once we lose the pursuing ships, they are gonna figure that we've gone to ground in their system, and come looking for us.  
  
" Aye Captain " Said the voice of Andromeda as she vanished from the screen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
" All stations report ready " reports Beka as Dylan walks onto the command deck. "Trance is standing by in case of any casualties, Harper's is in engineering and, well, that just leaves the three of us, here"  
  
"Very well ", replies Dylan, after listening to Beka's report. During which she was having trouble not smiling as she made the report in the military like manner she posses, " Lets bring it, Beka, I want to head, as much as possible with Harper's modifications, as far as possible away from this system and if you can manage it, to the galaxy's edge."  
  
" No problemo, " said Beka as she grasped the Slip stream control handles  
  
" Hang on, this is gonna be rough "  
  
The Andromeda, which had be very close to the atmosphere of a gas giant, suddenly broke from its orbit and sped towards the slip stream range of the system. Just as the ship was acquired by the weapons array of the pursuing Drago - Katsov frigate, which, in a fire fight would not have lasted very long, she entered slipstream in a blaze of white light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The ship felt out of control, at least that's the first thing to flash through Tyr's mind, as Beka almost lost her grip on the slip stream controls for the third time. Harper had rigged the drives, no doubt, but, Tyr thought as the ship bucked, veered and dived, enough is enough. At this rate the Andromeda would literary tear itself apart. Just then the ships voice started reporting system failures and hull stress way in excess of design limits. Before Tyr could open his mouth to voice is concerns, he heard Dylan's voice.  
  
" Harper" Dylan called from his position on the command deck " Something is wrong "  
  
Before Harper, who was having trouble holding on to his console, could respond Beka called from her station  
  
" Harper, if you don't shut the drives down now, we are all going to die, I'm losing control! "  
  
Just then the ship gave the biggest jolt yet, and Harper, who, being at his station in main engineering, was 40 decks below the command deck, lost his grip and went flying into the main bulkhead, straight into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
As Dylan continued trying to raise Harper, Andromeda's holographic form appeared next to him. The hologram kept flickering, another sign of the strain being placed on the ships power supply.  
  
" Dylan, Harper is unconscious. Unable to computer abort the drive so my avatar is heading to shut down the drives manually"  
  
" Dylan "  
  
As Dylan turned to look at Beka, his attention was caught by the main view screen at the front of the bridge. The slip stream string that they were travelling down was turning pure white, and then the white light started growing brighter and brighter until it was blinding to all except the hologram.  
  
" Energy pocket has formed around us" Came Andromeda's calm voice. A the same moment Rommie had reached engineering, saw Harper lying on the floor with a large bruise forming on his head. A quick scan revealed nothing life threatening, so the Avatar proceeded to the main panel and disengaged the Slip Stream drive's power supply.  
  
Back on the command deck there was a sigh of relief as Andromeda stopped shaking and shuddering.  
  
Suddenly Andromeda's voice came across the speakers  
  
" Dylan, power has been cut " at soon as the words had been spoken a energy beam shot like lightening, hitting the forward hull of the ship and throwing all of the bridge crew to the floor and into instant unconscious. Trance, who had been on her way to attend to Harper's injuries was thrown 30, meters down a corridor and landed, breaking her neck.  
  
Rommie, through her up-link to the rest of the ship, who see was starting to see as her sister rather than herself, knew what was happening, but was unable to prevent herself from being thrown, similar to Trance across the room. However, unlink Trance, who had a wall to stop her fall, the Avatar was thrown over the railing and down into the slipstream core itself, just as the core exploded. 


	3. The Return of Angels

Chapter 2  
  
The return of angels  
  
Captain Benjamin Sisko sat back in his office chair, wishing again that the station he commanded for years, lost when the Dominion overran it at the on set of the current war, was Federation in design and not if fact Cardassian. He took a sip of his morning Rakatgeno, savoured its taste, and reflected upon the last 72 hours. Three days since the Klingon Empire had saved the Federation fleet from destruction, when he had led the fleet to re-take Deep Space nine.  
  
The thrill off actually setting foot back on board the station, and the subsequent celebrations were still fresh in his mind. He suddenly smiled at the memory of seeing Jake, who had stayed behind when the station had been over run, of seeing Kira and Odo again. Even Quark, the Frengi bar keep who had played a vital role in freeing Kira and others so that they could disable the station weapons array, without which the Defiant would surly have been destroyed. Worf had not been seen for the first 24 hours after disappearing with General Martok to the Klingon bird of Prey he still stubbornly refused to give up, despite being offered larger vessels that came with promotions and rank.  
  
Sisko briefly wondered, and smiled at the thought, if Worf had been to see Doctor Bashir, or if had spent the next day suffering the effects of too much blood wine. Knowing the Klingon, Sisko decided that he would have spent the day suffering, which would explain the black cloud hanging over the Klingon.  
  
Suddenly, as he turned on his desk monitor, Sisko's mood swiftly soured as he saw the requests for docking and repair appear. Of the 600 ships that had taken parting the battle, now being called the battle of Deep Space Nine, the ones that could not make the journey to other Star Bases and repair facilities were arriving. As he read the list, mentally noting the ones that should be given priority, he could not help but think of the ships and their crews that we lost. It had been one of, if not, the biggest blows to ship numbers during the war, but it was also one of the biggest morale boosts the entire Quadrant had received, the first territory to be taken back from the Dominion.  
  
He was so engrossed at approving the repair schedules submitted from Chief O'Brien, that he didn't hear the door chime. He glanced up, only to see through one of the glass partition Major Kira standing at the other side of the door, looking very sombre.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Kira Nery's, first officer of Deep Space Nine, and Major in the Bojoran armed forces sat at her usual post in the middle of ops. See noticed that some of the more critically damaged ships from the battle were approaching the station, most either being towed or approaching the station under their own, severely reduced, power. A lot, too many, and lost their warp capability. Which, the Major reflected, is why they were only just arriving. Kira remembered seeing the relief, yet guilty look on Doctor Bashir's face when he found out that the hospital ships were not going to be calling on DS 9's medical facilities.  
  
Kira looked around Ops, she noticed that O'Brien was not at his station, but made a mental note to find the chief in a couple of hours. Knowing the Chief, he would be working on the damaged ships, helping the repair crews get the ships back into fighting condition as soon as possible. If she wasn't careful, he would keep on working away until he dropped from exhaustion. She had already noticed that the Defiant, the stations resident war ship, was already back on the operational list, but was awaiting a fresh supply of torpedo's.  
  
As she continued her visual inspection of the crew members manning the ops stations, she could not help but smile at the sight of Jadzia Dax. The 29 year old beauty with a 300 year old symbiote inside her. This combination makes a lot of people surprised when she displays 300 years of wisdom. Kira never realised show much she had relied on the Trill until she had left during the evacuation.  
  
Right now however, she looks really confused, staring intently at her science console.  
  
"Problem ?" enquires Kira, to her friend.  
  
" Dax, is there are problem ?" Kira says, more forcefully this time, after not getting a reply the first time.  
  
Jadzia looks up, surprised at herself for not hearing Kira's question the first time.  
  
" I'm not sure" she replies " I decided to do some scans of the wormhole to make sure that everything was Ok, that the Dominion hasn't left any surprises out there, and well, the readings are, well, off"  
  
"Off, in what way ?"  
  
" That's what I'm not sure about, but they are" Jadzia pauses " Normally I would use the equipment in the Science lab for further analysis, but the Chief has re-directed power to the repair bays"  
  
Kira moves over to the station and peers over Jadzia's shoulder, looking at the displays in front of her, sees the wormhole readings, emissions and other readouts, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary and says as much.  
  
Jadzia starts to point out various discrepancies, and Kira holds up her hand.  
  
" Ok, I didn't mean that there was not anything there, just that I cannot make see it." Kira pauses " I have a suggestion, right now 08:15 hours. We have a senior staff meeting at 10:00. After that, why don't you ask Captain Bennett if you can use the equipment on board his ship to study the wormhole more closely. Explain our problems here, I know for a fact the Billy Ruffian isn't going anywhere until the supply convoy arrives, they need a new strut for the port nacelle "  
  
Jadzia looks at her friend, " Ok, that is one of your better idea's, but I've never heard of a ship called Billy Ruffian "  
  
Kira laugh's " Its because the ships name is really the Bellephron, but the crew call her either the Billy or the Billy Ruffian. Apparently it's an old tradition from one of Earth's old navy's, the Royal Navy. But the ship itself is a picket destroyer and has earned fierce reputation in the war so far. I thought you were the Star Fleet officer here ?"  
  
Kira suddenly breaks off as she is interrupted by one of the ops personal.  
  
" Excuse me Major, we have just received a transmission from Star fleet, and you asked me to inform you of its arrival" as the Ensign offers the Major a padd.  
  
Kira's face losses all of its humour as she accepts the padd. She mutters a thank you and then ascends the flight of stairs to the Captains offer and presses the signal chime.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
10:00  
  
Ben Sisko walks straight into the senior staff's meeting room and heads straight to his usual seat at the head of the table. As he glances round the table, he notes that he is the last to arrive.  
  
" Morning, thank you all of being so prompt, before we get started, I have at inform you that I received a transmission from Star Fleet earlier this morning. We now have the causality list from the battle from three days ago. Off the original 623 ships that we had at the beginning of the battle, only 408 survived." Sisko's voice gets heavy as he continues" We lost roughly 40,000 people, good people, with that number again seriously injured. Inform your people that the display board in here will be showing the names of the Dead"  
  
Sisko shifted his gaze to his tactical officer  
  
"Mr Worf, Admiral Ross, the Federation Council and of course, myself want to thank you for convincing the Klingon's to send the support fleet, without them, the battle could have gone very badly. Do we know the number of Klingon's that were lost ?"  
  
Worf looks at Sisko " Gowron, the high council leader will not let those figures be known, Sir. Also, I must inform you that the next time you wish to undertake a joint fleet operation of this size, then Gowron must be informed from the very beginning of the planning. To that end, he has ordered me to become the liaison for future joint actions. He only agreed to send this fleet after Martok said it was a matter of Honour"  
  
Sisko looks confused  
  
" In return for the sacrifice of the Enterprise C under the command of Captain Garrett 20 years ago. Without her coming to the aid of a Klingon outpost, it would have been destroyed by a Romulan force. Martok pointed out the fact that if the Federation would come to our aid in time of need, then the Empire could do no less"  
  
Sisko looks at Work " Please extend my thanks to Martok as well then, and tell him that I will not forget his actions, or yours, commander"  
  
Sisko then proceeds with the meeting. Kira gives an update of station supplies, as well as informing the assembled officers of the most recent political attitudes in Bajor.  
  
Sisko nods when Kira had finished and turned his attention to Dax, who spoke with a verbal prompt from Sisko.  
  
" The wormhole is exhibiting some very strange readings. There are indications of a massive eruption taking place, but there is no reason for the readings. I have asked Captain Bennett if I can use his sensor suite to investigate, he said yes. In fact, he already has his staff investigating " Dax pauses, then turns to the chief " When can we expect the lab to be operational again ? I knows that you have a lot on you plate "  
  
All eyes then turn to chief O'Brien, who is sat next to Dax.  
  
"Commander, I will be able to return power to the lab within 48 hours. The supply convoy has a current ETA of 52 hours. I'm hoping by that time that most of the ships currently docked with be able to operate from then own internal power by that time. Work on the docked ships is starting to come to a halt until the supply convoy arrives. They are also bringing three tugs with them, the heavy cruisers USS Nelson and USS L'IRKER, as well as the frigate Great Lakes are going to have to be dry docked. Their damage is much too severe to be repaired here. Most ships that are still here are simply awaiting the convey as well, mostly for re-supply. That includes the Defiant. All she needs now is a refill of her torpedo magazine. "  
  
O'Brien pauses for breath  
  
" We have in orbit 51 ships that are either low on torpedo's, discharge emitters for their phasers, and or antimatter fuel as well as crew replacements. The remainder need new parts and a lot of work before they will be back in fighting trim."  
  
At this point, he turns directly to Sisko  
  
" Sir, with your permission I would like to contact the convoy and ask that the supply tanker be held outside the system" He pauses as everyone in the room looks him  
  
Seeing the Chief squirm under the assembled officers gaze, Worf speaks up  
  
" Sir, I spoke to the Chief about that, it's really my suggestion. With the station still being so close to the front lines, we cannot rule out the possibility of a counter attack until we have been able to push the front lines further back, away from the station and the Bajoran system. As the tanker carries so much anti-matter, it would be a obvious target, but I doubt that the Dominion would look past the system until they control the station"  
  
Sisko, ponders the question.  
  
" Very well, Mr Worf, contact the convoy and inform them of the change - Doctor, what's the Medical status ?"  
  
Bashir looks quite grim  
  
" The station medical supplies are very low" He pauses " I have three wards full of patients and its now getting to the point were I'm having to ration the supply of drugs to the point that its going to effect their recovery process"  
  
At this point, the Chief speaks up again " Julian, the conveys ETA is 14:00. I'm going to move the Great Lakes to a parking orbit to free up some docking space for the medical freighter"  
  
Odo then speaks, for the first time all meeting " I'm also aware of the problem, and with so many Fleet officers on the Station, crime is at an all time low. I will assign some of my security force to assist with the medical supplies so that the medical staff can stay in the wards and attend to their duties"  
  
Bashir looks so grateful " Thank you, I didn't mean to be so aggressive, it just there are so many people..."  
  
Sisko's then sits up in his chair  
  
"Doctor, I understand you situation, if you need any more manpower, just let me know, but the convoy is bring all that we all need. Chief, get some rest now, I know that once that convey arrives with the parts, you will be busy again "  
  
Sisko then changes topic  
  
" Now that we are all aware of the situations on the station, I do have some further orders "  
  
" Wr Worf, I know that you have been spending a lot of time on board the USS Leopard but I want you to prepare order packets for the ships that once re-supplied will be heading out to the front lines again. Major, please assist Mr Worf, ships that are heading back to Star Bases can transfer available crew to ships that need replacements. The admiral's aide will be contacting you at 12:00 with rendezvous co-ordinates and ship squadron assignments "  
  
" Aye Sir " Came Worf's response, while Kira just nodded.  
  
"Dax, keep me informed about any changes with the wormhole, its not in much use right now, but its best to know what's going on....Dismissed"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Two weeks later.....  
  
08:00  
  
Sisko is just taking his first sip of his morning Rakatgeno and looking over the night activity report. All ships that were remaining at DS9 following the battle to re-take the station had now departed the area. The USS Leopard, one of the few massive Sovereign class vessels in service, and which commander Worf had been assisting with repairs on the weapons systems, had departed during the night for the front lines. The reports and transmissions received suggested the Jem Hadar had launched a massive offensive and all ships were being requested to respond. The USS Defiant was not required at this time, as the vessel was considered vital to the stations defence.  
  
Before he can read any further down the night commander's report, his door chimed. Looking up he sees Commander Dax through one of the partitions in the door, and waves her in.  
  
"Ben, I think we have a problem with the wormhole, these strange readings, there becoming more and more noticeable" Dax pauses for breath, and then activates a monitor in the wall " If you look here, you can see that the emissions are all, well, off, pressure increase is escalating as if the wormhole should be open, and I have no way of explaining.... "  
  
Dax starts to vent her frustration, when the door opens a second time and commander Worf hurries into the room.  
  
" Sir we have a problem, I have just been contacted by General Martok and the Jem Hadar offensive has pushed our forces back three sectors. The Klingon's are bringing all the pressure they can bear against the Dominion, but there is now only the Leopard is between the border and this system. She has gone on silent running and wont be able to receive any warnings about the offensive. The only good thing so far is that our forces, while been driven back have angled further down the border, drawing the Dominion away from the Bojoran sector."  
  
Worf pauses for breath, looking his commanding officer direct in the face  
  
" I lost contact with Martok at that point, the Jem Hadar, while not having the forces available to attack the station, are however, blocking all long distance communications. I have tried contacting Starfleet, and the Leopard but with no success"  
  
Sisko starts pacing the length of the office while his two officers await his orders.  
  
" Dax, find a way to break through the jamming field. We must be able to contact our forces, find out if we are going to get supplies, or if we are on our own" he pauses " The wormhole problem will just have to wait "  
  
" Aye Sir " says Dax, as she leaves the room.  
  
" Mr Worf, prepare the Defiant for launch, make sure that she as ready as the ship can be. Have the Chief double check everything. I want the Defiant to depart the station at this time tomorrow, and commence patrolling this system. I have a feeling that the Jem Hadar will send raiding parties this way. While I doubt they will have enough available forces to take the station, they may strike at any number of the civilian populations on or in orbit of Bajor. You will be in command of the Defiant and I want twice daily reports. " Sisko pauses " If you do find yourselves with more than you can handle, then head back here and we'll have to use the stations long range weapons array. "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
As Worf walks towards the door, the turns to Sisko  
  
" What about the Leopard? She should be cruising at warp 6. With her head start the Defiant should be able to catch her before she reach's the Dominion forces "  
  
" I understand that Mr Worf. But the defence of this station and system are our top priority. I wish it was different but the Leopard is one of the most advanced Starships in the fleet. Only the Defiant class carry more fire power. With her superior speed and long range sensor suit, she should be able to get out of any trouble. Besides, I doubt that Captain Deezola wants to lose a second ship to the Dominion "  
  
Worf nods in understanding.  
  
" Also, ask the Major and Odo to come and see me, I think any non essential personal should be sent to Bajor"  
  
" Understood Sir " Worf barks as he's leaving.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
07:30 - The following Day  
  
Sisko emerges from the turbo lift and descend 's into Ops. He notices that all of his senior staff, with the exception of Worf are at there stations. Even Doctor Bashir is present, sat at the same station as Dax, trying to find a way to break through the interference. Kira simply looks at Sisko and answers the unspoken question  
  
" Sir, we have had no luck breaking through the interference, Odo has just supervised the loading of the last evacuation shuttle and is now on his way to Ops. The Defiant is on the far side of the system but reports no contact at this...."  
  
Suddenly Jadzia jumps up from her station, in alarm as alarms break out all over ops.  
  
" Report" Sisko says, remaining calm.  
  
" The Wormhole " Jadzia shouts, and a picture of the wormhole suddenly appears on the large monitor in Ops. It opens, but instead of the usual blue spiral that the crew are used to seeing, they are blinded by a white light.  
  
The light dims as the computer automatically dims the brightness  
  
" Reports are coming from all over the station where there are no automatic filters of blindness" Kira reports from her console.  
  
" Incoming level 5 shockwave " Dax calls " Impact in 17 seconds "  
  
Sisko turns to O'Brien, who up until now has been silent " Divert all power to shields" He then pauses as O'Brien frantically manipulates controls " Will it be enough ?"  
  
The Irishman looks up at his commanding officer " I'm not sure, maybe? "  
  
" Sisko to all hands. Brace for impact"  
  
8 seconds later, the shock wave hits and everything goes black. 


	4. What just happened ?

Chapter 3  
  
What just happened ?  
  
Ben Sisko slowly awoke to find himself looking up into the beautiful face of Jadzia Dax?  
  
" Ben, can you hear me ?" .... " Wake up " ..... " CAPATIN" Each time Dax tried to wake her Captain and best friend, her voice grew with more concern.  
  
Slowly, but still groggy, Sisko got to his knees. As he looks around he sees the rest of the Ops personal doing the same, with Bashir leaning over the Chief, a deep cut across his for head.  
  
" What the hell just happened ? Give me a systems status report ? " Sisko demands, anger at the effect the shock wave had on his crew, and briefly wondering if any other section of the station had faired the same, or worse.  
  
Dax and Kira quickly made there way to their stations and began accessing their various controls. Sisko heard subdued but persisent voices and turned to see the Chief and Bashir talking quietly, but starting to become loud enough to overhear.  
  
" Look, Miles, your head needs to be infirmary. It will only take a minute "  
  
O'Brien started to protest, but that was all Sisko needed to hear,  
  
" Chief, you heard the man, but report back her on the double "  
  
The Chief wanted to stay and argue the point, but inside he was feeling awful, so he simply said  
  
" Aye sir, " and then left with Bashir in tow.  
  
" Captain, I've just been reviewing the sensor logs as the wormhole sent out the shock wave " reported Dax, " A ship of unknown origin came through the wormhole, apparently out of control. It drifted towards the station and then, 10 seconds before impact appears to have gained manoeuvring control and altered course to avoid hitting us. The ship itself is roughly one third the size of the station. It appears to have no external marking, but does have considerable damage to its outer hull, including what appears to be a large weapons strike on the bow on the ship."  
  
Dax pauses, and appears to be frustrated with the console's readouts.  
  
"Sensors we unable to penetrate it's Hull, and then the entire array failed due to secondary relays failing as a result of the shock wave. I don't know where it is, and I can't locate the Defiant until the array is repaired "  
  
" Dax, go over the sensor images before the sensor suite failed, see if you can get me a picture of what the ship looked like " Sisko orders, after a moments thought  
  
Now it was Kira's turn " Captain, the only systems that are still operational are the on-board systems, life support, internal comm's, and computer memory recall. They are not controlled by the main computer which has a partial failure. As far as that ship is concerned, right now that ship could be sat 5 meters from the hull, or they could be 5 light years away " Frustration was evident in the first officer. " We just have no way of knowing "  
  
Before Sisko can answer Kira, Dax interrupts DS9's two most senior officers  
  
" Ben, the only visual image I can get is coming on screen, I'm afraid that its not much "  
  
All eyes in the room fix themselves upon the main screen. Dax starts the playback. The wormhole opens a lot quicker than it normally does, but instead of the circular entrance being blue, its pure white. The brightness increases, just as it had done originally. Dax then pauses the playback.  
  
" In one second the shock wave blocks all sensor readings, but if you look here " Dax quickly zooms in on a section of the blinding white light. Everyone strains and there is a small black silhouette of a vessel emerging from the wormhole.  
  
" Magnify " Sisko says to Dax  
  
The screen focuses on the strange ship. From the angle of view, the vessel appears to have a main body at the rear of the ship, and three long forward sections, two smaller ones either side of the ship, and a bigger main prong emerging from the middle. The two outer sections had a long curved support bar connecting the tip of the bow section to the upper rear of the main hull.  
  
Sisko ponders the problem  
  
" Dax, get me all the details you can on that ship, I know that it wont be much. Kira, get repair crews to make the main computer the top priority."  
  
As his officers turn to leave Sisko then taps is communicator  
  
" Sisko to Bashir "  
  
" Bashir here sir "  
  
" Report "  
  
" The chief is on his was back to you already, but we have reports coming in from all over the station, mainly knocks and bruises. A couple of workers were outside when the wormhole, er did whatever it did, and they both are blind, nothing permanent. We are lucky that the station is so empty right now. "  
  
" Understood, Sisko out "  
  
Just then the turbo lift reappears carrying Commander Worf,  
  
" Captain " The big Klingon says in way of a greeting, relieved that his Captain was uninjured.  
  
Sisko gets over his surprise of seeing the Klingon in ops rather than on the Defiant.  
  
" Mr Worf, make your report "  
  
" Sir when the Wormhole discharged it through out an incredible amount of gamma radiation, which blinded our sensors. I gave the command to return to the station. We have to literally pilot the ship visually using the main view screen. It was only through using the navigation log that we were able to return to the station at all, but I would like to put crewman Pitt forward for recommendation for advanced manual piloting, she seems to have a natural talent. The sensors on the Defiant are still being recalibrated, the Defiant will be ready to depart again in two hours."  
  
Sisko had realised that he had been knocked out for so long.  
  
" I don't want the Defiant re-deployed as of yet. A large ship came through the Wormhole and without our sensors we don't know where it is, its capabilities or intentions. "  
  
" Understood, but Sir, we could deploy the Runabounts to check the system. Their systems would not have been effected as they were powered down during the phenomenon "  
  
" Good point Mr Worf, issue the orders " 


	5. First Contact

Chapter 4 -  
  
Where are we ?  
  
Tyr Anazasi woke up with a severe pain in his right shoulder and ringing in his ears.  
  
Before he tried moving, he assessed his physical state. - His body, apart from his shoulder seemed Ok, his ears were ringing and he had one really sore jaw, probably from impacting with the wall.  
  
As he lay there the ringing in his ears lessened and his hearing returned, and realised that he could hear the Andromeda Ascendant's voice over and over.  
  
" Code Blue. Officers down in command . Code Blue. Officers down in command . Code Blue. Officers down in command. "  
  
As Tyr began to get up the voice stopped, by the time Tyr was on his feet the hologram form of the ship was in front of him. Andromeda spoke first  
  
" Tyr, my scan shows the you have dislocated shoulder, and a bruise on the jaw from your impact with the view screen.  
  
" Ship " he said, through the pain " What happened, what has that boy done this time ? "  
  
" It appears that Harper's modifications reacted with the slip stream strings. When power was cut it caused the energy building up outside the ship to impact the forward hull. This in turn forced the ship violently out of slip stream. We emerged through some tunnel, it was at this time that you made contact with the view screen. At the end of the tunnel was a small space station which appeared to be undergoing a computer crisis. It does do not conform to any known design. Without anybody to pilot me, I engaged auto pilot to avoid a collision and have moved us to cover with a nearby asteroid belt."  
  
" What is the status of the crew " ? Tyr asks, concerned now. Tyr would never admit it, but he had grown to care about the crew onboard this ship, even to the point of his own survival was becoming secondary.  
  
" I have moved the most critical first. Both Dylan and Harper are in the infirmary in Coma's, Beka is recovering, but I'm keeping her sedated for at last another 12 hours. Trance is..recovering, she fell and broke her neck, but is getting better!"  
  
Tyr shakes his head in amazement, but is not really surprised.  
  
"Where is you Avatar ?"  
  
" She fell down the slip stream core shaft as we came through the tunnel and is not responding. Therefore, she must be off line "  
  
Tyr looks at the Andromeda, but suddenly gets the feeling that there is yet more bad news.  
  
" Ship, what else have you to tell me ?"  
  
" The tunnel we travelled through as we exited slip stream must have some anomaly that I have never even heard of before, I don't know where we are ?  
  
" If what way "  
  
" Well, the stars are in the same place, but the system that we are currently in should be Tern Vedra, but there are to many planets and an asteroid belt. The Than home world is a water planet, the list goes on. "  
  
" Great "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Tyr makes his way down to the infirmary, buy the time he gets there Trance is awake.  
  
" How are you feeling ? " Tyr asks the girl as he enters, and notes that she is still uneasy around him. He must try and do something about that, if the flinched at the wrong moment, it could effect his chances for survival.  
  
" Just a sore neck " came the cryptic reply " Is that shoulder painful ? Would you like me to treat it for you ?" Trance asks quickly, changing the topic after noticing the way Tyr was favouring the arm and it had some really nasty bruising.  
  
30 minutes later Tyr is heading down to the engine room to see for himself the damage and look for the ships Avatar, one of the most versatile creations that he had ever met, and now that the ship was an ally, on of the things important to his survival. Trance had offered to come with him, much to his surprise, but it was obvious that she also wanted to stay and monitor the rest of the crew in the medical ward.  
  
Tyr entered the engine room. It didn't outwardly appear to be damaged, more than it was before the last slip stream jump. Tyr headed to the walkway which spanned the slip stream core, and its surrounding access shaft. He quickly glanced down, noticing the new damage to the core.  
  
After being informed twice by the ship that there was no radiation coming from the Slip Stream Core he proceed to the bottom of the core's shaft. It was a surprising distance from the walkway at the top of the core, to the bottom. Tyr figured that it would take him at least 5 minutes to descend the distance  
  
He found the Avatar lying at the bottom, on arm was just missing and the same side of the face was burn to the point that Tyr was forced to look away in disgust. While he knew that the avatar was only a machine, it also appeared very human at times. The damage to the side of the face, hadn't exposed any internal working, rather melted the surface skin making it appear badly burned.  
  
With a grunt he slung the remains of the robot over his shoulder, Tyr remembered at the last moment to put the avatar on his good shoulder, and began to ascend the shaft.  
  
The shaft was in fact 15 decks deep, and one of the most armoured points of the entire ship, which Tyr reflected was a good thing since they simply didn't have the manpower to repair the entire core if it kept getting the level of damage it had recently. He had noticed on his descent that it was only the top section that was damaged, a thought that Tyr found encouraging.  
  
After ascending 8 decks he paused to rest on an access ledge.  
  
" Ship " He called out  
  
" Yes Tyr " Andromeda responded. Due to his location he could not see the Ships hologram, only hear it.  
  
" Tell me about the station we also collided with "  
  
There was a slight delay as the Andromeda accessed her memory banks.  
  
" Spherical is design with six large docking arms. Each arm is capable of holding one vessel the size of a Than Frigate. Around the exterior of the station it has numerous docking ports which can hold 24 Maru sized vessels. The central core of the station appears mainly for trading, although many of the shops appeared to be unoccupied. At the top is the command post and lower down is the power generators. The station has been extensively retro fitted with new sensor suite and weapons arrays. "  
  
Tyr thinks about what we has heard, and slowly begins his ascent again, while continuing his conversation with Andromeda.  
  
" Does the stations weapons systems pose a threat to the Andromeda ? "  
  
There is a moments silence as the Ship processes the information obtained during their brief pass  
  
" The station is equipped with three types of weapons. Some variation of a laser, quite powerful if operated at full power and within close range. These weapons could penetrate the hulls armour, but providing we stay at a range of a least 50,000 meters from the station, which I estimate to be half of the weapons range, then the armour on the hull will not be breached."  
  
So, Tyr reflected, the technology on the station could be considered primitive. When it came to gauging opponents, the Ship was rarely wrong. Andromeda then continued  
  
"The station also appears to have two type's of torpedo. The first is quicker than the second but does not carry a large warhead, even at close range would not penetrate the Hull. The second type is a lot more powerful but not as fast. My point defence lasers are easily capable of intercepting both types well before they reach damaging detonation range "  
  
Suddenly the Andromeda's voice becomes very formal, more than usual  
  
" Requesting authorisation of the weapons officer to place PDL control on automatic "  
  
" Granted "  
  
" What effectiveness would our weapon shave against the station? "  
  
" The station does not have any sort of armour, so it would be logical to assume that they have a different form of defence, but I would estimate that I could reduce the station to slag in 30 seconds. "  
  
" Any other relevant tactical points I should be aware of ?" Tyr asks, as he nears the top of the shaft.  
  
" I could tap into the station computer systems from here, and be able to seize control of the entire station, but they would become aware of my presence and shut down their receiver, which would not make this a viable tactic. Although a direct link from inside the station to its computer would be unbreakable "  
  
Tyr continues to climb, when he reaches the top Andromeda has two bots waiting to take the damaged Avatar to the nearest workshop. After being released of the burden he decides to return to the commend deck, via the medical bay.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Two days later ...  
  
Dylan finally returns to the command deck. Tyr is sat leaning against the far wall asleep. He warily wakes him up and asks for an update  
  
Tyr gives him a outline of what had happened since he had woken up, then a summary since the time he has returned to command deck, which he now realises was in excess of two days.  
  
" We are currently in a system which matches Tarn Vedra's location on all charts. Within scanning range, all systems are where they should be, but they systems themselves are wrong "  
  
Tyr activates a display  
  
" This is the system that we are currently in. As you can see, it should be Tarn Vedra, but its not. It has 10 orbiting planets one asteroid belt, which we are currently hiding in, and one space station "  
  
"How did we get here ? " Was Dylan's first question.  
  
" Unknown. Ship, display command deck visual log from the moment we last entered slip stream "  
  
The two men watch the playback. Once it has finished, Tyr continues  
  
" I have been waiting for Mr Harper to finish repairs to the ship before to place any further demands on him "  
  
" Understood. Has our arrival been noticed by anybody ? "  
  
" During the last 49 hours, since our arrival here, the station has had one ship return to it, within one hour it then dispatched three smaller ship, each had two man crews, and they have been searching the system, at a guess for us. I have had to re-locate the ship twice to avoid being discovered. According to their current search pattern, they should not return this way unless a further search is ordered. "  
  
Dylan is quiet through the briefing.  
  
" According to long distance communications intercepts, this entire quadrant of the galaxy is currently in a state of war. The system we are in is designated the Bajoran System. If the arsenal on the station is any indication, our weapons and technology is way in advance of the native species. Of course, saying that, we don't know if they are the cause of our accident. "  
  
" Good, what the ships status ?"  
  
" Not good, but not to bad. All decks have now restored life support. We had a hull breach in the bow which has now been sealed, power has been restored to all systems. Only Beka remains on medical leave, and Mr Harper is currently working on the slip stream drive. It seems that his tampering which brought us here did not damage the drive as badly as we thought it would. The avatar is currently off line pending review and repair by Mr Harper, and she must then under go its monthly re-charge. "  
  
" Have Harper get Rommie up and running as soon as possible" Orders Dylan " When is Beka expected back on duty ?"  
  
" Trance says 2 - 3 days "  
  
" Very well " Dylan assesses his tactical officer " Mr Anazasi, get some sleep, you look exhausted "  
  
Tyr goes to leave the command deck, but halts in the door way. He turns and looks at Dylan right in the eye.  
  
"What do have in mind ? "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Kira sat at her post in the middle of Ops, it was nearing the end of her shift, and she was looking forward to getting down to Quark's to meet Jadzia for a drink and then she was planning to have an early night. The last two weeks have been very tense, especially for the Star Fleet crewmembers, who after five months of war were becoming use to seeing daily reports of the growing numbers of dead and wounded from the war. Now, with continued jamming, the sudden lack of news was even worse. And nothing had been seen of the strange ship which came through the Wormhole 3 days ago.  
  
She glanced up as the turbo lift came into view carrying with it the crew for the next shift. As she made her way to the lift she heard a polite female voice come through the speaks  
  
" This is Eureka Maru requesting docking procedures "  
  
The phrasing struck Kira as a bit odd since all stations in federation space operated the same, but she was tired, let the next shift take care of it she though as the lift descended.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Inside the Eureka Maru, Dylan stood behind the helm, Rommie sat piloting the ship and Tyr sat monitoring the station at the weapons console.  
  
" I still say that this is a bad idea "  
  
Dylan moved closer to Tyr so that they could have a conversation without shouting, which Rommie could of course overhear, while she was given docking instructions from the station.  
  
" Look Tyr " Dylan started " We need to know if these people are friendly or hostile, if they have any knowledge of what brought us hear, why planets have moved, disappeared or changed. We know the sort of currency we will require in some parts of the station, the languages aboard and the clothes which are appropriate, thanks to Andromeda's successful tapping into their computer. Lets just get in their, figure out the lay of the land, if its hostile, we leave ".  
  
Rommie then calls from the pilots seat  
  
" Docking has just been approved, we will dock in 10 minutes "  
  
" Lets bring it"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
30 minutes later  
  
The three Andromeda personnel stood on the promenade deck of DS 9. There had been a slight problem when station security met them at the airlock, asking them their business. After some inventive lying by Tyr, saying that they had been boarded by pirates and had their ID's, and their entire cargo stolen, they had been granted access to the rest of the station.  
  
Dylan was looking around at the number of uniformed personal walking around. A lot of the shops were shut, as Andromeda had noticed on their initial pass of the station, but thanks to Andromeda's computer tap they were aware that just prior to their arrival the station had been put and high alert and some civilians had left.  
  
" I suggest we split up " says Tyr, " we meet in there in 1 hour " while pointing at a loud bar with large ears standing in the doorway staring at Rommie.  
  
" Agreed " Says Dylan " See if you can find anything that hints of a science lab or where the computer core is. Andromeda's computer hack would have triggered a communication alarm, but a direct interface should not. "  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* One hour later  
  
The three Andromeda crew members met in the bar, called Quarks. The bar was getting quiet busy, so they opted for a table near the back of the room where their voices would get drowned out by the noise of a gambling table and the dozen drunken aliens gambling.  
  
" We found a information display in the hall outside. Rommie has been able to download the entire public database. All available languages have been up loaded into our translation and comm units, so we can understand most aliens " Dylan tells Tyr.  
  
" I suggest that we get some drinks, otherwise we may not blend in as well " Tyr says as he gets up and moves towards the bar.  
  
Tyr returned to the table, after ordering some drinks from the bar. While Rommie didn't need to consume anything, she did in an effort to blend in.  
  
" I found a computer lab " says Tyr quietly" the security lock on the door does not look very complex, but there is a number of hidden security camera's in the surrounding .." Tyr suddenly stops speaking as he is knocked from behind.  
  
He spins to face his opponent only to see a drunk alien fall to the floor at his feet.. He falls out of his combat stance, and turns to sit back down, intending to ignore the incident, when one of the alien's stops him.  
  
" What's this ? A human who thinks that he can beat a Klingon in hand to hand combat " The warrior hisses, and then punches Tyr straight in the face. Tyr doesn't fall to the ground, but does stagger back, clearly not expecting the blow.  
  
Raising his hand to his nose, Tyr realises that the blow had caused his nose to bleed.  
  
Before Tyr can respond Rommie steps between them and says, very quietly something that Dylan and Tyr's translators were unable to translate.  
  
The Klingon' face changes from drunken laughing to insulted outrage, can't believe that his mother was just called a whore by such a petite human woman, screams and then strikes a second blow.  
  
This time his target is the women's face, with the full intention of knocking her off her feet and into the wall. Instead, his fist misses and he finds himself flying through the air, only to land at the feet of his crew mates, who have also turned their full attention to the trio in front of them. The entire room goes quiet as all eyes swing in the general direction of impending fight.  
  
Realising that there is not going to be an easy way out of this, Hunt and Tyr stand either side of Rommie.  
  
The fallen Klingon regains his footing and steps forward to attack again, suddenly not to sure of the outcome, when he is stopped in his tracks by another voice as it cuts through the room.  
  
" ENOUGH "  
  
The atmosphere in the room goes from looking forward to the fight to deathly quiet as general Martok, Captain Sisko, and Commander Worf stand in the door way.  
  
The Klingon who had sent flying by Rommie, turns to the three new arrivals and speaks first  
  
" General, I am Latnok son of A'Tnor, just posted to your ship, this human woman insulted my family honour and ..."  
  
" I don't think this is the time or place for this conversation " Martok interrupts " Do you ? "  
  
" I agree entirely", says Odo, who had silently approached from behind Dylan " I suggest that these three and Latnok join us in the security office. "  
  
" Great " says Dylan as they are led out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Odo's security office  
  
" Now we have heard Latnok's side of the story " says Odo " I will release him to you care General, for any suitable punishment you think this merits "  
  
Martok then orders him back to the ship, " where you will be dealt with later "  
  
After he has left the room, all attention is turned on the three Andromeda crew members.  
  
" You had better have a good story why you threw a warrior from my ship 10 meters across a room " bellows Martok at Rommie.  
  
" A Klingon a lot larger than you " adds Odo, with Sisko and Worf remaining silent.  
  
" If you will allow ...." Starts Dylan until Rommie cuts him off  
  
" What is it exactly that we have done wrong ?" asks Rommie " While we have never laid eyes on a Klingon before, I realised that a problem may occur with any of the species on the station, so I reviewed the station database for information on any species that we may encounter, which included Klingon's "  
  
Both Martok and Odo go quiet waiting for the her to continue.  
  
" It states that if a confrontation is unavoidable, do not back down as that is considered a cowardly " Rommie recites, and then goes quiet.  
  
" Continue " Says Captain Sisko, speaking for the first time.  
  
" I engaged him in a verbal dialogue suitable for the circumstance, and then defended myself and companions when he attacked. " Rommie explained  
  
" A good argument, but where did you get the strength from to throw a 400 pound Klingon like a feather " Worf asks.  
  
" I was raised on a heavy gravity planet, I happen to be of average height and considered of average strength where I come from " Rommie replies, only lying about half of the explanation.  
  
" I see " replies Odo " well under the circumstances there will be no further charges, you can go "  
  
As Tyr, Rommie and Dylan go to leave the security office, Martok stops Tyr " Why are you here2 he queries "on this station?"  
  
Tyr looks at Dylan, and then comes up with the answer that they had all agreed upon.  
  
" To look for work, we run a small freighter, and there are always people looking to move away from war zones and want to take their belongings with them "  
  
" I see.." answers Martok  
  
After the three strangers leave the security office, the four officers start to talk about the three people called Tyr Anazasi , Rommie and Dylan Hunt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* 


	6. The Andromeda Ascendant

Chapter 5  
  
The Andromeda Ascendant  
  
The next morning Sisko is talking to Major Kira in the middle of Ops when he overhears one of the ensigns assigned to the harbour master station, more informally referred to as the docking station, dealing with a enquiry, and listens harder when hears Rommie's voice.  
  
" Thanks DS 9 .. Hope to see you again soon .. Maru out "  
  
Sisko turns his attention to the central display, showing all ship activity near the station. Kira pays more attention to her commanding officer when she realises that something has got Sisko's complete attention.  
  
" Major, monitor that ship just departing, and put an image of it on the main screen " Sisko requests, then " Get me Martok "  
  
Sisko then looks at the screen and looks at rear view of the departing ship. The actual ship itself appears very battered, and is a design that Sisko has never even heard of, its main hull had support frames above attaching it to a large cargo section bigger than the main hull. Its three engines glow brightly and the ship heads out into the void. " Chief," he calls, without taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
" Take a look at the craft "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
Suddenly the screen is replaced by an image of Martok sat in the command chair in the middle of the bridge of his bird of prey.  
  
" I see them Captain, "  
  
And then the screen is replaced by the Maru, more distant this time.  
  
" The Rotarran has left the station, but they activated their cloaking device before they left " Kira reports.  
  
" Chief ? " Sisko prodded, after hearing Kira's report.  
  
O'Brien responds,  
  
" Sir, those engines are in theory a lot more powerful than the Defiant's but they are only operating at 30% power. The design could be reconfigured to be a lot faster, but they are nowhere near as efficient as a Star fleet vessels engines. I'd say from the way they are configured that it could be a tug ? It's the warp drive that has me confused, I don't think that it has one? I also think that it has some surprising potent weapons on board "  
  
" Why surprisingly ? " asks Kira  
  
" It would be like putting all the Defiants firepower into a runabout "  
  
" Oh " replies Kira.  
  
The report leaves Sisko all the more eager to hear what Martok has to say upon his return.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Martok sat in the command chair of his flagship, the Rotarran, and watched the strange vessel on the main view screen in front of him. He glanced at his ship status display attached to the arm rest of his chair. Cloaked, weapons charged, shields, full power available, Engines, Full power available.  
  
Martok watched as the alien vessel increased speed as it travelled through the system, until the Rotarran was having to strain to maintain the same speed. They were heading towards the asteroid field at the edge of the system. This had Martok intrigued. He called up a navigation map, there was nothing else out here, so why were they still travelling at sub light speeds ?  
  
" Maintain pursuit " He called, looking at his helm officer.  
  
" Aye General "  
  
" ETA to the asteroid field at current speed ?"  
  
" 30 minutes sir "  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
30 Minutes later  
  
" Sir, the vessel is altering course towards one of the large cluster of asteroids "  
  
" Maintain, match their course "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
While cloaked, Martok could not transmit, intercept or receive messages, so he didn't know if they were in contact with anyone, but as they rounded one especially large asteroid he was amazed at what he saw.  
  
" All stop " He barked " Record this, all passive sensors "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
On his view screen was a massive, yet graceful ship. Probably the biggest ship he had heard of, even colony ships!! Its was a light grey, similar to Star Fleet vessels, in colour only. It was obviously the same ship that had travelled through the wormhole three days ago.  
  
As he watched, the vessel they had been trailing docked with the larger vessel  
  
" Sir " Said his sensor officer " Our scanners are not penetrating the hull. If I use active sensors, however, we would have to de-cloak the ship "  
  
Martok, still in awe of the size of the alien vessel, waved his hand, indicating silence.  
  
He ordered the view screen to zoom in for a more detailed visual scan of the surface of the ship, and soon could make out weapon batteries, cannons, tubes, possibly for torpedo's ? His sensor officer suddenly broke into his thoughts  
  
" Sir, we have just been acquired by hostile ships sensors, enemy vessel weapons are coming to bear "  
  
Martok was so engrossed at the sight on his view screen that it took him a few seconds to realise that the mammoth vessel had penetrated his cloaking device.  
  
" Helm, get us the hell out of here, back to DS 9 "  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* On board the Andromeda Ascendant  
  
Dylan, Tyr and Rommie all head directly for the command deck after docking the Maru and the hanger bay had been re-pressurised.  
  
Harper, Beka and Trance were already there, Beka, as usual, stood near the helm controls with Harper and Trance near the command deck's engineering console.  
  
" Status " Asks Dylan  
  
" Everything is just as you left it boss " Harper replies, looking pleased with himself " Actually, its better the when you left. All systems with the exception of the Slip Stream drive are now on line at full capacity. The battle scaring on the hull has also been taken care of "  
  
He pauses, then asks " What's the station like ? "  
  
Before Dylan can respond, Andromeda appears on the main screen as the battle stations alert activates throughout the ship.  
  
" Point defence lasers activated " She pauses " Target acquired, missile batteries coming to bear, preparing to fire "  
  
" Hold fire " Dylan snaps " What's the target, let me see it "  
  
The screen changes, all the crew can see is space and asteroids  
  
Tyr runs to the tactical console  
  
" There is a vessel, it is only showing on scans, but it is there. It must be using some sort of stealth technology "  
  
" Very well. Deploy cables, Tow it into the hanger bay " He looks at his crew " Tyr, Beka, Rommie lets go and meet our guests, shall we ?"  
  
Harper looks confused at Dylan, but before he can speak, Dylan says  
  
" Harper, Trance stay hear let me know the minute our situation changes, keep an eye out for any friends they might have out there "  
  
As the four crew members head down to the hanger bays Rommie speaks  
  
" Dylan we have the alien vessel, it tried to escape but the cables are holding. I'm docking the vessel in hanger 2, it won't fit in any other. Indicating 35 crew aboard, and they are becoming... unhappy at being towed into the hanger "  
  
" Ship, what species are they ? " Tyr asks  
  
" Klingon " Rommie replies instantly.  
  
" Great "  
  
Dylan pauses outside the hanger bay, thinking how best to handle this " Ask them to send a delegation on board, tell them to limit their numbers to 4 only...if they send more than four make the gravity so heavy that they would not be able to move.... "  
  
" Aye "  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Hanger 2  
  
The four crew members enter the cargo bay to see the alien vessel docked. It had only just been able to squeeze inside the docking bay. It rested on two landing struts and was a green colour. It boasted two lasers, one on each end of the ship and a torpedo tube at the front. They had lowered a boarding ramp from the belly of the craft. At the foot of the ramp four Klingon's stood, Martok at their head, waiting for them. One of the Klingon's wore a different uniform to the others. Also, he was the only one not to be armed. Tyr recognised him and Martok from the security office on the station.  
  
" I am Martok, General of the Klingon Defence forces, and I demand to know why you have seized my vessel " The Klingon raged  
  
" I am Captain Dylan of the Commonwealth starship Andromeda Ascendant " Dylan then pause's for effect " I want to know why you were spying on my ship "  
  
Martok then pulls out his side arm and starts to point it directly at Hunt, but the gravity under Martok's arm suddenly increases to the point he has to strain in an attempt not have his arm drop to his side. The barrel was pointed near Dylan's feet, so Andromeda increased the gravity again, forcing Martok's arm to fall to his side.  
  
" I will ask you one more time... Why were you spying on my ship?" Dylan asks again  
  
" Release me " Martok's voice gave away none of the surprise at the responsiveness of the gravity generators.  
  
" Allow me intervene " Interrupts the only unarmed Klingon. " I am Commander Worf. A member of the senior staff on station Deep Space 9. I believe that I have already met some of you "  
  
" If you will release the General, I will explain our activities " Worf states calmly.  
  
After pondering this for a few seconds, Dylan nods at Rommie, and Martok, who had been straining against the gravity, almost fell as it was reduced to normal levels.  
  
" Thank you " Worf responds, pretending not to notice the tension around him " As you are obviously aware, we first encountered you yesterday on the station. The first thing to attract our attention was you throwing a 400 pound Klingon like a rag doll."  
  
Worf said, nodding at Rommie, which brought a smile to Beka's face.  
  
"The second thing was your reason for your strength, in our experience most people from heavy gravity planets, while being of below average height, and indeed possess above average strength, also have, without fail, a lot stockier limb's and general build. You do not "  
  
" As you must be aware, this entire quadrant is currently a war zone, and we therefore pay more attention than usual to any unusual behaviour. Include the fact that the ship you arrived on is not a Bajoran design, and has discernible faster than light drive, unfamiliar weapons, so therefore we must ask, how did it arrive in this system? Is it a new type of reconnaissance ship ? Are you enemy agents ?"  
  
" The Rotarran " Worf says indicating the ship behind him " was the ship chosen to discover where you were going and ascertain your intentions, determine if you were hostile or not. "  
  
" Also, there was a large vessel we did not recognise exit the wormhole a number of days ago, obviously this one, and its location and intentions have yet to be discovered. "  
  
Worf, pauses, and then said in a more forceful voice.  
  
" You have evaded our patrols of this system, lied to our officials on the station, myself included, and now seized a vessel in space not controlled by yourselves, which makes you pirates now as well " Worf stops speaking as Tyr glowers at him.  
  
" If you have a problem with me, speak it now " Worf demands, staring Tyr right in the eye.  
  
" Tyr " Dylan cautions, not wanting the incident to get out of hand.  
  
" Well Commander " Tyr says in a quiet but not very friendly manner " Did it ever occur to you that we had no idea of your intentions either ? And if what we have seen, you consider to be acceptable behaviour on the station..."  
  
" What behaviour ?" Martok interrupts  
  
" Allowing your crew members to become so drunk in a time of war that they fall over in a public place. Attacking people who were not interfering in any way, officials who almost arrested us for simply defending ourselves. On the return journey to the Andromeda I researched your race, Klingon's, and according to what I discovered, you are race that prides itself on notions of Honour, well, I don't see any being displayed today "  
  
" Enough of this " Barks Martok, cutting of Worf's response, and addressing Dylan again " Will you release my vessel, Captain, or do you wish to make an enemy of the Klingon empire ? "  
  
" Of course " replies Dylan " Commander Worf, inform your Captain Sisko that I request an audience. I will return to the station at 09:00 your time, tomorrow "  
  
" Understood " Worf replies  
  
" I, also, will be there, " Martok states, and turns around and begins to return to his ship.  
  
" General " Tyr calls.  
  
Martok stops at the foot of the boarding ramp  
  
" If you ever try to follows us again, I will shoot first "  
  
Martok snarls and heads further up the ramp.  
  
As the remaining Klingons walk up the ramp on the underbelly of the Rotarran, Worf stops, and turns half to Martok, and half to Hunt  
  
" With your permission Captain, General Martok can relay your message. I would like to request a tour of this ship, if that is practical, I could then return to the Station with you in the morning " Worf requests. Eager to get a look at the Andromeda from the inside, knowing that Martok would approve, and so would Sisko.  
  
" Agreed, I will relay your message " Martok replies " Captain ?"  
  
" Of course " Hunt responses instantly. " Rommie here will give you a tour of the ship, and then we can meet in the mess later. I have a feeling that we both have questions we would like answers to "  
  
The four Andromeda crew members and Worf leave the cargo bay, there is a slight vibration felt through the deck plates as the Rotarran departs the hanger bay moments later.  
  
" Enemy vessel away " Andromeda reported.  
  
Worf stops dead in his tracks.  
  
" Why does the ship have the same voice as you " He asks, looking directly at Rommie.  
  
Beka just smiles  
  
" Welcome to the Andromeda Ascendant "  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
That evening - The mess deck  
  
Worf and Rommie entered the mess deck. The rest of the crew are already there, with the exception of Beka. After a tour of the ship, Rommie had given Worf a brief history of the Commonwealth, and it's downfall.  
  
" Captain, I must thank you for the tour of your ship " Worf says to Dylan " It is most impressive. What is its top achievable warp factor ? Most races that I am familiar with have problems getting larger ships to travel very quickly" he asks as he sits down.  
  
" That would depend " replies Beka, just entering the room " Just what is a warp factor ? "  
  
Worf now looks up shocked " Warp travel, it is this quadrants way of travelling from one system to another, a ship surrounds itself in a warp bubble, and can then travel faster than the speed of light. Warp 1 is the speed of light, warp 2 is twice the speed of light and so on and so on. Warp 9.99 is the maximum speed ever attained, to my knowledge."  
  
" How long would it take to get from here to Earth " asks Harper who had been listening intently, wanting to compare technologies.  
  
" An average trip takes 15 days, that's travelling at an average speed of warp 5 " Worf replies, " but it can be done a lot quicker. Warp 9 would reduce the travel time to 11 days "  
  
" The Andromeda would do the journey in 1 ½ days " Harper says with a proud grin on his face.  
  
" How is that possible ? " Worf asks, genuinely interested " If you don't operate a warp drive, what type of FTL drive does this ship operate ? "  
  
" Its called a slip stream drive " Harper answers, after Dylan giving a nod to proceed " the simply version is, every system has a gravity well, a star, and they are connected by, well we call them strings, on such a mircoscopic level, beyond sub space, that they cannot hardly be detected. A lot of the science behind it, the knowledge of how it was discovered was lost during the fall, some believe it to be slightly out of phase with reality. Anyway, when activated the slip stream drive allows a ship to travel down a string. Instantly travelling from one system to the next, with the technology you have to fly between stars, we kinda, jump between them. "  
  
" Navigating to arrive at the correct destination is a bit more tricky, especially when you consider the amount of stars that it would not be safe to emerge next to. While you have been on the tour of the ship, I've been studying what you call the wormhole, and I believe it to be a broken string. "  
  
" A broken string? " Worf, and Dylan say in unison. While Beka, Trance and Tyr just look, interested, this, after all, could be a clue how they got here, and possibly a way to get home  
  
" Yeah, usually, when a star has gone nova, a string becomes unusable because it is no longer possible to travel down that individual route. You can only use a string with an entrance and exit. "  
  
" All usable strings have two anchors, one at each end. My theory, and its only a theory, is that the two connecting strings went Nova at the same time and this string literally had no anchor at either end. Hence, it's a broken string"  
  
" But there are life forms that live within the wormhole. The Bajoran's worship them as gods. " Worf interrupts.  
  
" It would be possible, I suppose that some form of life could live there, but its would be one that has remained undiscovered by the anyone and slip stream technology has been in use for over a million years "  
  
Worf considers this for a moment  
  
" Has much, or any attention ever been paid to these ' strings ' that only have one anchor "  
  
Harper suddenly speaks like it's a brand new possibility that has never even occurred to him  
  
" No, it could be possible that creatures live in them because they know that they would never be disturbed " He continues, getting more and more excited " They could have been moving to this one, and when both stars went Nova, when both anchors were lost , they became stuck "  
  
" Again in theory, if this lose, broken string touched another, which to my knowledge has never happened before, a ship could jump from its intended string and onto the broken one. That's what may have happened to us and is why our ride was so bumpy "  
  
" But why did you emerge here, in our universe " Worf asks,  
  
" Again, Im only guessing but as a lot of the science has been lost im not sure, but when the contact was made between the string we were travelling down, and another one, the jolt was so tremendous that we have moved into a different reality. I still haven't figured it all out yet, but it's the only theory I have"  
  
" I'm glad you gave me the simply version " Worf says grinning, which causes a laugh round the entire table. " I would recommend that you continue this conversation with Commander Dax, our science officer. But I still have not been told why the computer voice is the same as Rommie's. "  
  
" Let me handle that one Harper " Rommie says. " Let me explain about the ship itself. This, as you have heard is the Andromeda Ascendant. It is a Glorious Heritage Class Heavy Cruiser. Its true designation is in fact Shinning Path to Truth and Knowledge. There have only been 12 such ships built. They were to be the shining stars of the High Guard, the pride of the commonwealth fleet."  
  
" Andromeda is the 12th and final vessel. She was designed to carry a crew of over 4000 as well as a regiment of lancers. " Worf looks round at the crew, Rommie continues " The Glorious Heritage class vessels are the most deadly vessels ever designed and built by the Commonwealth. They can be tasked as exploration ships, or the command and control vessel of an entire battle group. "  
  
" I understand that Rommie has explained about the fall of the Commonwealth " Tyr suddenly says, Worf just nods " During the initial strike, my people realised the danger of these vessels and made them a priority target. The ships fought with such tenacity that there are records of destruction of only 4 of the 12. That's 4 confirmed kills, including the Andromeda, which I might add, was only achievable through sabotage, and as you can see, the results were not as described. "  
  
"Why only 4 confirmed? "  
  
" Each time they were engaged in Battle, the numbers of ships that had to be employed against the Glorious Heritage's were, formidable. 8 times, while they were all destroyed, no attacking ships survived either. They never reappeared during the conflict again, so the assumption was made, a reasonable one, that they had been destroyed"  
  
Worf looks at the Andromeda with a new respect  
  
" The reason for that is the computer system is actually an A.I. Whenever the crew were incapacitated during a battle, whether it was a result of a hull breach, battle damage, whatever, the AI would simply take over. That's what happened when we emerged from the wormhole "  
  
" Whenever a ship's AI took over ship functions, as the crew became incapacitated, the fighting style of the ship changed. The Nitchezeans would use this as a sign that the crew were either dead or dying and try and take the ship to control themselves. They would then send boarding parties if they thought that the crews were incapable of mounting resistance. "  
  
" But the AI's are sentient, alive and fought alongside their crews to the death, the ships internal defences of the Glorious Heritage class have never been over run by Nitchezeans, only by the magog "  
  
" What internal defences ? " Worf asks, thinking if it would be possible to adapt these ideas to counter the changeling threat.  
  
" Automated guns, ships robots, planetary warfare bots and the ships avatar. The main AI can create different copies of itself. Usually through choice they only use two or three copies "  
  
" Such as ? " Worf is now becoming more and more impressed with the technology of the Commonwealth.  
  
" Like this " says Andromeda, appearing on the monitor, in holographic mode and Rommie standing up all at the same time.  
  
Worf looks at the three Andromeda's, and then turns to Rommie " You are a machine! " he pauses " That is how you through, Latnok across the room, you speak Klingonese, and accessed our computer "  
  
" Yes, it is " Then Rommie state very coldly " For the sake of diplomacy I will let you say that only once. I am not a machine, I am an AI, with a big sister who happens to be the only remaining Glorious Heritage cruiser left, never call me a machine, I am alive "  
  
" I'm still getting use to the idea, I meant no offence " Worf stated, realising that it would not be a good idea to annoy a sentient warship.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* 


	7. Trouble

Chapter 6 - Trouble  
  
08:30 - Ops - DS9  
  
Sisko emerges from his office,  
  
"Alright everyone, we are going to have guests here in 30 minutes " He glances round to make sure that all of his senior staff, except Worf, are present which they are. " We might make a new friend, or an enemy today. I want you Dax, Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to be at docking port 8 in 25 minutes. Be sure to be in dress uniform"  
  
" We will then meet this Captain Hunt, Worf and any officers that he brings along and proceed to meeting room 3. Chief, you Odo and Martok will be waiting for us there. Then we'll see where we go from there. I know that we would all prefer to have a first contact team to do this, but as we are still cut off, that leaves it up to us. Dis.."  
  
" Captain " O'Brien calls out interrupting him. All heads look to him, he points to the view screen, on it the DS9 crew get there first look at the alien ship, which according to Martok is called the Andromeda Ascendant. As it rounds the asteroids, the light from Bajor's sun catches the Hull  
  
" That is one big ship " breaths Kira under her breath.  
  
Sisko drags his eyes away from the viewer " Chief, I know that its really Worf's job, but could you give me a tactical analysis. " He asks, aware of O'Brien's past post as tactical officer on the USS Rutlidge .  
  
" Aye Sir " says the Chief as he bends over his console. " Sir, similar but a lot more advanced than the smaller ship, obviously more massive. I can not make out any warp drive on this vessel either, but saying that, its hull is not being penetrated by the stations active scanners. Of course, these aren't Federation scanners, just what the Cardassain's left behind. However, If I had to guess I have no doubt that this ship is a pure warship. I seriously doubt that we could even make a dent in the ship, let alone take it out "  
  
" So we are left with the same information as the passive scans from the Rotarran " Sisko says, more to himself than anybody else. " Ok people, dismissed "  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Docking port 8  
  
Sisko stand with his back to the wall facing the docking port, Kira next to him with Dax and then Bashir making the line up complete. A quick glance at Kira and Sisko knew that she, like him, didn't like wearing formal dress. Dax and Bashir both looked completely at ease.  
  
Ops had just contacted the welcome party to say that the ship had assumed an orbit around the station, and was sending a smaller ship across. It was the same ship that had departed the station the day before.  
  
They all stood in a line abreast as the gears on the airlock door started to cycle and then the door rolls aside to reveal Commander Worf leading a procession out of the airlock. He waits for the procession to come to a halt  
  
Worf stands to attention and says very formally:  
  
" Captain Sisko, allow me to present Captain Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Commonwealth starship Andromeda Ascendant. Captain Hunt, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko, Commander of Space Station Deep Space Nine. "  
  
" Welcome Captain " Sisko says " allow me to present my officers.. This is Major Kira Nerys, my First Officer here on the Station, as well as liason to Bajor, the planet below.. This is my science officer, Jadzia Dax, and the station Doctor, Julian Bashir. " Sisko introduces as he goes down the file of waiting officers.  
  
" Greetings, this is Trance, my environmental and medical officer, Seamus Harper, Ships engineer and finally, I believe that you have already met Rommie "  
  
" Please to meet you all " Sisko says, in full diplomatic mode " If you will all come this way, I have a meeting room set aside where you can meet the remainder of my senior staff, and we can commence talks. "  
  
As the group set off they divided into pairs for the short walk to the meeting room.  
  
" I understand from Mr Worf that I could of handled General Martok slightly better, but it was my first time dealing with a vessel of prey operating in stealth mode " Hunt started saying as the two Captains lead the procession through the interior of DS 9.  
  
Sisko smiled before responding.  
  
" A lot of people have that problem. My peoples first contact with Klingon's went even worse, and we have had decades of mistrust and two wars with them, but they are the Federations strongest ally in the current war " Sisko pauses " Once you get Klingons on your side, they are a force to be reckoned with... "  
  
Right behind Harper was trying to avoid answering any of the questions the Jadzia Dax was asking him about the Andromeda itself, not sure if these people were yet to be trusted. Although Worf had seemed to prefer the company of Tyr, the previous night despite the original face off between then two in the hanger bay the previous day, Harper still wasn't ready to blindly trust them  
  
Instead he tried to turn the conversation toward the wormhole, and access to any research Dax may have stored.  
  
Following just behind them Bashir was taking to Trance, with Kira, Worf and Rommie following the at the rear of the group. Kira was not being very talkative, content to let Worf speak to Rommie with the ease born of knowing somebody for more than 5 minutes. She got the impression that Worf had a great deal of respect for the short woman, and Kira was eager to find out why.  
  
Suddenly Kira felt a light pressure on her arm, and realised that it was Rommie trying to attract her and Worf's attention. Just then they were passing a view port with a view of Bajor.  
  
Worf saw the opportunity at the same time as Kira, and paused by the port to allow Rommie a view of the Planet. Kira started pointing out the continents in sight, as luck would have it, including her own. Rommie waiting until the rest of the group were out of sight.  
  
" Last night Worf explained about the current war and the shape shifter problems, " Rommie told Kira. " Why are you letting one move around so freely ?"  
  
" Odo isn't a part of the Dominion " Kira replies, "I thought that Worf would of explained that to you "  
  
" Not Odo, but Dr Bashir " Rommie replies " He is not human "  
  
" How can you tell ?" Kira enquires " He was replaced once, but that was some time ago "  
  
Without having the time to explain the concept of being an avatar right now Rommie just says " He is not breathing "  
  
" Yes, he does. " Was Kira's first, automatic response.  
  
Rommie just cuts her off " He gives the appearance of breathing, but the air that comes out is the same that is going in, the same levels of O2, CO2, etc "  
  
" And just how can you tell that " Kira demands  
  
" Major, I will explain later, all of the Andromeda's crewmen are aware of the situation " Rommie cut in " What countermeasures do you have ?"  
  
" Transporters and force field's" Worf said " I will go to the security office, and monitor the room. As soon as Doc.. the changeling is isolated, I will activate the transporters and containment field "  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sisko sat, watching the door for Kira, Worf, and Rommie. The Andromeda crewmen knew of the delay, Rommie was able to inform them of developments regarding the changeling impersonating Dr Bashir though their implanted comm 's, but the DS9 crew did not. Suddenly the doors opened and in came Kira and Rommie. Kira proceeded to her seat, between Sisko and Martok, while Rommie stood at a parade rest behind Dylan, keeping a subtle watch over Doctor Bashir.  
  
" Where is Mr Worf ?" Queried the Captain and General at the same time.  
  
" He has just popped back to his quarters " Kira replied, not feeling happy about lying to her superior officer and friend, " he promised Mr Harper a manual of all un-classified federation subspace technology " she explained as she sat down.  
  
The meeting progressed rapidly. Rather than explain a second time about Harper's theory of how Andromeda ended up in the Bajoran system, he played a recording of the briefing and discussion with Worf, from the previous evening. Dax requested a copy of the recording, and any available information on slip stream technology. The recording continued, explaining about the actual ship itself, but just before the briefing reached the section regarding AI's and avatars, Trance spoke for the first time since entering the meeting room. She spoke directly to Bashir.  
  
" Could I have a glass of water? "  
  
" Of course, just a minute " came the reply with the young Doctors typical eagerness, and he moved to the far end of the room where the replicator was mounted in the wall.  
  
He covered half the distance when a transporter beam took hold of him  
  
" What the hell " Sisko said jumping up as the rest of the room reacted  
  
" Dax to Security "  
  
" O'Brien to ops "  
  
" Hold it " called Kira, as moments later Worf marched in the door  
  
" Transport successful " He said to Kira, but she had started to explain what happened to Sisko, who was looking increasingly angry.  
  
" On the way here, Rommie realised that Bashir was a changeling, but there was no way to inform you without alerting it to the fact that we on to it. "  
  
" How the hell could you tell " O'Brien exploded " I have spent 2 or 3 hours a day with that ma...changeling, and have done for the last few months, I could not tell the difference. "  
  
" You must understand that this is the second time that he has been replaced " Dax said, becoming slightly upset " How could you tell "  
  
" Simply by the fact, although I could see him breath, the air had the same levels of O2 when he exhales as when he inhales " Rommie explained.  
  
" And how could you tell that " Dax questioned, suddenly wondering if this could be a valid method of tracking and catching more changelings. But before Rommie could respond the station went to red alert  
  
" Sisko to Ops - report "  
  
" Ops here Sir. A Dominion task force of approximately 65 vessels has just entered the system. They are closing in on our position. ETA to weapons range is 6 minutes. "  
  
" Status of the Defiant? "  
  
" Being crewed as we speak, sir. Just awaiting a command officer "  
  
Sisko gave Worf a look, and without a word he left for the warship. All the other officers started heading for ops. Martok followed Worf out of the room , heading for his ship, but before he left the room, he turned to Sisko  
  
" The Rotarran is, as always, ready to stand by our federation allies. " The General then breaks out into a massive smile " It will be a glorious battle, Quapla " And then he was gone.  
  
Trance stopped Odo as he was about to contact his security force.  
  
" Could you show me where your medical bay is ?, maybe I could help. "  
  
" This way "  
  
Odo and Trance left heading the other direction. Hunt and Harper both got a signal on their sub dermal communicator.  
  
" Dylan, this is Beka "  
  
" Hunt here "  
  
" There is a large body of hostile vessels on intercept. Andromeda has analysed their tactical abilities and believes that single handed we could handle the entire force. "  
  
" Very well, go to battle stations and be prepared to defend the station "  
  
" Understood . Out "  
  
The three remaining Andromeda crew members follow the DS9 crew from the turbo lift into the operations centre of DS 9.  
  
Hunt sees Sisko and Kira monitoring a display board in the middle of the room, Harper wanders right to O'Brien's station, and watches the chief, trying to figure out how the technology works so he could help O'Brien, if the need arose.  
  
" Mr O'Brien, raise our defence shields, Dax, man weapons station " Kira calls, issuing orders to the crew when a second lift appears, full of off duty officers, who spill out of the lift and man auxiliary station throughout ops without a word.  
  
Suddenly O'Brien goes white  
  
" Sir the shields are not responding. I think that they have been sabotaged."  
  
" Get them up chief, if you don't we are all dead men, Dax, Tactical team, do your best to keep them away with the long range salvo's, fire at will "  
  
" Captain " Dylan calls, not wanting to interrupt Sisko, but with the stations defences down options were becoming limited. " perhaps we could be of assistance ?"  
  
Sisko just nods at the Andromeda's captain, who in turn nods at Rommie.  
  
" Defiant and the Rotarran away " reports Kira, moving to the weapon console, taking over from Dax who dives over to aid O'Brien. Harper stands there helpless. He taps O'Brien on the shoulder  
  
" Where's your uplink socket ? "  
  
O'Brien doesn't takes his eye off his console, or slow down as his hands fly over his control panel.  
  
" Up link socket ?What the bloody hell are you talking about ?"  
  
" What a time for a crash course " Harper mutters to himself.  
  
Suddenly the view on the main screen changes as the Andromeda springs into motion. The mighty Starship spreads her battle blades and bears down on the rapidly approaching enemy vessels undaunted by the fact she is outnumbered 65 to 3. The approaching force, mainly Jem Hadar vessels, respond by splitting into three groups. The largest of which head straight for the Andromeda, the second group of 15 vessels flank to starboard and 5 flank the warship to port.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* On board the Defiant Worf is about to speak when ensign Nog interrupts him.  
  
" Sir, Incoming transmission from the Andromeda, routed to both us and the Rotarran "  
  
" On screen "  
  
" This is the Andromeda " Worf sees a picture of the Andromeda's AI appear on the screen " Defiant and Rotarran, engage the group of 5 ships flanking to my port side. "  
  
" Understood " Worf replies, relieved that it wasn't the group of 15. 5 to 2 odds were acceptable, 15 to 2 were not, he reflected. Without any prompting the helm officer altered course to intercept their assigned targets, with Rotarran flanking them to their port side.  
  
The screen reverts to a view of the oncoming ships, Worf turns to the sensor officer,  
  
" Record everything that ship does. " Indicating the Andromeda, he was curious what the ship could actually do, after the tour of the ship and the history of the high guard, Worf was sure that it would be a hard lesson for the Jem Hadar.  
  
"Aye Sir "  
  
" Rotarran has assumed position, all systems report battle ready " The officer manning the tactical station reported.  
  
" Very Well " **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Kira looks up from the weapons console  
  
" Incoming transmission from the Andromeda "  
  
Sisko straightens  
  
" On Screen "  
  
A picture of Tyr appears on the main view screen, after scanning the room, he focuses on Dylan.  
  
" Captain Hunt, we are about to engage, however, it is doubtful that we will be able to engage the flanking squadron before it reaches the station, unless you wish for us to deploy slip fighters "  
  
" Deploy them as see fit "  
  
" Out "  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Dylan moves across the command centre to stand next to Sisko, who is looking at the tactical display in front of him and his crew frantically trying to raise the stations defences.  
  
" Who knows what else that changeling did to the station " Sisko mutters, more to himself then anyone else.  
  
" Captain " Dylan starts, but pauses until Sisko looks at him.  
  
" Captain, perhaps you could transmit a copy of the enemy vessels specs to the Andromeda, so that they can target any weaker areas ? " he asks, not very happy about his ship battling so many unknown warships without him being on board. Before Sisko can respond, one of the crewmen at the tactical stations calls out  
  
" Andromeda has opened fire "  
  
All eyes turn to the main screen 


	8. The Jem Hadar

Chapter 7 - The Jem Hadar  
  
After 5 minutes, it was obvious that the Andromeda was more than a match for the attacking vessels. As Sisko watched the main screen in ops, another Jem Hadar battle cruiser was destroyed by multiple hits from the Andromeda. Silently, he walked to a vacant terminal and called up sensor data on the Andromeda's weapons. They were using a sort of missile which travelled a lot quicker than federation based torpedo's, with a greater range and a lot more destructive. Incoming fire was either being ignored or in the case of torpedo's intercepted by some sort of mid ranged laser's  
  
Sisko returned to his original position in the centre of ops when he felt vibrations through the deck. Turning to one of ops secondary personal. " Status" he queries.  
  
" Andromeda has disabled or destroyed 50 % of the vessels in the main body. However, in order to continue the engagement they are being drawn further away from the station by the Jem Hadar. "  
  
The technician pauses before continuing  
  
"The 15 vessels that were flanking her have been engaged by some sort of small one man fighters. However 5 attack ships have broken away and we are attempting to hold them at bay with the long range torpedo salvo's, they are currently out of phaser range "  
  
" The Defiant and Rotarran have destroyed two enemy vessels but the Defiant is in trouble " before she came continue, however, the station is rocked by a series of tremendous explosions.  
  
" Lead battleship has entered range and opened fire " Kira then interrupts " That hurt us really badly, phaser's are off line, and we have lost three torpedo launchers. We have no weapons left on that side of the station "  
  
" Chief, I need those shields " Sisko calls, looking at the engineering station. Dax and O'Brien are frantically trying to get the stations defences working. Harper stands behind them, still trying to undersatnd the technology.  
  
" Not going to happen any time soon sir " O'Brien calls, without looking up.  
  
The blast had blown some panels off the wall behind him revealing circuitry, but the Chief was to busy to pay much attention. Harper looked closer. His up link cable would attach to it, and if the problem was a software one he would be able to activate the defence shields instantly. The only question was he figured , and he had nobody to ask, would DS9's computer be complex enough able to receive his brainwave's without killing him ?  
  
Suddenly Dylan grabs Sisko's arm and points to the main screen " What are those ?"  
  
Sisko looks at the screen, and then instantly activates his communicator  
  
" Sisko to Odo "  
  
"Odo hear "  
  
" We have incoming boarding pods, they should hit the station in 30 seconds "  
  
" Understood "  
  
" Captain the vessels engaging the Andromeda are retreating into warp, the Andromeda is letting them go and moving to assist the Defiant and Rotarran. The Rotarran is in danger of shield failure, they have been flying cover for the Defiant, however, they only have one Jem Hadar left, but she is undamaged " Kira reports  
  
The station is rocked again, this time not by weapons fire but by the boarding pods breaching the hull, and then secondary alarms go, indicating a loss of atmosphere.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
" Odo to Sisko "  
  
" Go ahead "  
  
" Sir the Dominion troops are steadily pushing us backwards. They had self sealing pods which sealed the breach. I have lost 18 of my men, with 25 more injured. We are not going to hold them much longer "  
  
" Very well ... fall back to the " Sisko begins to order Odo  
  
" Captain, where is the fighting " Dylan asks as he and Rommie walk to towards the turbolift  
  
" It started in upper pylon three, but is spreading towards the habitat ring " Sisko replies " Why, where do you think your going ?"  
  
" To help, we are not being much use here" Hunt says as he deploys his force lance, Rommie draws her own, but not deploying it. " Harper, if things don't go well, get Trance and head for the Maru "  
  
" Sure boss " harper says absently, still focusing on the Stations engineering technology.  
  
As Hunt and Rommie descend out of view Sisko turns his attention back too assessing the tactical situation outside  
  
The main attack force has been destroyed by the Andromeda. The Rotarran was heading back towards the station, a lot slower than it really should be, indicating the amount of damaged it had taken. The Defiant was being towed by two slip fighters, while the Andromeda was heading back towards the last remaining group of enemy warships, which were no longer attacking the defenceless station. Instead, he realised they were focusing on a squadron of small fighters from the Andromeda.  
  
Sisko watched, fascinated, as three of the small vessels made a run on a Dominion battleship, dodge all of the fire power the dominion vessel could release before strafing it. Looking at the tactical readout, its shields fell from 45 % strength down to 15 %.  
  
In an effort to avoid the slip fighters, however, the last remaining Jem Hadar were getting closer and closer to the station. As Sisko realised that that section still had operational weapons, the station let lose a barrage of torpedo's straight at the battleship Sisko had just been monitoring, destroying it. Sisko looked across the room at the weapons console, only to find Kira grinning to herself, but she kept focused on the displays whole hearted.  
  
The remaining Dominion vessels suddenly turned and fled towards the Bajoran sun, with the Andromeda taking pursuit. A quick scan of the Andromeda as it flew past the station revealed numerous weapon impacts scarring the hull, but no real obvious sighs of damage. As the Andromeda was just entering weapons range the surviving Dominion vessels vanished into warp. The Andromeda slowed and turned back towards the station  
  
" Incoming hail from the Andromeda " Kira reported  
  
Suddenly Beka Valantine's face appeared on the screen.  
  
" That's taken care of them." In the background Tyr can be seen still staring at the readouts in front of him, but there is otherwise no signs that the Andromeda has just emerged from Battle " I'm sending some slip fighters to tow the Klingon vessel back to the station, it appears that their drives have failed. Andromeda will take a defensive orbit. "  
  
" Agreed " Sisko replies, not having even noticed Martok's vessels engines have failed. " And thank you. Deep Space 9, out "  
  
Sisko then turns and heads towards the weapons locker. He takes three phasers out. Passes one to Kira, one to Dax and then says  
  
" Everyone not helping the chief grab a phaser, we have our station to reclaim "  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Odo surveyed the situation with mounting horror as he was forced to retreat again, round another corner. In doing so, it left 3 of his squad trapped with no means of retreat.  
  
The boarding party was completely comprised of dominion Jem Hadar soldiers. They were completely fearless, taking risks that their fanatic loyalty to their gods allowed them to, while his more veteran forces were being picked off one by one. Suddenly the lift behind him opened and Dylan and Rommie emerged.  
  
" Mr Odo, " Dylan greets, as he exits the lift " I understand you have some uninvited guests ?"  
  
Before Odo can reply, he turns to Rommie, mouths a silent take care and then turns towards the sounds of gunfire. Rommie barges straight past them both and with an incredible burst of speed goes flying round the corner, and activates her AG field, making her a lot more manoeuvrable in the tight confines of the corridor. She then literally runs down the corridor, passes the three DS 9 security men and meets the first Jem Hadar.  
  
One of the reasons that the DS9 forces were having so much difficulty with the Jem Hadar, was due to the fact that they were using their stealth shields. Rommie, however could detect the energy from the shields, which simply made them easy targets, since they thought that they were undetectable to the naked eye. She made her way further down the passageway leaving a trail of corpses in her wake.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sisko emerged from the same lift to find Odo and Dylan just rounding the corner. They were exchanging fire with some Jem Hadar they had managed to corner in side room. What really shocked Sisko was the fact that Odo was wielding a weapon, something the changeling had never done before.  
  
As he surveyed the passageway in front of him, he inwardly cringed. The passageway was being used as tempory place for DS9' s wounded. He also knew that the medics were doing the best that they could, but he cursed inwardly at the fact that Bashir was once again a captive of the Dominion.  
  
Suddenly, Sisko saw Hunt dive head first into the room, as he rolled the remaining Jem Hadar leaned out from behind his cover to shoot Dylan who was frantically rolling towards the nearest cover, but Odo was ready and shot the solider straight in the chest.  
  
Hunt reappeared and then followed Odo down a corridor, in pursuit of Rommie. He had got only a couple of paces out the room when a loud explosion was heard.  
  
Sisko and Kira set off following Odo and Hunt, who were now running down the corridor with a new sense of urgency. As he rounded the corner he was not prepared for what he saw. Jem Hadar corpses litter the hallway. Jem Hadar bodies lay a funny angle, Ketrasel white tubes had been ripped out. Some bodies had missing limbs, some were decapitated. Sisko, Odo and Hunt slowly made their way past the carnage.  
  
" My god, " breathed Sisko, who was still under the impression that Rommie was human, not an avatar " How the hell did she do this? "  
  
A minute later they came upon a section of the corridor that was completely black, no lights were working for at least 20 meters. Sisko activates a torch on his phaser rifle and then flinched at the devastation. The entire corridor looked like a grenade had gone of while surrounded by 20 Jem Hadar. The insides of the Jem Hadar covered the wall, floor, and ceiling.  
  
Hunt says quietly,  
  
"it looks like a force lance on overload did this, to resort to this means the fighting had been reduced to hand to hand combat. "  
  
"Captain, it looks like all remaining Jem Hadar have been eliminated, their were only 85 in the boarding party, and I'm not reading any more on the station " Odo said quietly.  
  
Suddenly a silhouetted figure walks towards them, Hunt and Odo raise their weapons, prepared to open fire. As Sisko raises his flashlight it reveals the figure of Rommie walking towards them. She is covered in grime, and, he realised, Jem Hadar guts. Her left arm hung limp, one side of her face is black, from the looks of it from a Jem Hadar weapon had been fired at close range. Suddenly she slips and begins to fall, only to be caught by Odo.  
  
"Captain, area is clear of enemy solider's." Rommie reports " Captain Sisko, I'm sorry about the mess, but they were quite annoyingly persistent "  
  
" That's ok " Sisko replies, smiling " I won't send you the cleaning bill "  
  
Rommie then turns to Dylan. It's suddenly dawns on Dylan that something is very wrong with Rommie. He looks directly at her face, Rommie looks straight past him, and realises with a start them Rommie is not responding to his movements.  
  
" Rommie, what's wrong? "  
  
" I think I was to close to the explosion. I believe... that ...it .has....." Rommie then goes still, not being able to finish her last sentence.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
On board the Andromeda  
  
Beka walks onto the command deck, carrying two bottles of water. She hands one of them to Tyr, before she takes a sip out of her own.  
  
" Andromeda " she calls  
  
" Yes Beka " the ship instantly replies, appearing in holographic form.  
  
" Status of the station, have they contained the boarding party ?"  
  
" Accessing " came the reply.  
  
"Unable to connect with my avatar "  
  
At this announcement Tyr looks up, Beka becomes concerned, she had grown quite fond of the avatar.  
  
" Accessing "  
  
" Unable to connect "  
  
" Establish a comm link to Dylan " Tyr commanded  
  
There's a moments pause.  
  
" He's not responding "  
  
" Get Harper "  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Harper sat on the deck in ops, he had finally figured out the basic principles of the operating system of DS 9's computer, typically after the battle had finished he thought to himself.  
  
In the end he had decided against trying to interface with it. He was chatting to Chief O'Brien, who had the upper half his body in a access point, still trying to repair DS 9's defences. Suddenly Harper drops the conversation, and starts talking to Tyr. O'Brien listens, intrigued  
  
" They went to assist with the boarding party "  
  
" About 10 minutes ago..... Hang on, let me try "  
  
" Dylan this is Harper .... Romm Doll, this is Harper "  
  
" I can't get them either....... I'm going, Harper out "  
  
" Chief, Where was the station boarded ? "  
  
" Habitat ring, why ... here, wait a bloody minute " He calls after Harper disappears from view after jumping into the Turbo lift.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Harper emerges from the turbo lift, and as he steps out he is horrified at the scenes of carnage. He starts running down the corridor, stepping over corpses when he sees a cluster of people stood and Dylan on his knees in front of somebody. As Harper gets near he realises that Rommie is laying on the floor in the middle of the gathering.  
  
He barrels his way through the crowd, knocking two of the security force aside and drops to his knees next to Rommie. He face takes on look a look of horror as he realises the amount of damage that Rommie had sustained.  
  
"Not good" is the first thought that runs through his brain. There is a section at the side of her head that was hanging by a thread. Literally, it was a strand of her hair, peering inside her head, Harper sees massive internal damage, obviously caused by an impact from a sharp object.  
  
" Dylan ? " He shakes him " Dylan what happened here? "  
  
" When we got to this level, there were so many Jem Hadar, Rommie stopped the entire boarding party by herself " Dylan says, not really speaking to Harper, but more to himself.  
  
" We have to get her back to the Andromeda " Harper states, looking round for help. He had never seen Dylan behave like this and it worried him.  
  
Odo, upon hearing this, simply picks her up carefully because of her head, and starts carrying her to the Maru's docking berth.  
  
" Odo" Sisko says, offering to help carry the load.  
  
" Thats a'right Captain. She saved most of my people, probably the station, from the Jem Hadar. The least I can do is carry her now. " Harper falls to the back of the procession and activates his communicator.  
  
" Beka, its Harper. We have a problem, its Rommie "  
  
" What do you mean it's Rommie ? " came the reply, concern in Beka's voice obvious.  
  
" I'm not sure if I can fix her this time. She's taken one hell of a beating. "  
  
As the group approach the docking bay, Harper darts straight for the cockpit of the Maru and begins to power the ship up.  
  
Odo puts Rommie down on one of the small sofa's in the ships small lounge, but remains with her.  
  
" Captain Hunt " Sisko says addressing the Andromeda's captain from the airlock. " Would you mind if Odo and Dax accompany you ? "  
  
" Whatever " came the faint reply as Dylan looked at Rommie.  
  
The DS 9 crew had to jump back into the station as Harper, without warning, started to close the airlock.  
  
" Hurry, Harper, Hurry " Dylan said watching the younger man as they left the station for the Andromeda. 


	9. THe Distress Call

Chapter 8 - The Distress Call.  
  
After they returned to the Andromeda, Harper stayed in his machine shop for two days straight. The rest of the Andromeda crew went about their duties with ha;lf a heart, while they waited for word on Rommie. Dylan became more and more nervous, the longer that Harper was in the machine shop, he had locked the doors and engaged privacy mode, the more chance that Rommie would be beyond the skills of Harper to fix.  
  
Even Tyr had admitted to Odo that if Harper couldn't fix her, then no one could. Trance had returned from the station, and taken it upon herself to spend some time with the two DS 9 visitors, more of a distraction for herself as they waited for word from Harper.  
  
The Andromeda had left the station and patrolled the Bajoran system, checking for any of the surviving Dominion ships that had fled the battle. Odo and Dax had taken the opportunity to stay on the High Guard vessel.  
  
Odo and Dax had both warmed to Trance, and enjoyed spending time with her. After some subtle, yet probing questions, Trance had tried to explain the crews reaction to Rommie.  
  
" It's different when it's Rommie who's damaged. She is normally the one who remains strong. Even though she is a copy of the Andromeda's AI, when Harper built the Avatar body he tweaked the programming in the body. He gave her more pronounced emotional states, and as a result, a slightly different personality than the ship itself "  
  
" Although we say she is a warship, which she is, Rommie has become more of the Andromeda's little sister. " Trance clarified  
  
Dax then interrupts,  
  
" But your closer to Rommmie, because she has more pronounced emotions "  
  
" Basically, yes, but we feel for the ship as well." Trance pauses " She has also become the heart of the crew. Especially for Dylan. Ever since he woke up from being trapped for 300 years, he has become much closer to the ship, but more so the Avatar. If Harper is unable to fix Rommie, I don't know how Dylan will react."  
  
" I see " was all Odo said, clearly wanting to ask more, but decided not to push the subject as it was obviously a hard subject for Trance, so he let it drop.  
  
" Harper has requested that all crew members meet me out side the machine shop " came Andromeda's voice over the ships intercom. .  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
At Trance's urging, Dax and Odo also responded to Harper's call. Suddenly the door to the machine shop opened and Rommie walked out to be greeted by her crew.  
  
Tyr just smiled and walked away. While he was just as concerned about Rommie, he would never openly show his emotions for a machine.  
  
Dylan, with the biggest smile on his face, thanked Harper, while Beka just hugged Rommie. Dax and Odo felt like they were intruding, so they just wandered away.  
  
As they walk into command, the two DS 9 crew members found Tyr already there  
  
" Good, you're here" Tyr said as they approached " I was about to call you. Captain Sisko has just contacted us, he wants to talk to you. "  
  
" Thank you Mr Anazasi " Replies Odo.  
  
" Ship, patch the good Captain to the main view screen "  
  
Suddenly Ben Sisko's face appears on the monitor.  
  
" Commander, Odo. " Sisko says, in way of greeting, before changing topic "how is your crew man doing? ?  
  
" She has recovered "Tyr answers simply " Thank you for your concern "  
  
" Commander Dax, " Sisko continues " Have you been able to make any progress on how or why the Andromeda came through the Wormhole ?"  
  
With the events of the last few days, that question had not been given the time it really deserved, Tyr thought to himself .  
  
" Not really I'm afraid. Harper, who I really need to help me understand these readings, has been busy repairing Rommie "  
  
" I See. Your due to return to the station in a few hours. Could you please ask Captain Hunt if he could return with you. I need speak to him. I have a request to ask of him "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Captain Hunt emerged from the turbolift into Ops, Tyr followed him. As they descended the few steps in to the centre of the room, Major Kira waiting for them. Hunt quickly glanced around the room, reflecting on the fact that it was nowhere as chaotic as the last time he was here.  
  
" Major "  
  
" Captain " Kira greets warmly. " I understand that Rommie has made a full recovery. "  
  
" She has indeed " Dylan replies. " Allow me to formally introduce Tyr Anazasi, out of Victoria by Barabrosa, of the Kodiak pride. Tyr, this is Major Kira, first officer of Deep Space 9. "  
  
" Greetings, I am sure " Tyr responds, politely.  
  
" Pleased to meet you. " Kira pauses " The Captain has been expecting you, he's waiting in his office " Kira states, pointing to the office at the top of a flight of stairs.  
  
Dylan and Tyr ascend the steps and proceed straight into Sisko's office.  
  
Sisko had seen then approach and stood up from behind his desk as they entered.  
  
" Captain Sisko, allow me to introduce Tyr Anazasi,out of Victoria by Barabrosa, of the Kodiak pride. " Dylan says for the second time in two minutes " Tyr is my head of security and weapons officer. Tyr this Captain Ben Sisko, commander of this station. "  
  
Sisko and Tyr exchange pleasantries, both sizing the other up. Tyr is wearing his black boots, leather trousers and his chain mail vest. It was only the bone blades that had Sisko a bit concerned.  
  
" I understand from Commander Dax that Mr Worf was injured during the battle two days ago " Tyr states " Is he recovered ?"  
  
" He's fine, he should be back on duty tomorrow " Sisko replies " can I offer you anything ?"  
  
Both Tyr and Dylan politely refuse.  
  
" Very well. Allow me to explain the reason I requested this meeting. As you know we are cut from our supplies, reinforcements, and our comm's are being jammed. I cannot risk sending the Defiant out of the system in case she is needed here, and Martok's bird of Prey took a severe beating and really needs a dry dock. I understand from your briefing that your ships operate a device, the slip stream drive ? I would like to know if you could possibly use it to take some of my injured crew to Earth, wait 2 of 3 days and then return ? "  
  
Tyr knew that Dylan would say yes to the request, so he spoke before Dylan could  
  
" Why is that I feel a but coming "  
  
" Well, we are cut off from outside this system. The Jem Hadar are jamming all transmission, every frequency. If I understood your briefing correctly, you literally hop from one system to the next. But I can no longer say for certain which systems are under our control, or if any have fallen to the Dominion. "  
  
" I see " respond's the Andromeda's Captain, while Tyr remains quiet " The Andromeda is not currently able to make the journey. During the accident that brought us here we took severe damage to our slip drive, "  
  
Tyr was horrified, but not surprised that Dylan was revealing, to his mind, information about a potential weakness.  
  
" However " Dylan continued " the Eureka Maru, the ship that first attracted your attention can easily make the journey. We will need 3 hours to convert the cargo hold to support the injured. Please have your medical staff report on board the Andromeda in 30 minutes, to aid in setting up care for the wounded."  
  
" Agreed " Sisko responds " I will have Mr Worf prepare a list of the systems which should still be safe to traverse. Also, with your permission, I want Worf to accompany you. Once you arrive in the sol system, he will have to contact the system defence forces. "  
  
" Very well " Hunt says, turning to Tyr " I would like you to accompany Beka, Worf and the injured on the Maru. "  
  
" How many injured would you like us to carry ?" Tyr asks  
  
" We have 85 injured who are in need of better care facilities than we have here on the station . The Jem Hadar are very efficient, as you have seen "  
  
" By the way, have you found the real Doctor Bashir ? " Tyr asks " or at least the reason why he was replaced? "  
  
" Yes, It turns out that he was only replaced two days ago. He was actually in a hidden status unit in a storage space at the back of his own office. " Sisko pauses " The one place we never looked in the past, and the one place nobody would question the power drain from a status unit being switched on "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The following day - on board the Eureka Maru.  
  
Beka sits with Bashir in the Maru's small kitchen area, both of them having a brief break from piloting and supervising the injured on board. Worf and Tyr are sat in the cockpit, Tyr at the helm, while Worf is doing his best to understand the alien weapon system controls.  
  
" We will arrive at the next jump point in roughly 15 minutes " Tyr tells Worf, then activates the auto pilot and retracts the seat from the controls.  
  
" I understand that your species operate a Pride system, your are a member of the Kodiak Pride, I believe you said. " Worf queries a few minutes later " It sounds similar to the house system that we Klingon's use "  
  
Tyr then goes to explain the pride system, the Nitcheazean philosophy, and therefore the obsession with ' good genes '. He also mentions, including Worf in a small number of people who he has told, about the slaughter of the Kodiak's and his quest for revenge.  
  
" Surely though, as you survived such a massacre, you genes would be in demand, as you demonstrated good survival traits "  
  
" While in the smaller prides that is so, some of the more powerful tribes do not share this belief. They believe that since I come from the Kodiak, and we never saw the attack coming, we are inferior. While it was true we didn't see the attack coming, it was only because the attackers were from a pride that was supposed to be one of our closest allies. "  
  
" The power the larger prides wield as a result of their size has created great arrogance. It is argued that they were also the driving force behind the revolt that destroyed the commonwealth. The smaller prides such as my own had to go along or be destroyed. But all they did was make our entire galaxy less able to with stand the magog threat. "  
  
Tyr is quiet for a moment, not sure why he is freely telling Worf so many of his own private thoughts. He tries to change the topic of conversation  
  
" There is also a reason that Dylan did not want Harper to come on this trip. "  
  
" Really, what would that be ? "  
  
Tyr is not sure how to phrase what he is trying to say.  
  
" I understand that this Earth is considered a paradise " he says cautiously  
  
" That is so, until the changeling's bombed a conference there had not been a murder on Earth in many years "  
  
Tyr is quiet for a moment  
  
" Our Earth, as well as many other planets, is now a slave world. The most powerful alliance of prides, the Drago - Katsov, control that world. My own pride was against the use of slaves, we hired people to do some of the more unpleasant and mundane jobs, mining, equipment maintance etc. But we treat them well, paid them a good wage and never insisted that they work in unsafe environment's" .  
  
" The Drago - Katsov saw this as not being superior. Take Mr Harper for example, he has survived more trials than anyone I know. He is only 23, has the worst gene that I have ever seen, but has survived on Earth for 18 years, lost most of his family, either to Magog swarms, disease, starvation, or Drago - Katsov death squads. On the Andromeda he was infected with Magog lavae, he has the worst immune system I have ever heard of, yet survives? Is he that inferior ? " Tyr was shocked that he was drawn to tell Worf so much of his feelings and opinions regarding Harper  
  
" Obviously it is these Drago Katsov that are inferior, as well as honourless, " Worf states simply, but before he can continue, an alarm starts beeping. Tyr focuses on the screen in front of him.  
  
Beka and Julian also hear the alarm from the kitchen and enter the cockpit,  
  
" Tyr, what's going on " Beka asks as he slides the pilots chair forward, so he can reach the controls  
  
" We are receiving a transmission from a vessel, putting on speakers "  
  
Suddenly a voice comes over the speakers. The voice speaks English but with a strange accent. Bashir recognises it from one of the Federations many colony worlds.  
  
" This is Federation vessel USS Exeter. Any allied vessel in the area, please respond "  
  
Worf feels all eyes on him  
  
" The Exeter is an ageing Excelsior class long range cruiser. She was due to be de-commissioned, but with the war every vessel is in great demand. Permission to reply ? "  
  
After receiving a nod from Beka, Tyr activates the comm system. Worf speaks into the unit.  
  
" Attention Exeter, this is Commander Worf of DS 9. What is nature of the distress ? "  
  
"Thank the lord, this is Lieutenant Kidd, night watch officer and senior surviving officer of the Exeter. We have had an encounter with two Cardassian warships, both have taken severe damage, but we are equally crippled. We are operating on batteries only and have many injured on board. Formally requesting a tow, medical relief and engineering crews. "  
  
" Understood, what is you location ? "  
  
" In system Epslion Delta. I have positioned the ship at system code 3323 "  
  
Worf toggles the comm off " Doctor, how many more casualties can you cater for ? "  
  
Bashir looks thoughtful for briefly before speaking " 25 in relative comfort. But we will find a way of making room for all that need it "  
  
" Good, an average Excelsior class ship carries a crew of anywhere between 400 - 500 " Worf is quiet for a moment, before speaking directly to Beka. " In a space battle, there would mean that you can expect anywhere between 100 - 150 survivors. "  
  
" Captain Valentine, I request that we alter course and go to the aid of the Exeter "  
  
Beka just nods, and Tyr changes course, and begins planning a route to the stricken ship.  
  
Worf re-toggles the comm  
  
"Mr Kidd "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
" We are en-route, our ETA is ....." He looks at Beka, who is consulting some nav displays " roughly 40 minutes "  
  
" ETA is 40 minutes "  
  
" Understood, Kidd out "  
  
Bashir is the first to speak  
  
" I'll go and arrange medical as best I can "  
  
Worf looks at Tyr  
  
" I would be grateful if you could board the Exeter with me. We will need to do a quick sweep of the ship, to look for anymore injured that they may of missed " Tyr just nods once, concentrating on piloting the ship.  
  
" I'll let DS 9 and the Andromeda know what's going on. " Beka offers as Tyr calls on the ships helm.  
  
" Brace for slip stream " 


	10. The USS Exeter

Chapter 9 - The USS Exeter  
  
The Eurka Maru appears in the Epslion Delta system in a flash of white light.  
  
" Scan for a gas giant with a small ice moon, the Exeter will be in a polar orbit there. " Worf says. Beka quickly scans the system.  
  
" I have them, the ship looks to have taken quite a beating " Beka responds, moments later  
  
As Tyr alters the Eureka Maru's course toward the stricken ship Worf speaks  
  
" Yes, the Excelsior class starship has one of the most durable space frames that the Federation has ever designed. They have been in service now for roughly 85 years. "  
  
Worf then simply stares out of the cockpit window of the small ship until the Exeter comes into view. The ships hull was covered in weapons impacts. The command bridge on the top of the ship had been completely gutted, the port side impluse engine looked like a black twisted heap of metal. As they got closer Worf could make out numerous hull breaches, but without the tell tale force field designed to keep the atmosphere inside the ship.  
  
" There is a docking bay at the rear of the ship " Bashir says to Tyr quietly from the rear of the cockpit  
  
Tyr pilots the Maru round the ship so that they can approach the docking bay. But as the bay comes into view, they can see that it has also been on the receiving end of some enemy fire. The bay doors, which close automatically whenever the ship is under battle conditions, had been blown apart, making the bay unusable.  
  
" It looks like she was ambushed with her shields down from the front and rear at the same time " Bashir says, more to himself than anybody else.  
  
Worf silently agreed with the young Doctor's assesment, but simply said " There should be a docking port on the port side of the lower hull that will match the Maru's docking port "  
  
Again the small tug approached the larger vessel, damage was becoming more and more visible on the Exeter. Black marks indicating hull breaches and weapon impacts were dotted about the entire vessel. As the Maru approached Tyr noticed that the weapons array on the bottom section was hanging on, literally by there power cables.  
  
Tyr brought the ship to docking port and they connected as quickly as possible. The docking port airlock doors rolled aside to reveal Lt Kidd waiting for them, Bashir vanished quickly into the ships interior, while two of the three nurses with him waited at the docking port to assist the wounded as they arrived. Beka stayed in the cockpit keeping an eye on sensors for any sign of the attackers, which could still be anywhere in the system.  
  
Worf and Tyr were speaking quickly with Lt Kidd about the status of the Exeter and its surviving crew.  
  
" Our ships complement was 450, we left base with an additional 200 marines, we had to convert the shuttle bay and two holds to accommodate them. "  
  
At this revelation, Worf realised that they would have been sucked out when the hanger doors were breached.  
  
" There are only 155 crew still able to stand, including the remaining marines, and we have 84 people in sick bay. They caught us with shields down and suffered a lot of hull breaches, most of our people were literally sucked out into space. All power was lost to the forward section of the ship. Power relays and conduits have blown all over the ship, we are stuck down in the engineering sections, scanners are not picking up any life signs in the neck or primary hull. "  
  
Worf digests all he is told  
  
" Mr Kidd, we have not been able to contact any allied vessel able to respond, this is a small medical relief ship, we don't have any engineers on board. What are the chances of the Exeter being made for warp speed ready with your current level of manpower, don't tell me what I want to hear, just the truth. "  
  
Kidd looks relieved that Worf is happy to take command of such a wrecked ship.  
  
" Honestly, sir, the ship is wrecked. The only thing that seems to be working is the SIF, the warp drive off -line, the ..." he is interrupted by Tyr  
  
" What if I may ask is a SIF ? "  
  
Kidd looks at Tyr as if he had just sprouted a second head  
  
" The Structural Integrity Field is the field that controls hull stress. Without it the hull of our ships would simply not be able t with stand the pressure of FTL travel or battle " Mr Kidd loses his train of thought as Tyr turns and hurries into the cockpit.  
  
Worf can hear him speaking with Beka. He returns a minute later.  
  
" Mr Worf, Mr Kidd, I have a suggestion, the Maru is primarily a salvage vessel, it has engines a lot more powerful than most vessels of this size. We could evacuate most of your personnel except a skeleton crew here, and then attach our towing cables and get the Exeter out of here. The only gamble is would the SIF hold? "  
  
Kidd answers straight away  
  
" Not with our current power reserves. "  
  
Beka's voice is suddenly heard from behind Tyr " I'll set up a power feed cable as well, but we have to break orbit in 18 minutes or there's going to be trouble. The scanners have picked up two vessels heading this way, and your database identifies them as Galor class warships. " 


	11. Diplomatic Relationships

Chapter 10 - Diplomatic Relationships.  
  
Rommie stood on the docking ring of DS9, looking out one of the many view ports, at the Rotarran. The vessel, Rommie decided, was more of a large scout, or possibly the Klingon's idea of a frigate. The hull was pitted with weapons scars, evidence of the desperate fight while protecting the Defiant. As she continued her analysis of the docked ship, she realised that a lot of the weapons impacts on the hull were old. Considering the Klingon mind set, Rommie decided that the hull was left that way intentionally. However, a lot of the damage was painfully obvious.  
  
Rommie decided that she liked the simple design, purely from an aesthetic point of view. She turned away from the view port and headed towards the airlock.  
  
It had been Dylan's idea for Rommie to establish a rapport with the warrior race. Dax and Harper were still having problems figuring out why Andromeda had been sucked into this universe, and not re-emegred in their own. If they were going to be stuck here, then Dylan reasoned it made sense to have friends, rather than enemies.  
  
Therefore Rommie had contacted the Klingon ship with the intention of making an appointment to see General Martok. She had been told by the comm officer to simply turn up, and if the General wanted to see her, he would. According to Dax, a display of strength and skill in combat was always a good opening start when talking to Klingon's for the first time. To that end, Rommie brought her force lance with her. If the opportunity arose, she would give the Klingoin's a simple display, perhaps offer to spar with one of them ?  
  
The docking port suddenly rolled back and Latnok emerged. He took one look at Rommie and reacted instantly by pulling a fierce looking, three pronged dagger and charged, screaming .  
  
" For honour "  
  
As he charged Rommie stepped towards him, her hand shot straight up and caught him by the neck. Rommie's free hand caught his other wrist and snapped it. Latnok screamed again and dropped the knife,this time in pain, as Rommie lifted him higher off the ground until his head was almost touching the ceiling.  
  
As Rommie was deciding what to do with Latnok, three more crewmen emerged from the Klingon warship, having heard Latnoks screams. Rommie simply tossed the Klingon towards his fellow crew members. He was knocked out by the force of the impact with the interior walk of the docking port. Two more Klingon's also emerged from the ship, making it five to one.  
  
Rommie simply deployed her force lance into staff mode, and smiled daring the Klingon's to attack.  
  
" I'm here to see the General " Rommie stated  
  
The front two charged, Rommie with all her Highgaurd technology, instantly noticed an opening and dives between the two, shattering their knees as she passed them. They two Klingons go down in a howl of pain, Rommie spins to face another attacker and sees a fist heading directly towards her face. She simply catches the fist and crushes all the bones in her attackers hand.  
  
In an attempt to break himself free of the small woman, the Klingon opts to simply head butt her, which he successfully does, and his hand is released as he falls to the floor unconscious. She whirled back towards the docking port as more of the ships crew came charging out  
  
Inside the battered bird of prey, Martok walks the short passage from his quarters towards the mess deck, expecting to find some of his crew there between shifts. He tried to have at least one meal with his crew every week, always varying which shift he sat with, to make sure that his crew's moral was ok.  
  
He rounded a corner as three figures rush out of the mess hall and head forward through the ship in an obvious hurry. He lost sight of his crew men so Martok had to break into a run to keep up with them, confused why they were heading to the docking port connecting them with DS 9.  
  
Suddenly Martok hears the sounds of fighting and cries of pain, making him hurry even more. As he enters the docking port, he sees a good portion of his crew, on the floor, with obvious broken bones, cuts, or simply unconscious. As he emerges onto the Deep Space 9 side of the docking port he sees Rommie deliver a kick to the head of the last remaining standing Rotarran crew member. She falls to the deck at Rommie's feet. Martok realises that Rommie doesn't have a mark on her, or is even breathing heavily.  
  
" Enough " yells Martok, " look at what you have done" preparing to attack Rommie himself.  
  
Rommie assumes an informal stance, and addresses the General  
  
" General, I must apologise for damaging your crew, that was not my intention " Rommie says, while she retracts her staff and returns it to her holster.  
  
" Captain Hunt ordered me to speak with you, I tried to make an appointment but was simply told to turn up. When I reached your airlock, Latnok was exiting the lock and attacked me without warning. I defended myself. "she explains " But more of your crew members kept emerging and attacking me when they saw their crewmates lying on the floor. "  
  
Martok glances round " How were you able to defeat 30 Klingon warriors without a mark on you? "  
  
" With respect General, it's 31, and I was told that when you establish contact with Klingon's for the first time, a display of fighting skills is always a good start? Nobody told me that a ship full of warriors would attack me!" Rommie pauses for a moment " But it does save me the trouble of a sparring session "  
  
Suddenly Odo comes running run the corner after being alerted that the Klingons were rioting, but is taken aback when he sees the carnage and Rommie stood talking to Martok. After seeing Latnok, he realised what had happened and tapped his comm badge  
  
" Odo to infirmary. We have a large number of Klingons that require medical attention outside the Rotarran's berth "  
  
Odo examines the nearest Klingon, looking at the damage inflicted by the living incarnation of a war ship. Odo smiled privately at the thought of the Klingons reaction when they found out Rommie's true origins. Odo realised with a start that Martok was getting more and more angry at the avatar, and if he didn't act Martok would be joining his crew on the floor.  
  
" General, I believe that I can offer a explanation" Odo pauses getting Martok's attention "Perhaps it would be better to have this conversation in private"  
  
Martok waits until medical crews arrive and start tending to the bulk of his crew laying on the floor of DS9.  
  
" This way "  
  
Martok lead them through the winding corridors of the warship to his state room and office. On the way though the ship Odo and Rommie are surprised at the amount of damage sustained by the ship. Rommie starts to revise her opinion of the Klingon bird of prey.  
  
" Explain to me now " Martok barks as he sits down, not bothering to offer the others a seat.  
  
" As you are aware, Rommie here is from the Andromeda " Odo began "She was sent to see you by her Captain, Dylan Hunt. At present, the ship and crew are no closer to finding a way home. To that end they have decided to establish closer ties with ourselves and the Klingon empire. Dax suggested to Captain Hunt that Rommie would be the best choice from his crew to establish ties, however loosely with yourselves, as she is the best officer on the Andromeda in the field of combat"  
  
" If you recall the battle recently when our shields were sabotaged, DS 9 was boarded. We were about to be over run, when Rommie engaged the Jem Hadar in combat. This, as you know, is not an easy task"  
  
" You survived battle with a Jem Hadar boarding party ? " Martok asks, looking at Rommie with new respect. " Their boarding parties are always veteran warriors"  
  
" I killed them all " Rommie states simply  
  
" I find that hard to believe "  
  
" Its true " Odo interjects "After the battle, we collected the bodies, Jem Hadar bodies. Only 23 were killed by DS9 personal. The rest were dispatched by Rommie "  
  
"General, would you find it hard to believe that I am not human, despite my appearance? I am in fact the Avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant . "  
  
" Avatar, I am not familiar with this term ? " Martok says, eyeing Rommie with suspicion.  
  
" General, please indulge me. Hail the Andromeda "  
  
The Klingon reaches to a console, hails the ship, not certain what this will achieve.  
  
Suddenly he sits bolt upright as a picture of Rommie appears on the screen in response to his hail.  
  
" Allow me to explain. I am the Highgaurd Glorious Heritage class Heavy Cruiser Shinning Path to Truth and Glory, more commonly referred to as the Andromeda Ascendant " Andromeda begins " The ship is controlled by a very complex artificial Intelligence, me, which is capable of splitting itself into various copies. I am equipped with a 3 delta 6 type android. While the majority of my robots are not sophisticated enough to receive a downloaded copy of my program, the delta 6 type is. We are in constant contact, but if the need arises, we can operate separately for long periods of time. I am Rommie, she is me. Think of us as sisters. Andromeda out"  
  
Martok looks at Rommie for a full two minutes before speaking.  
  
" My crew were beaten by a machine, the Jem Hadar we beaten by the same machine.  
  
Rommie speaks very coldly  
  
" General Martok, I told this to Worf, and now I will tell you. Where I come from, AI's are considered alive, with all the same rights as you would have. I am the living version of the biggest warship in this quadrant. I easily captured your ship, I saved you in battle, I defeated your crew with no difficulty at all. I am beginning to see this meeting is pointless. It is obvious that you are without honour. I am going to advise my Captain that there is little point in establishing ties with your race. " With that statement said, Rommie stands to leave.  
  
Odo was more surprised than Martok at the response of the Avatar.  
  
"Wait " Martok calls, not happy with the way this conversation was heading, and the prospect of losing an alliance with an incredibly powerful ship  
  
" I am truly sorry if I caused offence. The technology that has 'created' you is new to me. I am only aware of one android, a star fleet commander, who is sentient. It is simply a new concept I am coming to terms with. I applaud you as a warrior, worthy of many stories and song. "  
  
Martok goes very quiet, before saying to Rommie, using a tone of voice that left her in no doubt as to his meaning  
  
" I will now tell you something, also only once. Never imply I am without honour, or I will die in the attempt to kill you. That is the same of all Klingon's!"  
  
" Latnok, and indeed most of my crew, will now consider it a matter of honour to best you in combat. However, most will have the common sense not to challenge you. If any do, please do not harm them too much, I need an mostly intact crew. "  
  
" Apology accepted general. And I offer one with regard to your honour as well. Sorry if I'm also a bit sensitive about the way I'm treat, but as the only surviving High Guard AI I am aware of, people tend to treat me as "  
  
" A machine" Martok interrupted. Rommie just looked at Martok, seconds later, he broke out laughing. Rommie smiled as well.  
  
" Now then general. I would first of all like to offer you the full tour of the Andromeda Ascendant. Not just the hangar bay this time, but the full tour. Our crew is a little depleted, but you are welcome to join us for our evening meal "  
  
" Agreed, but don't you need to see if Captain Hunt will be present..Oh course, forgive me, but I'm still getting use to the whole connected to the ship thing. However, first I must check on my crew. You did injury an annoying amount of them. "  
  
" Indeed I did, but for the sake of diplomacy, you will find that there is nothing life threatening, bearing in mind the nearness of medical help available, on your ship the station and on Andromeda as well. "  
  
" Ah, I understand. "  
  
Odo then speaks, after having been quiet for most of the meeting.  
  
" Well, I must continue my security round, excuse me " giving the two a nod of his head, he proceeded round the docking ring.  
  
Five minutes later, Rommie and Martok exited the sick bay on DS 9's promenade and were heading towards Rommie's drop ship which would take them out to her ship self.. The journey would take 10 minutes.  
  
" I never had chance to mention this before, but you/the ship have a very elegant design. How long did you take to build? " Martok asked.  
  
" To make this easier. When you speak of the ship, she's my sister, if you see her on any monitor or holographic form, she simply my twin sister. It took 5 years from the laying of the keel to my launch. I'm the twelfth of this class to be launched, normally the flagship of a battle group of anything up to 50 vessels.."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Beka looks at her display with more concern. When the Exeter had entered orbit around this moon it's back up reactor had been so close to overload that the survivors of the crew had been forced to shut it down, otherwise it was going to blow up in their faces.  
  
The only problem with that course of action was that now they had insufficient power to break orbit. Beka knew that the Maru had the power available too tow both ships. It was simply going to take a bit longer, especially with the extra power drain which they had to give the Exeter.  
  
She was alone in the cockpit. Worf and Tyr were with the surviving officer on the Exeter, who was little more than a Kidd, Beka thought, smiling at her own pun. The doctor had opted to stay on board as well, tending to the wounded, as the Exeter's medical staff had not been spared from causalities.  
  
Before leaving the Maru Worf had pulled her to one side and said  
  
" Once those warships are within range, they will simply attack. If that happens cut the tow cables and make a run for it. They are more than likely to board us, but for some reason transporter's cannot penetrate this hull, and they will be interested in this ship and its technology. "  
  
Suddenly the comm system sparks into life with Tyr's voice from the Exeter.  
  
" Captain Valentine. I believe now would be a good time to get us underway. Mr Worf estimates that it will be 45 seconds until we are in weapons range of the approaching ships. What is our ETA for slip stream ? "  
  
Before she answers Beka engages her engines and the entire ship starts shaking from the strain.  
  
" Slip stream ETA is now 90 seconds "  
  
Tyr had left the channel between the two ships open, in order for Beka to hear what is said in the engineering room of the Exeter, but it was a lot harder to figure out who was saying what.  
  
" Weapons status? " Beka suspected that was Tyr  
  
" Off Line "  
  
" Security forces "  
  
" Mostly dead, injured, we have 150 personnel able to fight, of which 35 are marines, who are armed "  
  
" Mr Kidd, pick the 3 most sensitive areas left on this ship, split the marines at those locations "  
  
" They are now in weapons range "  
  
10 tense seconds pass  
  
" We are being hailed "  
  
" On screen "  
  
Beka wished she could activate the comm station view screen in order to see the transmission, but dared not take her hands from the controls.  
  
" I am Gul Kinmar of the warship Tennok. To the commander of the crippled federation starship. Prepare to be boarded and surrender both your ship and its tug. "  
  
" This is Commander Worf, currently in command of the Federation Star Ship Exeter. You will not board this vessel. You will vacate..."  
  
Worf is suddenly cut off by one of the staff manning the ship's sensors.  
  
" Sir We are being boarded "  
  
Before Worf can reply Gul Kinmar speaks again  
  
" I gave you a chance to spare your crew Klingon, now they will die with you "  
  
" Sir we have 40 enemy soldier's on board "  
  
" All hands we have been boarded..repel boarders " Worf say into the ships intercom.  
  
" Anytime now Beka " Tyr said into the comm, forcefully.  
  
Suddenly the two Cardassain vessels open fire. The lead vessel targeted the towing cables awhile the second vessel targets the Maru's engines. Its weapon fire impact on the hull of the Maru as Beka engaged the slip stream drives.  
  
The weapons fire from the lead ship severed the tow cables, as well as the power transfer cable. The Maru escapes into Slipstream, while the Exeter simply drifts forward, its chance of escape gone.  
  
Beka exits slipstream moments later, cursing about the worst timing ever. As she gets up from the pilots seat the Maru is rocked wildly, panels spark before going dark, indicating a power failure. As Beka is plunged into darkness, she realises the live power transfer cable must have made contact with the hull, shorting out most of the Maru's power supply.  
  
Beka activates a panel that is still showing a light, and calls up a systems check. The slip stream drive and comm's are completely blown.  
  
" Where is Harper when you need him ?"  
  
Before Beka can think of a really good curse of Harper not being there, an alarm sounds from the tactical station  
  
" You have got to be kidding me "  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Back on board the Exeter in main engineering, Tyr, Worf , Kidd and a few of the engineering staff watch a monitor, They see the Maru depart in a blast of white light. Moments after beng struck by weapons fire from the Cardassians.  
  
There is silence for a few se-conds, but then Tyr is the first to speak  
  
" Mr Kidd, what is the status of the boarding parties ?"  
  
Kidd shakes off his shock and manipulates a control console  
  
" There are now 150 soldiers on board, 50 are near the Shuttle bay, starting to work forward, 50 are near the neck of the ship, heading aft, and the remaining are on the lower deck, heading up "  
  
Worf suddenly smiles, activates the external sensors, smiles, and then announces.  
  
" I have a suggestion " 


	12. Worf's Plan

Chapter 11  
  
Worf's Plan .  
  
Martok sits in the Andromeda's mess, with Rommie, Hunt, Dax, Harper, Trance and Sisko. The DS9 Captain had been invited soon after Rommie had brought Martok on board. The Klingon was very interested in the internal guns and gravity generators that were part of the Andromeda's internal defences, both with a mind for implementing them on bases as well as ships.  
  
Martok still had a doubt as the back of mind indicating caution with regard to Rommie. It was just the knowledge that she was so innocent looking, yet so dangerous. Now that he had chance to speak to Hunt, he decided that he was very similar to Starfleet Captains, but with less constraints. Harper, the young engineer of the mammoth vessel, looked tired to the point that Martok was willing to bet on how long he could stay awake, Martok's personal bet would be 10 minutes.  
  
Dax looked tired as well, not as tired as Harper, but still tired. His train of thought was interrupted as Hunt spoke to Harper  
  
"Mr Harper, I know how hard you and Dax have been working. I think that we can do without you for a while. Take 36 hours R&R. "  
  
At this point, Sisko, who had been chatting to Rommie, speaks to Harper  
  
" If you go to Quarks, the station Bar, I have told him to make the holo- suites available to any Andromeda crewman. Just make sure that he doesn't try and charge you. If he does, remind him of our last conversation"  
  
As Harper gets up, Andromeda appears in holographic form near Dylan  
  
" Captain, we have received at transmission from the Maru"  
  
Sisko looks at Hunt,  
  
" You could have mentioned that you could communicate through the jamming "  
  
" We were not sure if we could. Besides which, the transmission band is not capable of being detected by your equipment. We were going to leave a transmitter on Earth for you " Rommie speaks, defending her Captain.  
  
Sisko anger evaporates  
  
" Display message "  
  
All eyes are on the screen as the message from Beka is replayed.  
  
Once the message has finished, both Martok and Dylan look at Sisko, who is racking his brain, trying to remember any details about the Exeter. Suddenly he smiles.  
  
"The Exeter is an old long range explorer, but no slouch in a firefight. If she has been captured, it may well be the distress call is the bait to lure someone into a trap " Sisko says, concerned. " It would take the Defiant too long to get there to intervene if it is a trap"  
  
" And the Rotarran is in no shape to leave the system, let along a possible battle " Martok added, frustrated with the state of his flagship.  
  
" It is pointless to try and contact the Maru now." Rommie interjects " With Tyr and Beka on board, they would have gone into silent running, they can only receive short range "  
  
"Very well" Dylan says " Mr Harper, there has been a change of plan. I'm leaving Andromeda in your hands " Martok smirks to himself as Rommie's face looks very concerned  
  
" Don't worry boss, this time you can count on me" Harper says, fatigue suddenly gone and looking more serious than Dylan has ever seen him.  
  
" What are you planning to do?" Sisko asks " Your drive has not been repaired yet "  
  
"I'm going to take a slip fighter and make sure that everything is Ok " Hunt pauses "They are faster than anything but the Andromeda, and a lot more manoeuvrable "  
  
" How any people do they carry ?" Sisko asks  
  
" Two in a squeeze " Dylan asks "Why?"  
  
" I would like to join you " Sisko states simply " My people are also out there "  
  
" Be in the launch bay in 5 minutes " A droid will be there to assist you with the flight suit " Hunt then heads out of the mess without another word, heading for his quarters. Rommie stays with the remainder of the party, Harper looks at Rommie  
  
" I'm going to get some sleep, wake me if there's any problems " he looks at Martok and Dax " Your welcome to stay, or Rommie can take you back to the station "  
  
" Captain, would you care to follow me to the hanger deck " said holographic Andromeda as she looks at Sisko.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Rommie and Sisko are waiting by one of the slip fighters as Hunt enters the bay.  
  
" Captain, I've downloaded all relevant data into the on board computer. Also, in the Tactical database, you will find all available information on Dominion allied vessels. "  
  
" Understood " Dylan responds. He gestures into the cockpit. " Captain, after you ." As Sisko climbs into the rear of the small fighter, Dylan addresses the Andromeda " I know you would rather be coming with me, but I need you here. Tell Harper to focus his efforts on the Slip Drive "  
  
" You think you might need something more potent than a slip fighter " Rommie says " Aye Sir "  
  
Hunt then climbs into the cockpit, powers the small vessel up, and then activates the launch sequence.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
" Mr Worf, are you sure this is a good idea ?" Tyr asks  
  
" Considering our situation, it seems to be our best option " Worf replied vaguely  
  
They were stood at the front of a transporter platform, behind them, also awaiting transport, were 10 Exeter surviving crew members. The plan had seemed rather easy at first, but now it did not seem very clever. They had diverted power from the gravity system on most of the deck, including the ones that had the Cardassian boarding parties on, and were using it to power the transporter.  
  
" It's going to take 35 seconds to recharge, before we can send the second wave" Lt Kidd said from the console. Currently 20 marines are guarding the sick bay, and the rest of the surviving crewmen are waiting in turn. The Cardassian warships had lowered their shields in order to board the Exeter, but as there was no weapons fire from the once proud ship, they had both not raised the shields again, leaving them open for a counter assault.  
  
" Very well " Worf responds, looking straight at Lt Kidd. "Send the second team to the other vessel, then alternatively until all boarding parties have gone. I expect that there should only be 150 crewmen left on board each vessel, less any causalities. Energise"  
  
Lt Kidd operated the console in front of him and the first wave of the boarding party vanished from sight.  
  
They re-appeared in the Cardassian transporter room, Tyr raised is gauss rifle and fired at the operator. To Worf's surprise, the internal alarm didn't sound.  
  
" It fires projectiles, not energy beams. " Tyr said, as he passed Worf a smaller pistol from its holster on his hip. The small party headed out of the room into the ship. As agreed, the 5 marines went forward towards the torpedo bays. Their mission was simple, plant explosives around the torpedos. If they tried firing any more, the entire supply of torpedos would detonate. The same could happen by remote control if there were captured. Worf and Tyr's party headed for the engine room, if the ship had no power, it would be in the same state as the Exeter.  
  
Worf and Tyr had made it down 2 decks, forcing Tyr to admit that Worf's estimate about the number of available crew on board would be depleted, when suddenly the speaker system came blaring to life.  
  
" All crew, resume battle stations, another vessel has entered the area "  
  
" The shields will be raised again, which means that the rest of the boarding party will be stuck on the Exeter. We need to get to a terminal and find out who's out there " Worf hisses.  
  
" Agreed "  
  
" Sir "  
  
They both turn to face the remainder of the boarding party, to see the lead officer, who is pointing at a door. A quick glance reveals some writing on the door, but nobody can understand it.  
  
" Life support and environmental control " Ensign T'Vall translates, after consulting a translator.  
  
The entire party storm the small room, there are 4 crewmen in there, the Starfleeters take out three, but as Worf is about to shoot the fourth, the entire deck heave's as the ship comes under fire.  
  
The surviving Cardassian shoots wildly, also caught out by the shaking deck, but his shot hits T'Vall in the chest. T'Vall's last act before death claimed the Vulcan was to shoot his opponent in the head.  
  
Two of the boarding party instantly turn and guard the door, one pulls T'Valls body out of the line of fire, while Tyr and Worf head to the control panels in the room.  
  
Worf calls up a visual of the attacking ship, it looks similar in design to the Andromeda, but of a much smaller scale.  
  
" It is a slip fighter " Tyr answers Worf's unspoken question. "Which means that has to be Dylan out there"  
  
" How much damage can it inflict on this ship ?" Worf asks as the fighter makes a run on the other ship. It fires its guns and then spins out of the line of fire as the other cruiser tries to hit the smaller ship, without success.  
  
" I'm not sure " Tyr responds. " Can we override this ships security lock out and flood the ship with some sort of sleep gas?"  
  
" I can " Says one of the guards at the door. Ensign Conroy " I worked a lot in the computer core with T'Vall "  
  
The Ensign then swap's positions with the ensign that had moved T'Valls body. He walked straight to the console's pulled out two access covers and started working. 5 minutes later, he was still working, while the ship had taken a lot of blows from Dylan's slip fighter,  
  
" Activating now " Conroy said, and pressed a button. "I have isolated this room, I didn't isolate the armoury, as we have no way of knowing if our forces have taken it. At worst they are going to wake up in 12 hours with a sore head. The cycle is going to take 10 minutes to gas them and clear the atmosphere "  
  
"Understood " Worf replies.  
  
Tyr then activates his comm  
  
" Dylan, this is Tyr, respond "  
  
" Dylan here, its good to hear your voice "  
  
In the background, Tyr can hear the small fighters weapons firing, but the ship remains steady, so Tyr assumes that the weapons are being fired at the other vessel.  
  
" Indeed, I am on one of the vessels. We have just gassed the entire crew. We will be in control of this ship in a matter of minutes "  
  
" Understood. I believe that the other ship is about to leave the area, its defences are almost gone and I believe that they are powering up their FTL drives "  
  
" Once they have gone, we will manage here " Tyr responds " The Maru was struck by weapons fire as she entered slip stream, you should be able to track her down using the nanobot trackers. I do not know the extent of the damage the weapons fire inflicted. "  
  
" Understood.. The other vessel has just left. The ship you are on has more of its weapons array intact, so you should be fine if they do decide to return "  
  
Sisko then speaks up  
  
" Mr Worf "  
  
" Aye Sir " Worf answers, surprised to hear his CO.  
  
" Your orders are to two the Exeter and proceed to the nearest Starbase, then proceed to Earth, we will rendezvous with you there "  
  
" Aye Sir"  
  
The boarding party had to wait for the gas to be cleared from the rest of the ship. When the computer reported that the air had been filtered, removing all of the sleep agent, the surviving members of the party emerged from the room. Two of them led the way while Tyr and Worf brought up the rear. They headed straight for the bridge, but had only travelled a few metre's when Worf tapped his comm badge.  
  
" Worf to Marine detachment "  
  
" Sargeant O'Ternell here sir " Came the almost instant reply .  
  
" Sargeant, we have taken the ship, I want you and your squad to secure the crew in the brigs. The rest of the boarding party will be on board soon, so you can have extra manpower if you need it. "  
  
" Understood, I will report to the bridge when they are all secure, however its quite a big ship, so we are going to have to use the ships tranporters "  
  
" Understood. Worf out "  
  
During that conversation, the small group had entered a turbolift. Ensign Conroy had input the destination for the bridge.  
  
" How come the marines were un-effected by the sleeping agent? " Tyr asks the star fleeter's  
  
" Standard tactical helmets are designed to analyse the surrounding air. If they detect any foreign or harmful substances, they activate a small reserve of breathable air " Worf responds instantly. Just as the lift doors open revealing the bridge. As they emerge the last of the bridge crew are beamed out of sight. The small group wander around the bridge, and sit at various stations.  
  
Ensign Conroy opens a panel under one of the stations, plugs some equipment into the computer and within a few moments, all the displays turn from Cardassian to Federation Standard.  
  
Worf sits in the command chair of the captured Cardassian ship. The ships helm and navigation stations were manned by Exeter crewmen.  
  
As Worf continued his visual inspection of the bridge, he saw Tyr Anasazi at the weapons console. He knew that with Tyr's attitude for survival, no one would sneak up on them. Worf was also impressed with the way he had grasped how the weapons console operated.  
  
Turning his attention back Conroy, who was now sat at the ships operations station.  
  
" Status "  
  
" The ship has full power available. There is some damage to the forward and aft weapons array, they are operating at roughly 40% capacity. The shields are in need of attention, they are reduced to 15%. Engine and towing systems are, however undamaged "  
  
" We are moving into position to tow the Exeter " the officer at the helm called.  
  
" Activate towing beams when in position. Prepare a course too station DS 6. It should be the closest, and the nearest with facilities that could take the Exeter off our hands "  
  
" Sir, in position "  
  
" Activate towing beams "  
  
" We have them "  
  
"Engage warp drive, warp 3 " 


	13. The Cavalry

Chapter 12 - The Cavalry  
  
The slip fighter.  
  
"So, where are we? " Sisko asks  
  
" Your database calls this system, Tan-okia. It has eight planets and an asteroid field "  
  
Dylan and Sisko had spent the last two hours looking for the Maru, since leaving the Exeter and captured Cardassian Warship, and this was the fourth system they had inspected.  
  
" It's not a system that I am familiar with " Sisko admits " Explain your detection methods again " he asks, after staring at the display in front of him .  
  
" Well, if we cannot locate the ship itself, we should be able to locate Beka if we are in the same system, all of the Andromeda's crew have nanobots under the skin that transmit a beacon with enough range to be detected anywhere within the same system. "  
  
" What if they had been forced to land ? "  
  
" The beacon would still get through most jamming. ..." Hunt trails off " it would not get through the Atmosphere of a, by your designation, class N atmosphere "  
  
" There is a class N planet in this system " Sisko states, checking the readout in front of him  
  
" Lets move in for a closer scan "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Beka sat in the cockpit area of the Maru. Her father's ship was quite beaten up, she decided, just before cursing and throwing a circuit board across the floor. With the slip drive out, and no working comm, as well as Jem Hadar being in the same system, she had been forced to land the ship, in order to avoid a enemy patrol ship. She had picked this planet as it had the worse atmosphere within range, or the best, Beka had thought at the time, to avoid the enemy patrol.  
  
The only thing she had not counted on was the standard engines not re- starting after powering down to avoid detection. The Andromeda crew would look for her. Tyr was probably dead by now, she realised sadly. Still, once Harper had Andromeda repaired, and once he discovered that she was missing, he'd work non stop to get them up and running, Dylan would search until he found her, or she decided numbly, her remains.  
  
Beka frowned, worry lines crossed her face. The injured from both DS9 and the Exeter didn't have time thought. When the live power transfer cable had impacted the hull, it had fried the power core, and the Maru was slowly losing life support. Beka shivered suddenly. She had reduced the life support in the cockpit further than anywhere else.  
  
Hurry Dylan. Beka thought, before she closed her eyes to sleep, hurry Dylan.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
" I have the Maru " Dylan said relief in his voice " She has landed on the third planet, but they are not responding to hails. That means that they are either not on board or the comm unit is not working"  
  
" There are also a number of vessels entering the system " Sisko interrupted " A number of Jem Hadar battleships, with a heavy escort. They are not very friendly. It looks like they are going to rendezvous with some of their colleagues I just scanned, in orbit around the 4th planet. "  
  
" Understood. I'm going to hide us in the magnetic pole of the planet Beka is on."  
  
The two captains were very quiet as the small fighter hid at the top of the planet.  
  
" We are going to need help " Dylan stated  
  
" You mentioned that our equipment was not capable of detecting your transmissions ? "  
  
" I'm way ahead of you "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
On board the Andromeda  
  
Andromeda appears in holographic form next to Harper, who asleep in his quarters.  
  
" Harper. Report to command "  
  
"Ummm.? "  
  
"HARPER Report to command "  
  
" Ok, ok, I'm on my way "  
  
As Harper dragged his body out of bed. " Rommie, can't you tell me what the problem is now ?"  
  
" I have received a transmission from Dylan's slip fighter " came the reply, causing Harper to dart from his bed into the en-suite bathroom.  
  
Harper suddenly felt very vulnerable, as he realised that he was naked. As he made a grab for the nearest item of clothing, Andromeda merely raised an eyebrow and turned her back, much to Harper's relief.  
  
Knowing that he would still be able to have a conversation with Andromeda, Harper asks what the transmission said.  
  
" They require the presence of the Andromeda " came the brief response.  
  
" Why ? "  
  
" They found the vessel in distress. But the Maru was not in the area. " As Harper got dressed he listened to the full report. Right down to the capture of an enemy warship, and the size of the enemy force currently in the system Tan-Okia  
  
Harper then summed up what they had to do as he finished getting dressed.  
  
" So basically, Dylan wants us to go over there and distract a Dominion a battle fleet and then rescue Beka ? "  
  
" No, he wants us to go over there, destroy the battle group and then rescue Beka"  
  
" Oh, ok, what's the crew situation ? "  
  
" Trance is the station, my Avatar is on the Klingon bird of Prey"  
  
" Recall them. Contact DS 9 and update them, and inform them that we are leaving the area. Also, calculate a rough return time and inform them when we should be returning" Harper ordered  
  
Andromeda just nodded. Moments later Andromeda spoke again.  
  
" Harper, General Martok and Commander Dax are requesting permission to board. Once they found out where we are going, they volunteered to assist "  
  
Harper debates this for a moment. If they got boarded, two more friendly people would be a welcome change.  
  
" Very well "  
  
Harper finished dressing and bolted out the door, as he entered Command Andromeda spoke again  
  
" Incoming signal from DS9 "  
  
Major Kira's face appeared on screen  
  
" I understand that your going after our people ? " Harper just nodded once " Good luck, do you need anything ? "  
  
" No, just waiting for the drop ship to return and then we're gone "  
  
" Very well. Keep us informed. DS9 out "  
  
As the image of Harper and Andromeda's bridge vanished, it was replaced by a shot of the ship. Kira watched as a small ship approached the ship, docked and then within moments, the massive vessel simply disappeared in a blaze of white light.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
One day later  
  
Harper was sat in the slip stream chair on the command deck. Rommie, Dax and Martok walked in together, while Trance stood next to Harper.  
  
" We are approaching the next slip stream range, and we should be going to slip stream in about one minute " said Rommie.  
  
Suddenly Andromeda appeared on the main screen in front of Harper  
  
" I have just received an update message from the Captains. The message has a time delay of roughly 1 minute. It appears that the Jem Hadar have located the Maru. They are sending an assault craft into the atmosphere. "  
  
" That means they will plan to send in ground troops " Dax stated simply " The wounded on board wont stand a chance "  
  
Harper looks deep in thought, Martok notices and approaches the small human  
  
" Tell me...What re you thinking ? "  
  
Harper suddenly smiles, and ignoring Martok, looks at Rommie  
  
" As soon as we exit slip stream, I want to skim the planets atmosphere. As we make our pass, deploy both of the planetary warfare bots, and head down yourself in a drop ship. That should be more than enough to keep the Jem Hadar busy, keep the Maru safe, and find out why they are down there, not responding to comms "  
  
Rommie simply nodded and left. Harper moved from the slip stream chair and headed to the weapons console. He gave Trance a slightly pleading look. Trance, who understood what Harper wanted, simply climbed into the slip chair.  
  
" Andromeda, Activate all point defence lasers." Harper called " Battle stations "  
  
" PDL grid is on line " Andromeda responded, as the interior of the ship was bathed in a rich blue colour. " All weapons charged and ready for firing. "  
  
" General, Commander, you know their battle tactics. Watch their actions and warn me if they are up to something unusual. " Harper says to the two, gesturing one of the empty bridge stations.  
  
" Andromeda, once we enter the system highlight where the slip fighter is on the tactical display, inform Dylan that we will pick him up as soon as we can, but it must be quick as there is going to be a lot of company on our tail. Prepare the other slip fighters and drones for launch, but wait for my order to actually launch them. Once I order them to launch, I want them to attack whichever ship is closest to the planet "  
  
Harper then stopped speaking and just nodded at Trance  
  
" Entering slipstream in 5.4.3.2.1."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Tan-Okia system.  
  
15 Jem Hadar battleships orbited the star in the middle of the system. They were awaiting more vessels to add to the growing fleet, and then they were to launch a new offensive. While they were waiting the Vorta's of each ship planned which targets to attack.  
  
They were escorted by an equal number of smaller attack fighters, who were now patrolling the system. It was one of these that had detected the Maru.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the Andromeda appeared in blinding flash of white light. Even as the ship started to deploy its battle blades, it accelerated to attack speed, faster than anything in the Jem Hadar fleet. It skimmed the surface of one of the planet and rotated so that the belly of the ship was facing the planets surface below. As the ship veered on its axis, three objects shot out and entered the atmosphere, leaving a firey trail behind. The Jem Hadar ship had only just landed, and was three kilometres distant from the unsuspecting Eureka Maru..  
  
As the troops deployed from their ship, they felt the ground shake. The Jem Hadar first, Katalack, the leader of this group of the fierce warriors, ordered his men keep an eye out for any more tremors and led his men at a run in the direction of their target. He increased his pace, and with a gesture his men broke into three squads, so they could approach the vessel from different directions at the same time.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Rommie emerged from the drop ship. She had dressed in standard battle armour, and carried two spare force lances. The reason she had been forced to resort to lance overload during the fight with the Jem Hadar on Deep Space 9 was due to the confines of indoor fighting. Out here, in this jungle like environment it was a different story. Rommie paused, establishing a link with the two warfare bots. On the way down in the drop ship, she had noticed that the ground forces had split into three groups. Two were obviously flanking and one group was approaching the vessel directly. The battle bots left in separate directions, to intercept the flanking groups, while Rommie herself intercepted the main force.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In space the Andromeda rounded the planet the enemy fleet was orbiting and made a pass at the Jem Hadar battleships. Missiles erupted from the Andromeda at a rate that impressed even Martok. While Martok was sure that the small human was skilled in engineering, he could tell that Harper's skill at the weapons console was match for Tyr's skill. He noticed that the incoming fire from the Jem Hadar was either, in the case of torpedo's, being shot down and the phaser fire, or disrupter blasts ignored.  
  
Once they had emerged from slipstream, Trance, Martok had noticed, had got out of the slipstream chair rather quickly, obviously unhappy at being at the helm of the warship. Now Andromeda was on auto-pilot .  
  
4 of the battleships had been destroyed in the initial fly by, but now the remaining ships were chasing from astern, a couple we're already lagging behind, obviously with weapons damage to their engines.  
  
Harper stood at the weapons control station, maintaining fire on the pursuing Dominion ships. He kept one eye on the tactical display, and noticed a small white blip move across the system.  
  
As soon as the Andromeda appeared in the system, the Jem Hadar had been focusing their attention on the high guard ship, so they never noticed the small slip fighter leave the planets orbit and enter the asteroid field.  
  
Andromeda increased her speed to match the Jem Hadar cruisers. They were now incapable of catching the High Guard ship but were still too far away for any weapons fire to be effective against the armoured hull of Andromeda.  
  
They led their pursuers towards the systems asteroids were Hunt and Sisko were hiding after leaving the protection of the polar orbit when Andromeda had entered the system. As the ship approached, Harper called out  
  
" Launch Slip Fighters "  
  
" Launching "  
  
Martok watched intrigued as one, then two, five, ten slip fighters appeared on the screen in front of him. They quickly grouped into formation and engaged the pursuing ships.  
  
Martok watched the screen as the slip fighters ducked and dived around the Jem Hadar. As they did, all thought of pursuit of the Andromeda was forgotten. Suddenly "Hanger ready for high speed retrieval" flashed across the screen.  
  
The slip fighter carrying the two captains moved out of the cover of the asteroids and positioned itself in the path of the Andromeda. It accelerated away, heading in the same direction, until the Andromeda, with a burst of speed caught them up.  
  
Instead of ramming the tiny craft, which is what it looked like would happen, at least to Martok at the last moment the hanger doors opened and the tiny fighter vanished inside the hanger.  
  
The ship suddenly slammed into a dive, and continued diving until they had turned 180 degree's and were heading towards the oncoming ships. Again the ship rotated on its axis, so that they approached the enemy fleet 'upright.  
  
Ever since the Andromeda had deployed it slip fighters, they had not been firing any offensive weaponry, only defensive. As they headed back towards the battle the Andromeda slowed to its attack speed and opened fire on the battered Jem Hadar ships. At the same moment the slip fighters broke off from the engagement and positioned themselves between the fleet and the planet.  
  
The barrage from the Andromeda increased, as the range towards the Jem Hadar was dropping fast.  
  
" Harper, what are you guy's doing? " Dax asked, speaking for the first time, " at close range their weapons can penetrate the hull "  
  
" AP Cannon " Harper called, ignoring Dax  
  
" Standing by " Came the voice of Andromeda, without appearing  
  
" Fire "  
  
Martok and Dax watched fascinated as blue beams shot from the nose of the ship. Suddenly all fire from the Jem Hadar went wide.  
  
" They have lost weapons lock " Martok heard Dax say, more to herself.  
  
With no incoming fire the Andromeda pressed on. To late the Jem Hadar tried to engage evasive manoeuvres. By the time the High Guard War ship had completed the fly by there was not a single vessel capable of warp speed or raising shields.  
  
The smaller patrolling warships caught up to the battle. They all made a sweep past the Andromeda, again the PDL turrets took out only the torpedo's. The return fire by Harper again was accurate and took out all of this wave of attackers.  
  
Hunt and Sisko came running onto the bridge, still wearing the flight gear  
  
" Report " Calls Dylan, the tone in his voice that Martok could recognise all to well - the tone of a vessel's Captain when it was in battle but the Captain wasn't on his bridge.  
  
" Rommie is on the planet with the two warfare bots, we have destroyed all the patrolling attack fightters, and the main battle fleet is now disabled, with only 12 ships remaining "  
  
" Understood. Well done Mr Harper " Dylan approaches the view screen " Andromeda. Hail the lead ship "  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
The view screen changed and a Vorta appears. Behind her the bridge of the battleship was a smoking mess with figures running back and forth.  
  
" I am Tress, whom do I have the honour of addressing ? "  
  
" Captain Dylan Hunt, of the High Guard Warship Andromeda Ascendant. You have one hour to repair your FTL drive and leave this system. If you are still here at that time, you are dead"  
  
" I am afraid that is not going to be possible. Your weapons fire has damaged our vessels severely. It is going to take a number of days for us all to leave "  
  
" Well, then you have a problem. "  
  
" I do? " Some of the smugness was wiped from the Vorta's face  
  
" Yes, I am here to meet a Federation fleet. While I have no intention of capturing one of your ships, they might. In your present condition do you really think that you would stand much of a chance against...." Hunt laughs to himself a little " I'm sorry, I don't remember "  
  
" I do " Sisko interrupts. " 8 heavy destroyers, 3 battleships and 5 frigates " adding to the bluff.  
  
Tress looks at Sisko and recognises him. Her jaw drops in disbelief  
  
" Your supposed to be on DS9. "  
  
" You really should look at your intelligence information " Sisko says " DS9 is no longer blockaded "  
  
Suddenly Andromeda's voice is heard  
  
"Captain, they are transmitting.. Decrypting ... We need reinforcements. .Bring a battle fleet. They are also sending all of the sensor data they have on us. Its not very detailed. It did not get through "  
  
Tress looks alarmed that her intentions were so obvious.  
  
" Sensors indicate that one of your vessels will be FTL capable within 1 hour. Abandon one vessel every ten minutes to that ship. I will destroy one vessel every ten minutes, starting with yours. If anyone is still on board, that's not my problem. Hunt out "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Katalack led a squad of 20 warriors. Suddenly in the distance he heard weapons fire. He came to a stop, reached for the comm unit on his arm. Suddenly he heard more weapons fire from the opposite direction. There were the two flanking groups, he realised, without bothering to contact them. The Vorta had assigned him a objective.  
  
Quickly he ordered his men to shroud themselves and then proceeded onwards, at a slower pace.  
  
They rounded a large boulder in the undergrowth, beyond it was a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small petite women. Despite the planet having such a hostile environment to humans she wore no protective suit. In each hand she held a small tube like device. She looked straight at them, even though they had shrouded.  
  
" Your flanking parties are both dead " The petite women stated. " Either you leave now or you will also die "  
  
Katalack deactivated his shroud, it was pointless to operate it when it was obvious that it wasn't effective.  
  
" We are dead. Victory is life... Who are you ? "  
  
" I have a.. friend who is now protecting the ship you are heading to. "  
  
Rommie said without answering the question  
  
" Another is heading to your ship, and will attack in 15 minutes, unless you are on board and leaving this planet. You cannot contact them, you comm is being jammed. Leave or.."  
  
Suddenly Rommie whirls and strikes at what appears to be thin air. Her hand make contact with a shrouded Jem Hadar neck. The solider crumples to the floor, with a broken neck.  
  
Katalack charges, and as if one, so do the rest of the Jem Hadar. Rommie raises both lances and fires, running to meet the charge.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
" Fire "  
  
" Missile away "  
  
A Missile shot from the Andromeda straight at the lead battleship.  
  
It exploded, the blastwave catching another ship and damaging it as well.  
  
" Captain, I'm detecting weapons fire from the planet "  
  
" Source ?"  
  
" Both planetary Warfare bot's "  
  
" Status ?"  
  
" Two groups of soilder's have been eliminated " Andromeda " Avatar is about to engage "  
  
" Understood.. Keep me posted " Hunt turns to Sisko " You can contact the Sol system from here, just use that console" Hunt informs Sisko, indicating to Trance to help him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Beka opened her eyes. She was still in the cockpit of the Maru. She glanced at the display board. They only had 30 minutes of power left then the life support system would fail. Because of the planets conditions Beka figured that they could not last long before the cold night killed them.  
  
Suddenly she heard gun fire, and a lot of it, getting close. After about 1 minute it stopped abruptly. The ground then started to quake. Beka got the impression that whatever was the cause was coming closer.  
  
If only they had a working comm!!!  
  
Beka dug her fingers into the armrests of the chair. On her lap lay her trusty blaster. She slowly gripped it with one hand, preparing to go outside and try to hold it at bay. She knew that if she could hold it off, Dylan may still get here in time to save the wounded. She began to get out of the chair but then saw the cause of the tremors and then breathed a sigh of relief. One of Andromeda's warfare bots marched past the cockpit, obviously on patrol around the ship. Suddenly the light flashed indicating the airlock was opening.  
  
Still clutching her gun, Beka charged into the rear of the battered ship. Stepping over injured people from the Exeter laying on the floor, she made her way to the airlock. Beka was surprised to see the Star Fleeters, who really should be in hospital, grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon, and stand next to her. The respect she had for these survivor's increased. They had not once complained about the plight, and were now ready to fight by her side, perhaps to the death.  
  
The doors opened, and instead of a rush of boarders, Rommie stood there. She had clearly been in battle, her armour showed where the Jem Hadar had made contact, but otherwise she was intact.  
  
" Hello Beka " he said formally.  
  
" Hi, Nice of you to drop in " Beka responded  
  
The crowd around her relaxed when they realised that they were about to be rescued.  
  
" Drop ships are on their way down now, they will be taking you to the Andromeda, and Harper is on his way down to assist with repairs. " Rommie informed the gathered people.  
  
Suddenly a boom was heard in the distance.  
  
" All Jem Hadar on the planet have been destroyed " Rommie reported as she stepped inside the Euraka Maru. " Warfare Bots are returning to Andromeda "  
  
The two crew mates walked into the cockpit.  
  
" How did the Andromeda get here ? I thought that the slip stream, drive was still weeks away from becoming operational?"  
  
" Looks like we should listen to Harper when he says hes a genius. "  
  
" Tyr, Tyr and the Exeter, I left them behind. The weapons fire broke the towing cables. There were two Galor class vessels when I engaged the slip drive!!! We have to go and find him!!" Beka was just as loyal to the crew as Dylan was.  
  
" Tyr is ok, as is Worf and most of the survivors. They have gone to a starbase, and then on to Earth. The Andromeda is going to stay here until we get the Maru back to its hanger, even if it means towing it up with slip fighters, and then we are going to Earth to meet them. "  
  
" But how did Tyr and Worf survive ?"  
  
" They boarded one of the vessels, and then Dylan, who was following you in a slip fighter after receiving your message, drove the other one off. We spoke to them both less than 10 minutes ago on route to DS 6, courtesy of Captain Sisko's security clearance. " 


	14. Decisions

Chapter 13  
  
Decisions  
  
1 Month later  
  
Andromeda exited slip stream into the Bajoran system in the usual burst of white light. Beka was alone on the command deck, and after exiting from slip stream, she programmed the ship to assume a orbit around the station while reflectign on the last 4 weeks.  
  
They had spent a month in the Sol system. The DS9 crew and Martok had left after only 3 days, not wanting to remain away from the posts, especially during a time of war. Beka had brought them back in the hastily repaired Maru. After Captain Sisko informed Starfleet command that the station had not fallen into Dominion hands again, as had been feared, Starfleet had diverted enough ships to re-establish links with the marooned station. The only exception had been Commander Worf. He had been requested to stay behind with the Andromeda crew and return to the station at a later date.  
  
As Beka exited the slip stream control chair, she reflected on the time spent in the sol system. Of all the crew she had spent the least time on Earth. She had taken up the offer of tours around the orbital stations and been on Andromeda finishing the repairs the Maru needed. Yep, thought Beka, I'm definitely a space brat.  
  
She didn't have the heart to ask Harper to work on the salvage ship. He had spent a lot of time on Earth wandering the streets of Boston, where he had grown up, but in their own universe. All of the crew knew that he was comparing it to home, Trance spent all her time at his side. They were getting rather close, Beka decided. Almost as close as they were before Trance had changed from being Purple to Gold.  
  
Tyr and Worf had taken a slip capable drop ship and Tyr was teaching Worf how to pilot slipstream. In fact, Worf was scheduled to have his first solo flight later. Tyr had even asked Beka to accompany them for the trip. Andromeda had quickly noticed that there were a lot of federation scanners monitoring the flights, obviously trying to understand how slip stream technology worked.  
  
Dylan and Rommie had spent the first week in talks with a LOT of brass. Politicians and admirals from Federation worlds, all trying to gain access to High Guard technology. They had then, with the help of Captain Sisko's father, taken a week and vanished somewhere on one of the planets more remote areas, alone.  
  
Beka figured that Dylan needed a bit of time away.  
  
Before returning to Deep Space 9, Bashir had given a picture of a man to all the Andromeda crew, telling them not to allow the man board the ship or talk to them for any reason, somebody by the name of......Sale? ....Sloan!!!! Beka wondered, not for the first time, who he was to have the young Doctor so serious about keeping him away from the Andromeda, but he had never been near the ship so it must have been a false alarm.  
  
Her musing's were suddenly interrupted  
  
" Beka, we are being hailed by DS9 "  
  
" ON screen "  
  
The image changed to a view of Dax sat in the command centre of the station.  
  
" Welcome back. What are the chances of seeing you here again ? " She asked, smiling.  
  
" Like you had to ask. " Beka smiled warmly at the Trill " Would Captain Sisko be available ? I know that Dylan is looking forward to meeting him, again "  
  
" No, he's taking his son out for a driving lesson!! He's due back on duty in 3 hours, he can be contacted, but I'd rather not unless its urgent of course "  
  
" No, that's fine. I know that Harper was hoping to have you assistance again. He is more determined than ever to find a way to get us home "  
  
" I'll be over directly. DS9 out "  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The Following day – DS9 Staff briefing  
  
Captain Sisko entered the room. He sat at in the customary seat, at the head of the table. He mentally noted that all of the senior officers were present. The door at the other end of the room opened and Dylan, Rommie Harper and Tyr entered the room and after a quick round of greetings, also sat down at the table.  
  
" I have asked the crew of the Andromeda to this meeting as they are going to be with us for the foreseeable future. After talks with the Federation council it has been decided that the Andromeda has right of passage anywhere within Federation space. However, as the crew are still determined to find a way home, they are assuming a defensive posture of DS9 until the war is over, unless they are needed elsewhere or find a way home. How is that coming Dax, Mr Harper ?"  
  
Dax speaks before Harper  
  
" Well, I have drawn a complete blank, but Mr Harper has a theory "  
  
" It's not really a theory as such, but its my best guess. I've been trying to understand how we arrived here , before I can get us home. "  
  
" I still believe that we swapped from one string to another. Since the drives have been working perfectly since I got them operating again, it must have been an external reason"  
  
O'Brien comments with a quiet  
  
" Makes sense "  
  
Harper manipulates a control and the view screens around the table come to life. " This is a recording from the bridge log right before we appeared here. "  
  
All eyes watch the recording and see the Andromeda crew at their stations on the bridge, Harper freezes the image.  
  
" You can see here this white energy pocket ?" Harper asks pointing at the screen "Well, we were over stressing the engines really badly at this point, and I believe that we ran into any energy wave coming towards us on a slipstream string. But because we had so much power going to the slip drives, that energy wave, rather than normally destroy us, pushed us backwards. "  
  
" That was why Beka was having so many problems controlling the ship. Once the power was cut to the drive, there was nothing holding the energy back, so the built up energy struck the ship, but instead of simply destroying us, it was so powerful, it hit us so hard that we actually shifted back in time and into a different reality. I can only think that we emerged here was because this wormhole is the only place that it is possible to exit slipstream safely without power to the slip stream engines. "  
  
There was a silence as the two assembled crew's dissected the information. Tyr was the first to speak  
  
" If this theory is true, what can cause such an energy wave to travel the slip stream routes ? "  
  
" A multiple nova bomb detonation "  
  
Rommie speaks " But the only people that ever had the ability to manufacture NOVA bombs are "  
  
" Vedrans. The controlling race of the Commonwealth " Tyr interrupts " They were most probably trying to isolate another system from the route "  
  
" Why would they being doing that ? " The question came from Kira " What's the point, people can still get to the system the old fashioned way "  
  
" No, they canrt! In our universe, nobody uses your type of FTL drives. You travel from one system to the next by direct flight. We don't, therefore if you could disrupt the strings attaching a system to the network, then you effectively cut yourselves off from the rest of the universe. " Harper explains " If nobody can get there, nobody can hurt you "  
  
" What is a NOVA bomb ? " Odo asks, very concerned at the Andromeda's reaction and Harper's explanation.  
  
" A very powerful bomb, capable of destroying a entire system. " Rommie answered. " Developed as a direct response to the Magog threat. Only three class of ships in the High Guard fleets are designed to carry them! However, it seems that the Vedrans have found a way of detonating one, effecting the stream network, but not the system itself. I wouldn't even know where to begin how the theory that is possible"  
  
" So, we are stuck here " Tyr surmised.  
  
" If that is the case, why did the readings from the Wormhole alter? Before you arrived? " Sisko asks  
  
" Because they came backwards in time, then the effects also go backwards, like an after effect " Dax answered. " Could it be possible to simulate such an event ? " She asks Harper  
  
" Only if you want a star system destroyed. We are not able to manipulate the effects of the blast like the Vedran's obviously are "  
  
Rommie interrupt's Harper " Captain Sisko, I must ask that neither you or your staff reveal or mention NOVA bombs to your superiors."  
  
" And why is that ? " Sisko asks, not happy about the prospect of lying to his fellow officers  
  
" When we arrived in the Sol system, Dr Bashir gave me a picture of a man, one Mr Sloan "  
  
All DS 9 crew look at Bashir, who shrinks under their glare. Rommie saves him by continuing to speak before Bashir can  
  
" He has just tried boarding the Maru "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
" Where is he now ? " Odo demands, getting to his feet.  
  
" He is now on board the ship. Attempting to hack into the database. If he gets in there, there is no AI to restrict his access. He also has Trance and Beka"  
  
" Rommie, Tyr " Dylan orders  
  
" Odo, Worf " Sisko says at the same.  
  
All four bolt from the room. Everybody else follows, trying to keep up.  
  
Rommie outruns everyone, with Odo Worf and Tyr following.  
  
As she approaches the Maru Rommie plans the quickest route to get to Sloan, knowing exactly where he is through her link with the Maru.  
  
Almost without slowing she enters the ship, extending her lance to its fully deployed length. Sloan is standing with his back to the room. To late realised that someone had entered the room. Before he can react Rommie swings the lance, hitting him on the side of the head. As he lands on the deck, Odo enters, with Tyr and Worf arriving seconds later.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At the request of the DS9 crew, Sloan had been placed in the Andromeda's brig, Bashir revelation that he uses transporter's to escape pursuit on previous occasions made the ship the perfect cell. When he came to Andromeda alerted all hands.  
  
Dylan, Rommie, Tyr, Beka, Harper, Sisko, Bashir and Odo entered the jail, leaving Trance alone on the command deck.  
  
" Ah, Doctor Bashir " Sloan starts as he sees the group approach.  
  
" Be quiet " Bashir snaps " I knew that you would go to any length to achieve your objectives, but you really have outdone yourself this time Sloan. But I must say that you look good in a cell"  
  
"I imagine that you would say that, but you all know that I'm only doing what's best for the Federation " Sloan responds as he sits up. He places one hand on his fore arm. As he does he notices a small bracelet on his wrist.  
  
" By possibly angering a potential powerful ally? This sort of action could easily turn a powerful ally into a formidable enemy " Sisko interrupts, " You really are in need of another knock on the head "  
  
" Captain " Rommie says " He is trying to activate a small recording and scanning device which he has implanted in his arm "  
  
" You mean the one that you deactivated "  
  
" Yes "  
  
Sloan's face losses some of it's confidence, he slowly stands and begins to shuffle across the brig without lifting his foot.  
  
" He is now trying to activate a beacon, located in the heal of his shoe " Rommie informs them " It has been deactivated "  
  
" So what do you plan to do with me ?" Sloan asks the group " You know that you'll not hold me for long. My associates would never allow that "  
  
" I have asked a friend to do me a favour " Sisko states simply " You are quite right, we could never keep you behind bars very long. "  
  
" Oh, yes, and who would that be ? " Sloan sneers, confident that the morals these people posses who stop them from doing anything to harm him.  
  
" General Martok "  
  
" The Klingon ? " Sloan asks, going pale but remains slightly smug. " There is no way a Klingon jail can hold me "  
  
" The bracelet on your arm will prevent any transporter beam rescuing you " Tyr informs Sloan, why slumps back, losing more of his composure. " If your associates want to rescue you, they are going to have to show up in person rather than simply whisk you away "  
  
" Yes, it seems that Section 31 has no friends in the Empire. Especially since you aided the Duras family, during the civil war " Odo pauses " A civil war that you had no need to be involved in. Do you have any idea how many lives were lost. "  
  
" And as Martok lost his first born son to the opening shots of that war, he is more than happy to do me this favour " Sisko states " Think of it as more of a extradition by a foreign government "  
  
Suddenly the door opens and the Klingon strolls in with Worf at his side  
  
" So this is the P'Tak " Martok looks at Sloan as Andromeda opens the cell " My house calls for vengeance "  
  
Worf and Martok step into the cell, they grab an arm each and drag Sloan out of the brig.  
  
No one ever dared to ask either Klingon what happened to agent Sloan.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Harper spent more and more time in his machine shop, going over different ways to re-create the accident. Dax came and went every day, but even the optimistic Trill was beginning to lose hope of a solution.  
  
Harper had failed every time in his attempts to get them home. Well, once he had got them home, and the only drawback was the fact that the Andromeda exploded.  
  
The crew were slowly starting to accept the fact that they could not get home. Dylan had called a briefing to discuss this very point. Harper glanced at the timer on the wall, and realised that he had to get moving soon.  
  
Leaving his workshop he headed to the command deck. He bumped into Beka, both heading in the same direction, there was an awkward silence between the two friends, Harper wanting to apologise for not being able to get them home, and Beka trying to figure out the best way to tell him that nobody blamed him.  
  
" Hey Harper "  
  
" Hey "  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once all of the crew had assembled on the command deck, Dylan spoke  
  
" I guess you all know why we are here. " He pauses " I think that we all have to face facts. Despite Mr Harper's best efforts we are stuck here. "  
  
Tyr speaks up " We have no immediate problems. We are well supplied with food, there are plenty of planets to refuel the ship, we have a haven in the form of the Federation, we out gun everything in the quadrant. "  
  
" The people here are nice " Trance states, trying to sound positive, who had realised long ago that she had no helpful hints this time.  
  
" None of us really have a home in our universe. " Harper states. " For the last two years we have been trying to create a chance against the worldship, but here there are no Magog, no slave planets, none of the hell that we are all used to. Would it be so bad if we stayed? "  
  
" To balance things out. Here, we have two allies, the Federations and the Klingon's. We have one enemy, the Dominion. " Beka states " If we became active in this war, it's obvious that we would tip the balance in favour of the allies. If we didn't, nobody would be shooting at us. "  
  
Tyr continues her point  
  
" But if we were able to return to our universe, we would have to endure constant attack from most of the pride's. Constantly having to watch our backs as most of our allies tried to exploit us and to top it all off, the Magog world ship is getting closer and closer. "  
  
Once Tyr finished speaking, everyone went quiet, looking at Dylan.  
  
" Alright, whether we stay or go is, at the moment, irrelevant. We still don't have a way to get home, much less whether we should. Mr Harper, if you could please continue to try and find us a way home, and then we'll have this conversation again "  
  
" Will do big boss, but I'll warn you know, I'm pretty much out of idea's. It musta took the Vedrans years, and I do mean years to be able to manipulate a NOVA detonation the way we want to. And they had the entire Commonwealth's resource's to throw behind the project. "  
  
" I know, Mr Harper. But at least this way we will have the option "  
  
Suddenly Andromeda appears in holographic form  
  
" There is no more factor you have over looked " She informed her crew " We only have one NOVA bomb left on board. If we experiment and get it wrong, and survive the blast... "  
  
" We'd been stuck here anyway " Trance finished  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Three days after the crew meeting, Tyr and Dylan are stood in the command deck. They both are looking at the tactical monitor, looking at the readout for the system.  
  
Since links to DS 9 been re-established, there had always been a presence of allied warships in the system, but their numbers had steadily, and more recently, rapidly grown  
  
" That's makes it now more than 150 ships in this system " Tyr states  
  
" Andromeda, moves us away from the station " Dylan commands  
  
" Aye "  
  
" They must be planning a major offensive "  
  
Andromeda appears in holographic form in front of the two officers  
  
" Captain, we are being hailed by the station"  
  
Dylan gestures to the screen  
  
Sisko's face appears on the monitor  
  
" Hello Captain Hunt  
  
" Captain Sisko "  
  
" I have been ordered to ask a favour of you. "  
  
" Really " 


	15. Commitments

Chapter 14  
  
The Gathering  
  
Tyr and Dylan focus on the screen. Sisko matches their gaze, clearly not happy about something.  
  
" I'll get straight to the point. " Sisko pauses " As you have obviously noticed we are currently gathering a large number of ships here, Federation, Klingon, Romulan. We are, hopefully, going to finish this war once and for all. Causalities on both sides will be enormous! The Andromeda is a potent weapon. I have been ordered to ask you to accompany the fleet, with a view to aiding us destroy the enemy. "  
  
"I see. Captain, while I am not against the idea, and I know that the Andromeda likes a good fight, I will have to speak to my crew. While it is true that the friendship you have offered us is undeniable, I could not order them to do this. We have only fought defensive battles so far. To join an invasion fleet means that are committing ourselves to war. I will call a meeting straight away, and have an answer for you with in one hour " Dylan answers, in his most diplomatic tone of voice.  
  
" Understood, DS 9 out"  
  
" Andromeda, have the crew report to command " Dylan orders the AI.  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Dylan and Tyr wait on the command deck for everyone to appear. Beka is the first to arrive  
  
" Has Harper done it, do we have a way of getting home ? " Beka asks, thinkling that's the reason for the staff meeting  
  
" No, lets wait for everybody, then I'll explain "  
  
" Oh, Okay " Beka response's, and moves to stand near the helm controls as Rommie walks into command. Within moments Harper and Trance, the last of the small crew, walked into command. Harper looks like he had been asleep moments before while Trance seemed slightly sheepish. Deciding not to make a comment that would embarrass the younger members of his crew, he asked Andromeda to replay his conversation with Captain Sisko  
  
" Well, that's why I called you all here, to get your views on whether we should join their invasion force or not ? "  
  
The crew look at each other, but Harper is the first one to speak  
  
" Well, the way I see it is like this, we are stuck here. We have sided with the Federation in conflicts so far. The Dominion will consider us hostile whether we assist them or not. If we don't assist the Federation, and they lose, I get the feeling that we are going to have a very big problem for a very long time "  
  
Everyone reflects on what Harper has said  
  
" The boy is right " Tyr states  
  
Everyone looks at Tyr, Harper shocked more than most.  
  
" Well, he is "  
  
" You bet you last dollar that I'm right " Harper states, cheerfully. Recovering quickly.  
  
" If we all agree " everyone nods " Beka, inform Sisko we're in. Find out when the briefings begin. Tyr, Harper, Rommie, find as many ways as possible to give us an edge. So far, we have been successful in engagements with the Dominion by staying out of range of the weapons, but in a fight of this size ? Trance, make sure that we have al we need in the way of medical supplies, etc, I expect that we will be taking on a number of injured at some point"  
  
The Andromeda crew left for their various assignments. Once the bridge was empty Dylan let out a long breath and closed his eyes  
  
" Captain ? "  
  
Holographic Andromeda had appeared in front Dylan  
  
" Yes Andromeda ? "  
  
" Are you alright? "  
  
" Yes "  
  
" Your reaction is not what I have come to expect from you, you have never seemed so reluctant about going into combat before "  
  
" That's because this time the fight is not for us, we are not trying to protect our homes, rebuild the Commonwealth, this time it's somebody else's fight, but we're getting drawn into it "  
  
There is a moments silence before Andromeda speaks again  
  
" I understand what you are trying to say. But both you and I are High Guard officers, and the High Guard has always stood against tyranny, oppression, persecution, bully's. We are the shield between the darkness and the light. Without our help, the forces being assembled will be destroyed, the Dominion will be weakened, but the loss of life will break apart the alliance "  
  
" How can you say that ? "  
  
" I have reviewed the profile of the Romulan and Klingon cultures. The Klingon's have thrown nearly all their resources into this war, and they are about to literally burn themselves out. Then they will have nothing left to oppose anyone. The Romulans will pull back to their borders and form an alliance with the Dominion, rather than lose to many of their own citizens, and that leaves the Federation, and they will not be able to with stand the Dominion alone. As I said, without our help the Dominion will win. "  
  
" I know, I'm just tired of fighting "  
  
" But you are a High Guard Captain. You will do what is right " Andromeda then blinked into nothing, leaving Dylan to ponder her words.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
DS 9 Briefing room – two weeks later  
  
Sisko walked in, right behind Admiral Ross. He quickly surveyed the room. The Klingon's were being represented by the welcome sight of General Martok, and two of his closest Captains Klag and T'Garnt. They all looked weary. The Klingons, he knew, had saved the entire Quadrant while the Breen weapon had been proving fatal to the Federation and Romulan fleets, but now that had changed.  
  
The Romulans had three representatives present, one of the war leaders and two Captains, and finally in the corner stood Hunt, the massive Tyr Anazasi, and Rommie.  
  
As they all took their seats around the briefing room, with the exception of Rommie, who stood behind her Captain, Ross spoke.  
  
" Morning. He all know why we are here, so lets get in with it. I have spent the last week, in consultation with Captain L-Tarnok of the Romulan Warbird Provocateur and Commander Worf. We have able to generate a strategy which, if you will look here " He says gesturing to the screens, " will give us a fighting chance "  
  
The next ten minutes are spent as the assembled officers studied and discussed the plans.  
  
" What about the Andromeda ?" Martok asks " I don't see her here ?"  
  
" Study the plan for section 5 of the system "  
  
" That is were they are holding their reserves " Worf states  
  
The officers all focus on the simulation that covers the reserves, zooming on a distant sector of the system where they expect to fight the Dominion fleet. However, moments into the simulation the other Romulan Captain speaks  
  
" They have 150 ships in reserve ? " He sounded very wary.  
  
As the simulation starts the Andromeda appears behind the reserve ships and instantly starts firing salvo after salvo at the Jem Hadar, as well as firing its AP cannon every 15 seconds. The Dominion ships, taken by surprise remained stationary slightly too long, giving the Andromeda a chance to close the range, After the initial shock the Dominion respond to the Andromeda, but as in the Tan – Okia system the return fire misses the High Guard vessel.  
  
" The returning fire " Ross breaths " It's not hitting the ship "  
  
" And they have almost no where to run " Worf states  
  
Attention returns to the main fight as the simulation continues, the Romulan forces, which are at the centre of the fight go head to head with Cardassian vessels, while the Federation take the Jem Hadar, and the Klingons face the Breen.  
  
" Once the Andromeda has taken care of the reserve forces then she will assist whichever group is in most need of assistance. Estimates suggest that we are looking at casualties between 30 and 35 % of friend vessels destroyed. " L – Tarnok states, providing a running commentary. The Romulan Captain had pressed hard to assist with the planing of this battle. He knew that the Romulan Empire would stand a better chance of remaining intact as part of the alliance than if they sided with the Dominion. " But it must be made clear now, that regardless of how many men and ships we lose, if we withdraw from this then we will probably lose the war. "  
  
At hearing this all faces grow somber, then Admiral Ross speaks  
  
" We leave in 12 hours "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
As the officers return to their various ships, Hunt is stopped by Admiral Ross.  
  
" If you can spare a minute ? " The three Andromeda crewmen and Admiral Ross wait until the room is clear.  
  
" Commander Worf is going to be needed at his post during the coming battle. I would like to assign a few other officers as our liaisons. Their ship has been too badly damaged to take part in the battle. "  
  
" Of course, but we are going back out to the Andromeda now, so they will have to be quick " Dylan answers. The Andromeda was holding at the edge of the system as nearer the station was full with alliance ships.  
  
Ross then taps his comm badge  
  
" Ross to Riker "  
  
" Riker here "  
  
" Report to briefing room 2, bring Commander Data and La Forge with you "  
  
" On our way. Riker out "  
  
Two minutes later the three Star Fleet officers enter the room. All three are carrying a large holdall, obviously expecting to be leaving with the Andromeda crew.  
  
The three are introduced to the Andromeda crewmen, and after wishing the Admiral good luck head towards the drop ship that had brought them to DS9.  
  
" We have shifted orbit away from the station too make room for the assembling fleet " Rommie explains, as Tyr piloted the craft. " Our ETA is 35 minutes "  
  
Riker and Hunt are talking at the back of the drop ship, while La Forge bombards Rommie with questions. Data attempts to converse with Tyr, but the only response from Tyr was  
  
" Another machine "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Drop ship manoeuvres around a Klingon heavy cruiser, and the three Star Fleet officers lay eyes on the Andromeda Ascendant for the first time.  
  
" Whoa " La Forge says, more to himself  
  
" Impressive " Riker blurts, while Data just stares.  
  
" Thank you " Rommie says " I am, aren't I ? "  
  
The Enterprise crewmen look at Rommie, confused.  
  
" We have been given background information about the fall of your commonwealth, and a brief outline of how you came to be here, as well as your known offensive capabilities but that was all " Data quickly explains.  
  
Tyr just laughs at the lack of information that these three where given, and then explains  
  
" This, as you have heard is the Andromeda Ascendant. It is a Glorious Heritage Class Heavy Cruiser. Its true designation is in fact Shining Path to Truth and Knowledge. There have only been 12 such ships built. Andromeda is the 12th and final vessel. She was designed to carry a crew of over 4000 as well as a regiment of lancers. "  
  
La Forge just continues to stare at the ship, and Rommie continues what Tyr had begun, giving their guests a quick history of the Glorious Heritage ships and their role in the fall, as well as explaining about the controlling AI's of the ships.  
  
Dylan then interrupts.  
  
" When we were rescued from the black hole I researched as much as I could about the battles during the fall. I wanted to know how the High Guard lost. The Nitchean's often backed the fleet into a corner, using ambush tactics and the like, or making the ships stay and fight in order to prevent orbital bombardments of civilian populations "  
  
" The most famous last stand I could find was the Scales of Justice. The Scales of Justice was hurrying to answer a colony distress call with an escort of 5 high endurance frigates when they were ambushed by a force three times their size. The opening salvo destroyed the slip drive, so the Scales covered its escort while they escaped before fighting to the death. " Dylan pauses.  
  
" He prolonged the engagement as much as possible to give the other five a chance to get clear before the Nitcheans could pursue. He was finally cornered with his back to the systems star so start and turned to make his last stand. Most of his crew were dead, dying or injured, and he was still heavily outnumbered. "  
  
" The Nitcheanan's closed for the kill when suddenly the escort re-appeared from slip stream behind the Nitche fleet. It caught them in a perfect cross fire. "  
  
" What happened ? " Data asked, curious.  
  
The time Tyr answers  
  
" The remaining Nitchean fleet broke into two sections. The smaller half engaged the escorts, forcing them to turn away from the position's breaking the crossfire, but in doing so got themselves destroyed of severely damaged, the remaining half of the ambushing fleet, the more powerful half, closed to point bank range of the Scales to drive him into the sun. It was a good tactic."  
  
Rommie then takes over the narrative  
  
" Realising that he couldn't endure such a punishment for long, he deployed his towing cables, and pulled his attackers into the sun with him"  
  
" He was like an older brother to all the Glorious Heritages. Always the first to volunteer for the dangerous assignments, so nobody else could, keeping us safe in his own way. He had the most cautious Captain of the High guard, they made a good combination.  
  
" His last act, just before the heat from the Star destroyed them, was to send a message" It simply said ' Long Live the High Guard '  
  
A silence fell in the shuttle for a few moments, which was broken by Tyr.  
  
" During the war, whenever ships that had been engaged in battle never reappeared they were presumed destroyed. Although since then we have found another Glorious Heritage class cruiser The Pax Megelantic "  
  
Riker could tell that something bad had happened by the way Rommie reacted to the public revelation  
  
Rommie speaks again  
  
" The Pax's Avatar was referred to as Maggie. She was the first of the Glorious Heritage Cruisers, the prototype. With the most impressive battle record of all of us. "  
  
Rommie smiles to herself before continuing  
  
" Three times she saved the Scales from a spot of bother. I spent my first month with her as my escort. The Avatars of the Glorious Heritage's regarded each other as brothers and sisters. Avatars and AI's from other ship classes were more like cousins. Older ships, parents "  
  
Tyr interupts  
  
" The Pax was the first one that was targeted at the outbreak. It was felt that the destruction of the Pax would break the morale of the High Guard, if their best and most advanced warship was destroyed. A task force was dispatched to achieve this goal, they caught her alone and unawares, but she outfought the ambush, destroyed three of the five heavy cruiser and all escorts. It sent a message to the High Guard, just not one that the Nitchezans planned!  
  
" The ships controlling AI had gone insane when we found her . " Dylan pauses " In the Commonwealth, AI's were considered equal, but one had never been alone for 300 years after being unable to stop the fall of the Civilisation. The High Guard AI's were very loyal to the Commonwealth and their crews. It turns out that they cannot remain sane for very long without a crew to serve "  
  
" Could you explain about Avatar's again. You mention them a lot? " Riker asks  
  
" The ship's controlling entity is an AI. She can manifest in several form, on the screen, holographically, or in the Form of the Avatar. " Tyr says  
  
" I am capable of being separated from the ship for long periods of time. But think of me as the ship " Rommie states " Prepare for landing.  
  
As they emerge from the drop ship in the hanger bay, Beka and Trance are waiting for them.  
  
" We are ready to go " Beka informs Dylan but stops when the 3 Starfleeters emerge as well.  
  
Rommie does the introductions quickly  
  
Trance offers to take them on a tour of the ship, which after the war stories on the way out to the Andromeda they were more then eager to see, and they depart leaving only Dylan, Tyr and Beka in the bay.  
  
"I have Harper going over everything with a fine tooth comb. If we are going into a battle of this size, then I don't want anything going wrong "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The crew and guests were all eating in the mess hall when Andromeda appears next to Riker, in holographic form.  
  
" Captain "  
  
Riker starts at the sudden presence  
  
" The fleet have just left the system, in order for us to be in position we will need to be underway in 8 hours "  
  
" Understood " Dylan says as he finishes his meal." What's the travel time to our holding point ?"  
  
" About 4 hours " Beka says, "and then we hold for the go signal from the Defiant "  
  
" Very well " Rommie, if you will show our guests to their quarters, I want everyone on the command deck in 3½ hours. " 


	16. The USS Hotspur

Chapter 15  
  
The USS Hotspur  
  
" Captain, we are receiving a transmission "  
  
" Very well, on screen "  
  
The picture changes from one of Andromeda to Worf on a bridge showing signs of being in a fierce battle.  
  
" Captain Hunt, now would be a good time, I believe that they will soon be calling up their reserves "  
  
" On our way Mr Worf "  
  
The screen closes, but before it does Sisko is seen hurled from his command chair.  
  
" Battle stations " calls Hunt " Prepare for slip stream "  
  
He glances around his command deck  
  
Tyr is stood at the weapons console, with Riker behind him. He had been given a quick briefing on how the console operated, but was manning a secondary comm. console.  
  
Beka was in the slipstream chair, Harper was leaving command for his station in Engineering, with La Forge accompanying him. Data was manning the main Comm console. The Andromeda's sensors were a lot more advanced than those on federation Starships so once they appeared and joined the battle, Data and Riker would be advising their own reserve's where they were needed.  
  
Rommie was moving to her control stand, which had access to all systems, just in case, as she always put it.  
  
Suddenly Beka's voice interrupted his train of thought  
  
" Brace for slip stream 5...4....3....2....1..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Dominion reserves had just been placed on stand by, the battle was likely to last for quite some time, so each of the ship commanders opted not to raise their defensive shields until it was almost time to engage, in an effort to prolong their energy reserves.  
  
As Star Fleet intelligence had surmised, the reserve force was 152 ships, about half of which were Breen, the rest being made of Jem Hadar and Cardassian battle ships.  
  
The Andromeda appeared out of Slipstream behind the enemy force and immediately commenced firing with all batteries.  
  
The first ships blew apart before the sensor operators had been able to report the Andromeda's presence to their Captain's.  
  
" AP cannon on automatic " Tyr called, as his fingers flew over the weapons console. Instantly the cannon on the bow of the Andromeda started firing, disrupting Dominion targeting systems.  
  
" 15 vessels destroyed in the opening salvo " The calm voice of Andromeda report. "18 more severely damaged. They are powering their defences "  
  
" Increasing to attack speed, commencing run " Beka said from the Helm. The Dominion fleet reserves were holding in one long line abreast, making the Andromeda's attack run more or less a straight line  
  
" Incoming fire " Riker called  
  
" PDL's are set to automatic, so focus on your work " Tyr shouts at Riker  
  
Riker returned his attention to the screen in front of him. The incoming fire at the Andromeda was nothing near the level he was expecting. They are manually targeting, he realised. Torpedo's were veering off target, most not getting anywhere near the ship, and the ones that were, were being shot down. The laser fire was being allowed to get through, but when it did impact the hull, it was not causing damage. Just before he turned his attention back to his assigned task, he realised that they had taken out or crippled almost 1/4 of the reserve's already!  
  
For the next 20 minutes Riker was thrown left and right as Beka weaved up and down. The reserves had broken and scattered when the Andromeda had finished it's initial attack run, so they had to literally chase them down. Four times the Jem Hadar tried to ram the Andromeda, but each time Tyr shot them down at a range Riker had never thought lethal.  
  
Then Andromeda's calm voice spoke  
  
" Reserve forces destroyed "  
  
" Where do they need us next " Dylan asked the two Starfleet officers.  
  
Data spoke out to the crew of the Andromeda for the first time since the battle had begun.  
  
" The USS Hotspur is in need of assistance. She is a hospital ship which was boarded, after being disabled. The ship was towed out of range by a Klingon bird of prey, but they are in danger of entering a gravity well "  
  
" Intercepting in 1 minute " Beka called from the helm.  
  
" Mr Harper, how are we doing down there ? " Dylan asked.  
  
" Fine boss, limited internal damage, a couple of Torpedo's managed to impact the Hull and we have some more scarring on the hull, which I can take care of later "  
  
" Captain Hunt " Data called " I am unable to scan the Hotspur, damage to her warp core is spilling so much radiation, sensors cannot penetrate to determine the number of survivors. "  
  
" Contact the bird that towed her, see if she has any readings "  
  
" The Klingon vessel has been destroyed "  
  
" The Hotspur had evacuated a Romulan War Bird, and was then boarded. It is possible that the Romulan survivor's and the vessels own crew repelled the boarders, or they may still be on board. " Data stated.  
  
" Very well " Dylan replies, considering his options" Beka, you have command, have Trance meet us in the hanger bay, Mr Riker, if you would care to join me? "  
  
As Hunt and Riker make to leave the command deck, Rommie walks after them  
  
" Rommie, where do you think your going ? " Dylan asks  
  
" Obeying High Guard regulation Lexia Dark 8787 " Rommie replies " No Captain will enter a possible hostile environment with adequate security "  
  
Knowing that he won't win this argument, Dylan simply walks out with Rommie and Riker on his heels.  
  
They used the Maru for the trip out to the Hotspur, the Andromeda was taking up station to tow the vessel out of the gravity well it was fast approaching. Riker took the chance to look at the massive ship with its battle blades deployed. Suddenly, as he watched, a barrage of missile shot out from the vessel. Riker followed the path of the missiles until they impacted on the bow of a Cardassian Galor class warship that had obviously entered weapons range of the Andromeda. Just as the Warship erupted into a ball of fire he was distracted by Rommie.  
  
" Docking in 5 seconds " Rommie called from the cockpit  
  
The vessel rumbled as it made contact with the hull of the stricken Hotspur.  
  
" Pressuring airlock " Came the computer report from a nearby speaker.  
  
Suddenly the airlock swung open, and they entered the vessel.  
  
Rommie lost her link to the Andromeda almost immediately, Riker drew his phaser, while Trance, Dylan and Rommie all readied their force lances.  
  
The corridor from the airlock led to a T-junction.  
  
"I'll head towards the bridge " Riker says, pointing one way "the crew quarters are on this deck " Riker said, in a quiet voice.  
  
" Take Rommie with you, I will go with Trance and check this deck " Dylan orders, after a few moments.  
  
Dylan knew that Rommie would want to argue that order, so he marched away before she had chance to object. Watching the interaction, Riker was glad he managed to keep his Captain on the ship at much as he did.  
  
Trance followed Dylan down the corridor. She wasn't happy with the way Dylan had just treat Rommie, but after noticing in the dim lighting of the corridor the weapons fire marking the halls, she was glad she was with Dylan, rather than a stranger. She caught Dylan up at the end of the hallway standing in front of a door. He had ignored a lot rooms as they headed down the corridor, obviously following the trail of battle.  
  
Dylan forced the door and stepped through, with Trance right behind him. They shone their flashlights around the room. Although there was blood over a lot of the beds and work surfaces, there were no bodies. Suddenly out of nowhere Jem Hadar appeared in front and behind two crewmates. Before Dylan or Trance could respond, Dylan was struck across the back of the head as at the same time Trance was hit in the belly. As she doubled over in pain, she was also struck in the head. They both fell, unconscious before hitting the deck.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After leaving Dylan and Trance, Rommie led Riker down the passageways of the Hotspur. Rommie had no problems seeing despite the poor lighting, for which Riker was grateful, inwardly he would have admitted to being a lot more cautious without the Avatar.  
  
"I don't think that there are any Jem Hadar on board " Riker says, as a way to break the silence.  
  
" Why is that ? "  
  
" They would have attacked us by now. "  
  
They came to the end of the passageway, Rommie forced the door open to reveal a lift shaft. After looking inside, they saw a lift, but it was in a maintenance bay on the opposite side of the shaft. Looking at the deck numbering on the wall of the turbo shaft Riker realised that they are on deck 14.  
  
" Just keep going upwards " Riker said, after motioning to the ladder inside the shaft.  
  
They swung out onto the ladder and began to ascend, Rommie setting a pace that Riker could manage easily. They passed another lift in a service bay.  
  
" It looks like the crew disabled the lifts to prevent the Jem Hadar from having easy access about the ship. " Riker pauses " It must have been getting desperate "  
  
This makes Rommie pause and look at Riker.  
  
" Have you ever fought the Jem Hadar in hand to hand or ground combat? "  
  
" No " Riker replies " The Enterprise is a very high profile ship, so we have been kept off the front lines in an effort to distract attention from other ships. At least that's the theory " Riker finished, suddenly sounding bitter.  
  
" What happened? "  
  
" We disregarded orders " Riker said simply " there was a long range colony ship, the USS Larne, returning from a 3 year mission. They set out for a planet discovered by long-range probes, but found it to be uninhabitable when they finally reached it. They were heading back, we got word before the war, but the station that they were heading to had been captured by the Jem Hadar. They would all have been massacred. We wanted to break through enemy lines and warn them, the request was refused."  
  
" How many people were on board the colony ship? "  
  
" 2500 " Riker replies " So, we got through enemy lines and warned the colony ship, and gave them extra supplies to make the journey. They are now going to circumnavigate around captured territory, but its gonna take them another six months. We knew the Enterprise would be needed before the colony ship could return so rather than escort the ship we tried to make it back through. "  
  
" I take it you met a few problems? "  
  
" Yes, in a word. We would have been destroyed by a Breen battle group, but it turns out that we weren't the only ones who can disobey orders. Captain Picard had contacted another Captain, one M'C'NZY of the Starship Excaliber and mentioned that we might have been biting off more than we could chew. The Excaliber is a heavy destroyer which was on detached assignment and being held back as a reserve ship. "  
  
Riker pauses  
  
" After a running battle the Enterprise was in trouble. We had just been forced to take our warp engines off line when Data announced a group of 4 star ships entering the system at high warp. Well, we thought that was it and were contemplating surrender. "  
  
" Only, it turned out to be friendly forces. After our departure, Captain M,C,NZY called on an old friend, who happened to be a task force commander. The Excaliber was in the lead and only just arrived in time to shield us from a bombardment that was meant to shatter the Enterprise, the other ships forced the Breen's flank and within minutes they fled. "  
  
" I'm surprised that your Admirals didn't discipline the Captains, or remove them from command.  
  
" They tried, an Admiral Jellico arranged a court martial for the command crew of the Enterprise and the other four Captains. Captain Picard tried to take the entire blame but we all stood by him. It was Captain M'C'NZY's XO that saved us in the end. She pointed out the public outcry and effect on our troop morale if the fact became common knowledge that Star Fleet would have allowed 2500 people to be massacred. And they would have to find replacements for all of the five battle ready Star Ship command crews, and once word got out that some of Star Fleet's more famous officers were court martialed for saving 2500 lives, a good number of officers would probably demand Jellico's resignation. "  
  
" The Federation president actually got involved! He ordered Jellico not to proceed with the court martial. He said that if we going to allow our civilians to be massacred without even trying to help them then the Dominion had already won." He started climbing again " He also ordered Jellico to take a field assignment, after a bit of digging it emerged that Jellico had been finding any excuse to get as far from the front as possible "  
  
The two rescuers fell silent for the rest of the ascent.  
  
After a couple of minutes they reach the top of the ladder. The ladder stopped at the top of the lift shaft next to a set of doors marked 'BRIDGE.' Rommie forced the doors with one hand, but instead of entering the room, Riker was surprised when he heard gun fire, and as he glanced up he saw Rommie take a hit in the chest, and fall down the lift shaft, almost knocking him of the ladder as well.  
  
Before he could react, a voice from above called  
  
" If you try and escape, you will die. " He looked up to see the barrels of 3 Jem Hadar guns pointing at him.  
  
He slowly climbed the remainder of the way to the top of the ladder, and then entered the bridge.  
  
There where 15 Jem Hadar on the bridge, one manning the security station, the rest at version of parade rest, while a Vorta sat in the command chair. The three that had their weapons trained on Riker moved to one side, but ensured that their guns remained trained on him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Beka sat fidgeting the slip stream chair. The panels in front of her showed that the fighting was moving away from them, so she instructed Andromeda to hold position, lept out of the chair and went over to Tyr's station.  
  
He was checking the ammo loads in the ready use magazines, and ordering top ups where needed. The main ammo supply was near the centre of the ship, where no random or lucky shot would detonate the entire load.  
  
" They should have checked in by now. "  
  
" I am aware of the time Captain Valentine "  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by Harper marching onto the bridge, with La Forge in tow.  
  
" Hey, what's going on? "  
  
" Dylan, Rommie, Trance and Mr Riker have gone over to the USS Hotspur to determine if there are any survivors " Beka answers, but before any of them can respond, Andromeda appears in holographic form  
  
" The Maru is returning "  
  
All eyes look at the view screen and watch as the Maru approaches the docking bay of the Andromeda  
  
" Right as soon as they are aboard, we'll go help with the mopping up " Beka says, referring to the battle, as she heads back to the slip chair, only to be stopped by the Andromeda's calm voice.  
  
" Unable to establish contact with Dylan or my Avatar. "  
  
" Abort docking " Tyr orders  
  
" Too late, they are in the hanger...... Reading Jem Hadar life signs in Hanger bay 2. They are spreading out into the passageway. "  
  
" Seal off that deck, activate internal defences " Tyr roars.  
  
" Defences aye, intruders have spread to decks 14 – and 16 "  
  
" That's moving fast " Harper said.  
  
" Tyr, if you would please take care of our guests? " Beka snaps " Andromeda, lock down all security doors, they aren't getting anywhere sensitive. How many boarders do we have ? "  
  
There is silence for a few seconds  
  
" 25 Jem Hadar and one Vorta. Internal guns now have them pinned down "  
  
" Releasing ship wide nanobots. I have isolated the bridge so they won't attack Mr La Forge " Tyr reports from his tactical console.  
  
La Forge raises his eyebrows, the only outward sign he reveals about how impressed he is again with Commonwealth technology.  
  
" All intrudes are now unconscious " Andromeda reported " I'm sending drones to place them on V – deck "  
  
" Very well " Beka replies. " Tyr would you please return to the Hotspur and retrieve the rest of our crew?"  
  
Tyr just nods silently and leaves.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Tyr boards the derelict hospital ship, gauss rifle in one and pack on his back. He slowly makes his way down the passageway until he comes to a T- junction. Not really knowing the layout of the ship he figures it doesn't really matter which to go and turns left. After marching 50 paces he comes to a door which has obviously been forced. Buy the size of the handprint, Tyr figures that it must have been the Avatar.  
  
Activating his wrist light, Tyr peers through the doorway. He quickly realises that it is in fact a lift shaft. He checks up, and then down. He is surprised to see Rommie laying on her back at the bottom of the shaft, with one arm bolt upright, pointing a Force Lance.  
  
" I know somebody is there, " the Avatar says weekly, unable, or unwilling to turn her head to look at the hatchway.  
  
" You would be correct " Tyr quickly examines the damaged robot  
  
" Tyr Anazasi out of Victoria by Barbarosa " Tyr could have sworn he saw a small smile cross the face of the android. " Fancy seeing you here "  
  
Tyr gauges the distance between him and the bottom of the shaft to be no more than 8 meters. He quickly takes a length of rope from the pack and ties it to the bottom rung, as he climbs down to the bottom he asks  
  
" The fall from the hatch is no more than 8 meters. I refuse to believe that the fall from there damaged you. What is your status?  
  
" I was shot by the Jem Hadar from the top of the ladder. Most systems are operational. I can not regain my link with my ship self. Weapons fire caused a malfunction in my artificial gravity generator. It is now pinning me to the ground. Stop, do not come any closer "  
  
Tyr stops, approximately 2 meters from the bottom of the shaft.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" One more step and you would enter the gravity field. I need my link to Andromeda re-establishing, she can then correct the error "  
  
" Understood, I will go to the bridge and use the ships Comm unit to inform Harper of the problem.  
  
" Riker is still up there " Rommie informs Tyr " When they left the Vorta said that they had had some fun with him. "  
  
Without waiting a moment more, Tyr takes of up the ladder.  
  
At the top, he slows, sneaking up to the edge of the shaft, where the Jem Hadar had left the lift doors open. There is one solider left, patrolling round a limp form, which is now a bloody mess. Tyr realises that this in fact Riker, but as his back is facing the door, Tyr cannot see what sort of state the Star Fleet officer is in.  
  
Waiting until the soldiers back is facing the door, Tyr climb the last four rungs, and throws his body through the door, bring the gauss rifle to bear.  
  
He fires one shot, hitting the solider in the middle of the back. He falls instantly dead. Quickly Tyr goes to Riker's side. He produces a medical scanner from his pack. A quick scan horrifies him.  
  
Riker had taken one hell of a beating. All his ribs on one side where broken. Both kneecaps had been shattered, all the bones in his left hand fingers where broken, as was his right wrist. He had a broken jaw and massive internal bruising, as well as a punctured lung.  
  
Realising that any attempt to move Riker would only cause him more harm, Tyr moves quickly around the bridge until he finds the communications console. It still had power, manipulating controls more by luck than anything else, he manages to hail the Andromeda.  
  
Beka's face appears briefly on the screen, between bouts of static. Tyr quickly explains Riker's need for urgent medical care, and about Rommie's need to link with Andromeda. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
On the bridge of the Andromeda, Data and Geordie approach Beka.  
  
"If you could get us over there, I should be able to get that Warp Core under control, once I have managed to do that, the interference will stop and comm's and your scanners will be restored." La Forge informs Beka, who looks a bit dubious.  
  
" Commander La Forge is the chief Engineer of the flagship of the fleet and one the most respected warp field engineers still in service " Data adds helpfully.  
  
" Very well, I'll take you in a drop ship. Harper, I want you to head down to V- Deck, make sure that all the prisoners are all accounted for, and that they have not found a way to by pass Rommie's sensors, then return to the bridge " Beka says, snapping off quick orders.  
  
She turns back to the screen  
  
" Tyr, we are on our way. Continue your search for Dylan and Trance "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Tyr heads back down the lift shaft, realising that the lifts on federation star ships must travel both side ways through the ship, as well as up and down. He travels almost to the bottom of the shaft so he can inform the Avatar of the current plan.  
  
" Ok, I'll just stay here " Rommie says as Tyr heads away again. " Its ironic, I'm the living version of a High Guard heavy cruiser and I cannot even stand up. "  
  
Tyr exits the shaft at his original enter point, but before moving on turns and looks down at the Avatar  
  
" Ship, I do believe you just made a joke "  
  
Then heads back down the corridor. As he is approaching the original T- junction, he hears the sound of footsteps. He quickly raises his rifle, prepared to attack whoever was approaching.  
  
Beka, Data and La Forge come into sight.  
  
" She took quite a pounding eh ? La Forge asks, before realising that Tyr had almost killed them all.  
  
" Indeed, but I would advise you to move with more caution. They left at least one Jem Hadar behind, there could be more " Tyr answers dryly.  
  
" We'll head down to main engineering and get started on the warp core "  
  
La Forge and Data head towards the lift Tyr had just left.  
  
" I believe that Dylan and Trance went that way " and after pointing the way he was facing Tyr started walking.  
  
After 20 minutes of searching Beka had lost the number of wards, room's closets, they entered yet another ward. This time the entrance to the ward was t the end of the corridor and not one of the small side wards.  
  
Trance was in the middle of the floor, not moving. Tyr still had his medical scanner handy from his examination of Riker. A quick sweep revealed injuries similar but more extensive to Riker's.  
  
" Where's Dylan? " Beka asks, still looking around the ward.  
  
Trance starts to mutter under her breath, Beka cannot understand, but Tyr, after leaning closer can.  
  
" The Jem Hadar took him away, then beat her into a bloody pulp " Tyr says, a mixture of compassion and anger crossing his face at the same time. " She doesn't know where "  
  
Suddenly Tyr and Beka's Comm spring into life  
  
" Beka, Tyr. Respond. "  
  
" Harper, this is Beka "  
  
" Hey boss, the interference is now clearing " before Harper can say anything else, the ship shudder from an explosion, and alarms can be heard through the Comm link from the crippled Starfleet vessel.  
  
" A small shuttle has just smashed through the hanger bay doors " Andromeda pauses "Dylan is on board "  
  
Beka and Tyr strain to hear the voices from the Andromeda bridge. It's obvious that Harper has left the Comm console with the channel still open  
  
" It's moving out of range of the towing cable's and about to activate its FTL drive "  
  
" Fire a tracker " Harper orders, not wanting to fire on such a small vessel and possibly kill anyone aboard  
  
" Firing " came the smooth voice of the Andromeda  
  
" Direct hit " Then the channel closes. Before either Tyr or Beka can react to the changing situation Rommie suddenly bursts through the door. She quickly scoops Trance up into her arms and then leaves the room.  
  
Beka and Tyr follow the Avatar as she heads straight back to the Maru, inside La Forge and Data are examining Riker.  
  
" We were able to get the Hotspur's transporter system on line " Data explains " And beamed the commander to the air lock, but the scanners we unable to establish a safe lock to move Miss Gemini "  
  
Tyr heads straight across the Maru and exits the other side in to the drop ship, while Beka seals the airlocks behind him.  
  
She jumps into the cockpit and powers up the engines, Data follows her while Rommie and La Forge stay tending to Trance and Riker.  
  
" Captain Valentine, we recorded a explosion on the Hotspur, do you know the source? " Data asks Beka as they head back towards the Andromeda, which was manoeuvring so they could pursue Dylan as soon as the two small ships had docked.  
  
" A small shuttle smashed through the doors of the hanger bay, they have Dylan on board " 


	17. The Rescue Plan

Chapter 16  
  
The Rescue Plan  
  
15 minutes later  
  
The Defiant has just completed docking with the Andromeda. Tyr and Data waited patiently for the airlock cycle to complete. The airlock door swings open and Dax, Worf, Bashir and O'Brien step aboard. The airlock then swings shut, and as soon as the airlock is de-pressurised the Defiant heads away from the Andromeda and vanishes as the warp drive is activated.  
  
Worf and O'Brien greet Data warmly and then Tyr leads the way to the command deck. On the way Data asks Worf why the Defiant could spare four of its senior crew at such a time  
  
" The Defiant was in thick of the fighting and has taken severe damage two its shield generators, so it is escorting the surviving hospital ships out of the area" The Chief answers " Captain Sisko decided that we could be of more assistance here. It wasn't until we contacted you that we leant of Captain Hunt's abduction. "  
  
" Permission to go to your medical deck ? " Bashir asks Tyr.  
  
" Ship, show him the way "  
  
" Aye " comes the reply, as the holographic version appears.  
  
The rest of the party continue in silence to the command deck. As they got there Beka was standing by Harper's shoulder, while Rommie stood a few meters away.  
  
" Anything yet ?"  
  
" Beka, there wont be anything for another " Harper looks at a timer " 9 minutes "  
  
Tyr marches to the weapons console, with Worf following close behind. Rommie moves nearer the remaining assembled star fleet officers  
  
" The tracking device we attached to the shuttles hull has a transmit delay timer " she explains " It will wait half an hour before transmitting its location, and then re sends every time the vessel moves again "  
  
There is a tense silence during which Beka and Harper grow more and more worried. Dax and Data move closer to Harper's console, Dax having a basic understanding of the consoles readouts from her time helping, or attempting to help Harper figure out a way home, and Data figuring it out within seconds.  
  
La Forge and O'Brien wandered to a secondary engineering panel at the rear of the command deck and examined the displays, trying to understand the engineering principles that allow the Andromeda to operate. Every time they tried to move further into computer system, a security program kicked in and aborted their entry attempts, until holographic Andromeda appeared and simply told them to ask her, instead, and she would answer anything that wasn't classified.  
  
Suddenly all attention was drawn to Harper's console as he calls out.  
  
" I have the shuttle " He then focuses on the screen " Look " All eyes on the command deck look at the screen he was indicating.  
  
A display of the surrounding sectors appears, and then zooms in to a remote sector of space with no inhabited planets. The beacon indicates they have landed on a moon in orbit of the second planet.  
  
" The tracker feed also indicates that they docked with another vessel before landing, and that the moon has a breathable atmosphere " He quickly consults some charts " It appears to have quite a jungle like terrain "  
  
" Out of all Dominion vessels only Jem Hadar attack craft have landing capabilities " Worf states, and then adds thoughtfully " It must be a secret base, maybe a supply base "  
  
" Feed indicates no long range sensor beams are being transmitted, only short range passive alarms. From the number and location of the sensors even a vessel the size of the Maru would be detected in that system" Harper adds " But not slip fighters in stealth mode arriving on the far side of the system"  
  
Beka sums up the options  
  
" Andromeda, how is Trance ? "  
  
" Recovering. She should be back on her feet within an hour, maybe two "  
  
" Right " Beka moved closer to the screen " We'll move the Andromeda to the nearest system, and launch slip fighters from there. Infiltrate the base, get Dylan and get out. If the alarm is raised, we then hold them until the Andromeda arrives. "  
  
" If we do become cut off from the slip fighters while we are on the ground, Rommie could auto pilot them to us or Andromeda could deploy the planetary warfare bots to protect us once she arrives in the system." Harper offers.  
  
" Permission to accompany rescue party " Worf asks Beka, as he Data, O'Brien, Dax and La Forge also step forward  
  
" We only have two available pilots to navigate slipstream, which means we can only take three people " Beka begins, shaking her head, before being cut off by Harper  
  
" Wait a minute, I'm coming to "  
  
Worf also interrupts  
  
" I have received adequate training in slip stream piloting to pilot a craft "  
  
There is silence while Beka considers what they are all offering to do.  
  
" Ok, here's what is going to happen " Beka takes a deep breath " I will pilot the lead fighter, Tyr will pilot the second, Harper the third and Worf the fourth. Rommie will take the reserve seat in mine, Dax will go with Tyr, La Forge with Harper."  
  
Data and O'Brien begin to protest, but Beka interrupts them.  
  
" Mr Data, Mr O'Brien I need you to stay on board with Trance, Mr Riker and the Doctor. If the Andromeda is needed, Trance can handle the short journey into the system. However, if the ship takes damage and the brig loses power, I need someone here capable of handling the Jem Hadar, unless you would like to chance the ship being captured by the Dominion ? "  
  
" But you have one seat empty in Worf's fighter " O'Brien points out.  
  
" And, if by some chance we do get Dylan without raising the alarm, we are going to need a seat to bring him out in, that means an empty one going in "  
  
Beka knew that the last reason would take all the wind out of any protests.  
  
" Once we arrive in the next system, l want everyone to have some rest before we go. Andromeda, prepare four fighters, make sure there all in top working order "  
  
Tyr then adds  
  
" Mr Worf, I think it would be best if you report two hours early to the hanger bay. I believe we never showed you the weapons systems of the slip fighter did we ? " Worf shakes his head. " I believe that could be a wise precaution "  
  
Beka nods and then jumps into the slip chair  
  
" Prepare for slip stream in 5 seconds"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Riker awoke slowly. His body was screaming out in pain. He heard light snoring to one side. Opening his eyes he saw a star fleet doctor dozing in a chair. He was in the Andromeda sick bay he realised, and the doctor looked like Bashir, the resident Doctor on DS9.  
  
Bashir suddenly woke and shot to Riker's side  
  
" Don't move, the Jem Hadar did quite a number on you. " Bashir studies the instrument panel at the head of the bed " Your healing nicely, the nanobots have healed your...."  
  
Riker suddenly bolts upright, wincing at the pain  
  
" Nanobot's ? Who put them in me?" Panicking at the thought of Borg assimilation.  
  
Bashir tries to calm down the panicked officer  
  
" Commander, it's ok, I had my concerns as well, these people have developed a level of nanotechnology way beyond even the Borg. These are simply a medical variation. On DS9 you would still be unconscious for another day or so "  
  
" Ok " Riker started to relax on the bed again when the memories of what happened on the Hotspur came flooding back "What's going on, the last thing I remember is... "  
  
" Me being shot " came Rommie's voice from the doorway. The two officers turned toward the Avatar as she entered the room. She was wearing full High Guard body armour, a force lancer in a holster on each hip and a ankle long leather jacket.  
  
" I'm glad to see you back on feet, even if you should have received doctors orders to stay in bed for another 12 hours " Riker joked, indicating his own predicament " What happened to you, you fell, I figure that even you could not have survived that kind of fall. The interference from the Warp Core made transporters inoperable, how did you survive falling 16 decks? "  
  
" I have an in built artificial gravity generator " Rommie starts to explain " As I fell I activated the field so that the fall would not be fatal, but the weapons fire caused a software glitch. When I landed at the bottom of the shaft, my AG field was holding me down, and I could not alter the field until I regained my link with the Andromeda. I regret what happened to you however. I should have foreseen the bridge been taken and......."  
  
" Rommie its really ok, nobody else is in here recovering, and nothing perman....... " Riker said starting to reassure her  
  
" you have not told him " Rommie said accusingly at Bashir without waiting for Riker to finish his sentence.  
  
" He's not been awake long enough " Bashir shot back  
  
" Told me what ? "  
  
" Dylan and Trance where also surprised, as we were. Trance was beaten, like you, but they took Dylan. We are about to launch a rescue mission "  
  
" Who's we? " Riker asks, " You don't have many crew left, let me come as well "  
  
" You are in no fit state to be left alone right now Commander " Bashir interrupts, before Rommie could speak " let alone engage on a covert rescue operation"  
  
" We have Beka, Tyr and Harper from the Andromeda crew, being accompanied by Commander's Worf, Dax and La Forge. Trance, yourself, the Doctor, Commander Data and Chief O'Brien are remaining on board. "  
  
" What's the rescue plan ? " Riker asked  
  
" I will explain it to you, but right now my Avatar is due in the hanger bay " holographic Andromeda says appearing next to Rommie, who left straight away "But not before you return to your medical bed "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Four slip fighters, which looked like tiny versions of the Andromeda, appeared in a flash of white light. One assumed a position slightly in front of the others and the remaining three form in a line abreast, Beka in the lead, Worf in the middle and Tyr and Harper either side. All four fighters headed towards the moon ahead.  
  
" No sign they have detected us. " Rommie's voice said into the Comm. I am detecting Dylan's personal Nano trackers, he is still on the Moon "  
  
" He Is being held in a lower level at the centre of the building. "  
  
" There are a lot of Jem Hadar on the same floor and two floors above, the actual base stretches underground for 5 levels "  
  
Rommie kept reporting as the slip fighters scanners picked up more and more details of the base as they got closer to the moon.  
  
" We should enter the atmosphere on the opposite side of the moon, and then land at a distance of 5 km from the base, I'm picking up patrols stretching 1.5 km from the base "  
  
Worf, piloting the central slip fighter, was surprised when his central montior, just below his canopy came to life. It revealed the moon, and then zoomed in on the base. The base itself had a perimiter wall with four watch towers, one in each corner and two buildings, one much larger than the other. The base itself was located in a crater and the surrounding area was overgrown underbrush and trees.  
  
" They probably would expect any rescue party to use transporter's to effect a rescue, which means that they would employ transport inhibitors which normally have a range of roughly 2 KM, but they can be reduced by terrain " Worf says into the link " Like a Jungle. "  
  
" Which means they are gonna be in for one hell of a surprise " Harper said excitedly  
  
Dax had been looking at the display screen over Tyr's shoulder. As they grew closer to the base more and more details were becoming clear. They could now even scan the power distribution of the base  
  
" It looks look they have power going to defensive turrets at each corner of the compound, not enough to damage a star ship, but would destroy any sort of shuttle "  
  
Dax was so engrossed that she was taken completely by surprise when the small fighter began buffeting up and down. She relaxed when she realised that they had already entered the atmosphere. Looking forward, she saw the friction trails from two more of the fighters travelling fast through the moons sky, and assumed that either Harper or Worf were following behind.  
  
Within 30 seconds they levelled off and began a tight spiral decent to the surface. After locating a small clearing, the fighters landed within meters of each other, and Tyr quickly powered down the slip fighter and opened the cockpit.  
  
Dax climbed out of the rear of the cockpit and looked round to see only two other fighters. Worf was already out of his fighter, and Harper was helping La Forge out from the rear of their craft. As Dax climbed down the side of the fighter she took the opportunity to look up and saw the fourth streaking through the sky, descending quickly. A quick glance revealed they had landed in a small meadow.  
  
Once the remaining fighter had landed, Beka and Rommie exited. The rescue team quickly checked their equipment for once last time, the Star Fleeters not quite as used to the High Guard equipment. The only person not carrying a force lance was Tyr, who had one in his pack, but carried his massive gauss rifle. 


	18. The Rescue

Chapter 17  
  
The Rescue  
  
" Rommie " Beka said simply, and the Avatar vanished into the jungle undergrowth, instantly out of sight with. The rest followed at a slower pace, with Worf and Tyr bringing up the rear,  
  
"The Avatar will maintain a distance in front of us, she will warn us of any traps, and find the best vantage point of the base. " Tyr explained quietly. " If we need a distraction at any point, it will also provide one "  
  
The first hour of the walk towards the base was made in almost total quiet. Beka, who was leading the small group was suddenly knocked over as a Jem Hadar burst through a near by tree line, she hit the ground hard, knocked senseless. Dax, who was next in line, raised her phaser but by the time she trained it the Jem Hadar had shrouded.  
  
They quickly formed a defensive circle around the fallen women, weapons raised. Harper knelt by Beka's side quickly examining her, and let out a sigh of relief as he realised that Beka was only stunned from her encounter with the Dominion solider  
  
Rommie then reappears at one side of the clearing with one force lance deployed, without slowling takes three strides in to the area and swings the lance in a powerful arc. Suddenly, about ¾ through the swing the lance made contact with the Jem Hadar's head sending it through the air while the body fell to the ground.  
  
Beka had managed, with Harper's help, to regain her feet by the time Rommie reached the group.  
  
" Look in your packs, you will find a pair of glasses. Once you are wearing them, you will be able to see through the Jem Hadar shrouds " Rommie quickly instructed.  
  
Quickly the rescue party rummage through their packs, looking for the glasses. As she put them on Dax realised that they were much more than just glasses, they were virtual reality goggles, but with a visual clarity that amazed her.  
  
They encountered one more patrol before reaching the compound. This time they could see the patrolling Jem Hadar and made short work of the enemy soldiers.  
  
Rommie had selected a vantage point that allowed an excellent view of the base without revealing their position. The actual base was split into two main sections, a hanger and the main building. It was surrounded by a wire fence and had four guard towers. From their vantage point they could see two Jem Hadar attack ships in the Hanger, one undergoing repairs.  
  
" I'm not detecting any intruder trip wires or beams, which means that the only surveillance equipment they have is the energy weapon detection alarm and the guards eyes " Rommie's voice comes through the comm link. " I recommend that we wait until dark and then breach the fence "  
  
" Do you have a estimate on the size of the garrison ? " Dax asks Rommie  
  
" From the scans we were able to make from orbit there are at least 200 Jem Hadar soliders plus ship crews, one fighter has 18 on board, the other 55 and I am also detecting three Vorta. "  
  
" Only 18 on board the fighter ? The average complement of Jem Hadar on a attack fighter is anywhere between 60 – 85 " Geordie said quietly.  
  
Harper glanced at the engineer and realised that something was bothering him. As he went back to watching the base he quietly asked  
  
" What's wrong ? "  
  
" This must be a cloning facility " Geordie said, " that would explain a lot, like why that fighter came here so under crewed, the lack of Vorta's versus the number of Jem Hadar, why its only crewed by Jam Hadar "  
  
" Agreed " Said Worf, " The ship that the shuttle carrying Captain Hunt rendezvoused with was probably damaged in the battle and had to come here for repairs, then they would take him to whatever prisoner of war camp "  
  
After another few minutes of watching the base Beka told the group to head back into the cover of denser undergrowth, Rommie stayed to maintain surveillance of the base. Once it was dusk, they would breach the base.  
  
Harper sat in the foliage, watching the rest of the party as they tried to get comfortable for the wait until dusk. It had been a while since he had trekked such a distance and was about to doze off when inspiration struck him  
  
" The tracker " He said.  
  
The rest of the party just looked at him blankly, waiting for him to elaborate  
  
" It has a self detonate feature, just in case an enemy ever found it, they couldn't find out which ship was tracking them " He paused "When we are leaving the building, we could detonate it. "  
  
Geordie then adds " With all of the explosive elements that should be found in a hanger would more than likely result in the entire hanger going up in one blaze of fire "  
  
Dax interupts " I have noticed another problem. We can gain entry to the base, but when we exit, the alarm will of been sounded and two of the watch tower turrets will be able to bear on the exit to the main building"  
  
Beka ponders the problem.  
  
" Right, the assault team will be Tyr, Worf, Rommie, Dax and Mr La Forge. Harper, you will remain here, I need you to provide cover fire when they leave the building, also once the base alarm is sounded, detonate the tracker and signal me. I'm going to head back to the slip fighters now, once Harper has signalled me, I'll get airborne and take care of the towers. Any questions ? "  
  
" Just one thing. If the opportunity presents itself, and the tactical positions allows, lets try and download any information about ship movements, etc " Worf suggests  
  
" If we can, yes " Tyr answers " But I suspect that we are going to way to busy with Jem Hadar "  
  
Beka leaves the group moments later and heads back the way they came. The rest of the party settle down to await dusk.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Worf cut the fence with quick efficiency. Once a slit had been cut in the wire big enough for him to shuffle through, he entered the compound on his stomach. He waited until all the raiding party were through.  
  
As they had all half expected, the watch towers had activated a search light which slowly swept the compound. For that reason they had selected to cut the fense opposite that door to the base. Rommie estimated they had a 30 second window in which to cover the distance and gain entry before they were spotted.  
  
" NOW " Rommie ordered.  
  
They all jumped up and began running. Rommie led the charge, followed by Tyr and Worf, with La Forge and Dax falling slightly behind. As Rommie reached the door it swung open and three Jem Hadar emerged. Without slowing the Avatar drew both her lances and shot the first two in the head, the remaining solider tried to attack, but Rommie literally crashed into him, forcing both of them into the building. By the time Dax and La Forge reached the door, Tyr and Worf had dragged the bodies inside, the third solider lay on the floor, his neck at a angle. The door slammed shut just as the search light reached it.  
  
They moved down the corridor carefully. Dylan's trackers had him located on the lowest level. They came to a lift, which they entered, but a quick examination of the lift's control panel revealed it only accepted verbal commands to make it move. Dax order the lift to descent to the bottom level, but the lift refused to move.  
  
" This could be a problem, I don't know the native language of either the Jem Hadar soldiers or Vorta's "  
  
It was then that Worf realised he had never heard the Jem Hadar speak in their native tongue. As he started to ponder this latest development, very aware of the passing of time Rommie simply put her hand on the small display and after a few moments the lift started moving  
  
" I have programmed the lift not to stop on any floor until we get to the bottom and not to ascend again for 15 minutes " Rommie informed the others. " However, the room we emerge in will contain a number of soldiers. "  
  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the lift opened.  
  
Jem Hadar soldiers filled the room. Worse for the raiders, it appeared to be an armoury. Being the nearest to the door Tyr swung his rifle to bear and started firing. The Jem Hadar went diving for cover. The group quickly exited the lift, forcing the Jem Hadar to retreat to the opposite end of the room. Worf and Dax found cover to the left of the lift, while Tyr remained in the lift itself. La Forge and Rommie dived to the right. A fierce fire fight ensued, and in the background the bases alarm could be heard.  
  
Rommie had pulled a cupboard on its side and they ducked behind it La Forge ducked again as a shot narrowly missed his head.. Rommie replied by shooting the solider, but then had to duck herself to avoid being hit. Geordie was about to return fire again, when he noticed that the wall behind were the cupboard had been was not very thick. He quickly drew his phaser, figuring now that the alarm had been raised, they could use federation energy weapons, and began firing at the wall, creating a new doorway.  
  
Rommie realised what he was doing, and tried to provide as much covering fire as possible.  
  
" What about the others ? " La Forge had to shout above the weapon fire to be heard.  
  
" They will have to manage " Rommie answers " We have to get to Dylan "  
  
From his vantage point in the lift Tyr realised what La Forge was trying to do. Rommie was providing covering fire, but as a result was taking hurried shots, not intending to kill, just to keep the Jem Hadar behind their own hastily formed cover. He kept his own rate of fire up, taking out three soldier's in one burst. Worf and Dax were being forced to keep behind their cover, a hastily moved bench and cupboard door. Where Worf had got that from Tyr had no idea.  
  
Deciding that the lift was no longer offering the best protection, Tyr dived out from the lift and landed behind Rommie. As he dived he fired as many bursts as possible, killing 1 Jem Hadar, but being nicked on the arm by the same soldier's last action.  
  
Rommie notices the wound but after seeing the determined look on Tyrs face, decided not to mention it. La Forge stop firing, and turns to his companions  
  
" It just needs a knock, and the wall will give way into the passage beyond "  
  
Tyr just grunts and launches himself at the wall. True to his word, La Forge's handiwork gives way and Tyr and the wall landed in the passageway. La Forge quickly follows him through.  
  
" Dylan is down there " Rommie calls indicating to La Forge's right. As he starts to head down the passageway Tyr heads the opposite way, after reloading his massive rifle.  
  
" Where are you going ? " La Forge demands, not happy at the prospect of marching round a Jem Hadar based alone.  
  
" I'm going to surprise the Jem Hadar from behind before they overwhelm the others"  
  
Without a word the large man runs down the corridor. La Forge picks himself up and heads the other way. The sounds of gunfire soon are lost as he moves further down the dimly lit corridor. As he reaches a corner, La Forge peers round The corridor stretched ahead for another 10 meters, at the end there were two doors, facing each other.  
  
La Forge noticed that the bases alarm could not be heard here, which meant, hopefully, any guards inside would not be alerted.  
  
"Rommie " La Forge spoke into his comm link " Which door is it ? "  
  
Over the link he could hear more gunfire then before he left  
  
" The right one "  
  
La Forge crept forward, he holstered his phaser and drew the force lance. The door had a simple padd on the wall to open it. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button and charged into the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Rommie closed the channel to La Forge and surveyed the situation. There were only 5 Jem Hadar soldier's left, but they were in the most defenseable positions. The remainders also displayed a lot more skill than the rest, indicating to Rommie that they were probably some of the bases trainers. Rommie decided that they must have been fighting the replacements for one of the damaged fighters in the hanger, but they were still un-trained. She was about to take a shot, the solider on the left was not ducking down very quickly, when suddenly the ceiling above the soldier's was hit in rapid succession by Tyr's gauss rifle.  
  
The resulting cave in killed all of the Jem Hadar instantly. Rommie stood from behind her barricade, as did Worf and Dax. There were Jem Hadar bodies littering the entire room. Tyr stepped into the room through the door that the designers intended people to use. Suddenly, he swung his rifle up again and fired into the lift, killing a Jem Hadar who was about to shoot Worf in the back.  
  
" More will come down the lift shaft. " Worf stated, now aware of the new threat " We will hold them, you go get your Captain "  
  
Without saying a word, Dax moved to on side of the lift, Worf the other. If any Jem Hadar dropped through the lift ceiling again, then one of the two officers had them in their sights. Rommie and Tyr were not out the room when Worf started firing. 


	19. Blind Mans rescue

Chapter 18  
  
Blind Mans Rescue  
  
La Forge charged into the room. It was more of a training hall, than a room, was the first thing to enter his mind. There were a lot of Jem Hadar scattered through the room, practising unarmed combat, at the far end of the room, they were fighting with a staff like weapon he had never seen before, but it looked very similar to a extended lance. In the entire of the room was a circle, with its edges roughly ½ a meter high. Inside the circle was three stands. Dylan lay in the middle of the arena not moving.  
  
The nearest Jem Hadar noticed the Star Fleeter and charged towards him straight away. He fired at the nearest soldiers, who fell instantly. While this saved his life, it had the unfortunate side effect of attracting a lot more attention.  
  
" Stop " Came a voice, La Forge saw the speaker was an awful large Jem Hadar, a instructor, he realised.  
  
The Jem Hadar stopped at hearing the order, but La Forge realised that they had him surrounded. While he had the advantage of being the only one in the room with a firearm, the Jam Hadar had superior numbers. Geordie realised that if they charged him they would kill him through sheer weight of numbers.  
  
Only behind him, towards the door, we there no Jam Hadar. Keeping his back to the wall, and the lance pointed at the nearest solider, he began to circle further into the room. The Jem Hadar at the furthest end of the massive room were also now aware of the intruder and can running across to join the crowd. Geordie was half way down the hall, back to the wall, surrounded by Jem Hadar, making a quick guess he decided that there were at least 60 maybe 70 soldiers in the room. Including the first group, at the bottom of the lift, he realised that this was more than enough soldiers to re-crew the two fighters outside in the hangers.  
  
As Geordie progresses round the room he reaches a point opposite the arena were Dylan lay, the Jem Hadar follow him. As he starts deciding what to do next, when one of the Jem Hadar, the same one who had halted the warriors moments before, spoke.  
  
" I am Kit'kataklan, trainer at this facility and I salute your courage " Then unnerving the star fleeter he started to address the assembled Jam Hadar like La Forge was under a mircoscope and not pointing a weapon at him.  
  
" You could learn from this human. He is facing certain death, but has made all the tactically correct decisions. He is obviously alone here, and therefore has no one to guard his rear, so he keeps to the wall, he has held us at bay, and retained his composure "  
  
" I don't want to kill you, but I am leaving here with that man " La Forge states, trying to assert himself in a tone that would, hopefully, not get him killed before the rest of the rescue party can arrive to help him.  
  
" Really how do you plan to do that ? " Kit'Kataklan asks as one of the soldiers puts a knife to Hunts throat. A quick glance reveals that Dylan is still unmoving.  
  
Suddenly, behind the assembled Jem Hadar there is an explosion at the back of the crowd. 10 of the fierce soldiers are either killed or severely injured from the blast.  
  
" He is not alone "  
  
As soon as he hears the explosion, Kit'kataklan whirls to see Tyr and Rommie in the room. Rommie has a force lance in each hand while Tyr aims his gauss rifle at the crowd.  
  
La Forge briefly glances at the two Andromeda crew mates, and in that brief second one of the Jem Hadar charges him. They both fall to the ground, La Forge's lance knocked out of his hand. As they struggle, the Jem Hadar knocks the visor from La Forge's face. Instantly the fight is over, and La Forge is dragged to his feet. One of the Jam Hadar grab him by the throat, making it obvious that he would break his neck if Rommie or Tyr try anything. Quickly a group of Jem Hadar run to a locker and grab some rifles, which they train on Rommie and Tyr.  
  
One of the Jem Hadar picks up the lance La Forge had dropped. As he grabs the handle, it discharges a power surge killing the solider.  
  
Kit'kataklan ignores the dead soldier and addresses Tyr and Rommie.  
  
" I will give you one chance to live, face one of these warriors, then me in the Arena " He gestures to the arena in the middle of the room. " The rules are simple, it is hand to hand combat. After a knock down, you must touch one of the pads one the top of any of the three posts. Once you are unable to do that, you lose. "  
  
" And when I win " That was Rommie.  
  
" I will allow you to take them both, and will allow you a 5 minute head start before we pursue you, hunt you down like dogs and kill you " Indicating La Forge and Hunt, who was still unmoving  
  
" but I want to face him " Kit'kataklan points to Tyr. " I have never faced a human with bones sticking out of their forearms. " Kit'kataklan gestures to the arena  
  
Tyr and Rommie head towards the arena, when Tyr stops and faces the Jem Hadar leader,  
  
" But when I kill you, how do I know that I will keep your word ?"  
  
"This is my second " He gestures to another large Jem Hadar " He is honour bound to my word. "  
  
The other Jem Hadar simply nods.  
  
" Very well, but release him, " Tyr indicates La Forge.  
  
With a nod from Kit'kataklan La Forge is released and his visor is given back to him. La Forge heads to the edge of the Arena where Tyr and Rommie where, with Dylan by their feet. Rommie is bent over Dylan, assessing his condition. He wasn't unconscious as she had feared, simply asleep, but an exhausted sleep. Even in this sleep state his initial reaction was to cower away from Rommie.  
  
La Forge took the massive gauss rifle from Tyr, who then also removed his back pack. He then took off his jacket, and stepped into the arena. Rommie quickly steps forward and whispers to Tyr  
  
" They have weak knees and a weak neck if you strike from the side "  
  
Tyr just nods slightly as Rommie steps back out of the Arena and returns to Dylan's side. He studies his opponent. He seems a lot smaller and a lot more eager than most of the other Jem Hadar.  
  
" This is T'Tancterlon, he Is the youngest of us all "  
  
" Take this child away and...."  
  
Before Tyr can finish his sentence the Jem Hadar charges him. At the last moment Tyr falls to the ground on his left side and lashes out hard as he can with his right foot. It makes contact with the Jem Hadar's knee, which shatters.  
  
Tyr simply stands up and walks to stand at the head of the Jem Hadar withering in pain on the floor. Suddenly The Jem Hadar reaches out and grabs Tyr by the leg. Tyr looks down at the back of the Jem Hadar's head, and realises that it is another weak spot in the anatomy. Tyr drops to one knee and rams his bone blades into the back of the Jem Hadar's head, killing him instantly.  
  
Tyr then returns to his original starting point, and turns to stare Kit'kataklan straight in the eye.  
  
" Your turn ? "  
  
Two Jem Hadar quickly climb into the arena, and remove the lifeless body as Kit'kataklan steps in.  
  
The two, without warning, spring into action. Tyr realises that Kit'kataklan will not make such a foolish attack as T'Tancterlon, and circles round his opponent.  
  
Suddenly Tyr is distracted by a shout from Dylan. A quick glance and Tyr sees Rommie restraining Dylan who seems delirious. Tyr's genetically improved hearing picks up his mumbling  
  
" Stop it. Stop It ... Don't hurt me, please Don't hurt me " and Rommie trying to calm her Captain down  
  
Kit'kataklan, realising that Tyr is not concentrating on him charges Tyr. He is able to block the punches from the Jem Hadar, but to late realises that Kit'kataklan wants to get close to force Tyr to the ground. They both fall, with Kit'kataklanlanding on top of the Nitchean, and while pinning Tyr starts to punching him in the ribs. Tyr, felt a sharp stabbing pain in his side, and not wanting to have any more ribs broken, managed to rake Kit'kataklan's face with his bone blades. Kit'kataklan rolls off, also raking Tyr's face. They both regain their footing and go to opposite side, touching a post to indicate they are both still in the fight.  
  
They both start to circle again, this time Tyr charges first. He faints a left handed punch at the Jem Hadar, who tries to block it, but at the last moment Tyr's other hand springs forward and rips the tube which provides the Jem Hadar with white from his chest.  
  
Kit'kataklan instantly looks at his chest, realises what Tyr has done to him. Tyr then kicks Kit'kataklan in the lower belly area. Kit'kataklan doubles over, only to find himself in a headlock form the Nitchean. Before he can take advantage of easy strikes to Tyrs lower body, Tyr lifts him off the ground and twists, snapping Kit'kataklan's neck.  
  
As Kit'kataklan falls lifeless to the ground Tyr raises his arms and shouts at the Jem Hadar.  
  
" Remember that your best was beaten by Tyr Anazasi of the Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarosa. " The rest of the Jem Hadar soldiers look shocked at the easy defeat of the leader. Then the Jem Hadar second steps into the arena.  
  
" I am now the first. You have 5 minutes "  
  
Quickly Tyr returned to La Forge who was standing at the edge of the arena, and takes his massive Gauss rifle and pack from the smaller man.  
  
Rommie quickly tries to convince Dylan that she wasn't going to hurt him, but take him back to the ship, but Dylan stays o the floor and cowers away from Rommie.  
  
Geordie watches Tyr putting his pack back on, he notices the Nitchean wince. Releasing the Kit'kataklan must of broken some ribs, and would not be able to travel across country to the slip fighters he turns his back to the Jem Hadar.  
  
" La Forge to Harper "  
  
" Harper here" In the background La Forge could here an explosion.  
  
" Tyr's been hurt, and Dylan won't be able to fly out of here. We're gonna need a drop ship from the Andromeda. "  
  
" Right, she should be here in 2 minutes, and the drop ship another couple after that "  
  
Harper cut the link to La Forge who was just realising that he won't be able to carry Tyr if he passes out from the pain from his internal injuries, he explains his plan to Tyr and then runs out the room.  
  
Rommie, realising that she didn't have time to convince Dylan that she wasn't going to hurt him, simply picks him up and starts carrying him. Tyr brings up the rear, and he pauses at the door.  
  
He addresses the new Jem Hadar first  
  
" What is your name ? "  
  
The First looks up from Kit'kataklan's body  
  
" I am Ro-Matter-Klan "  
  
" Some people in the alliance say that the Jem Hadar are without honour. You have just proven to me otherwise. "  
  
" The next time I see you, only one of us will survive."  
  
Tyr just nods once at the Jem Hadar and then leaves hurrying down the corridor to catch up with Rommie. As he heads down the corridor the adrenaline from the fight begins to wear off and he realises how much pain he is in.  
  
As the pain gets worse he sees Worf comes running towards him.  
  
Worf sees Tyr and sprints over to the big man. Realising that Tyr is starting to struggle, Worf put on of Tyr's arms over his shoulders and the pair make their way towards the lift.  
  
As they arrived in the room, they hear Dax's voice.  
  
" The Jem Hadar tried to override your command to the lift, so we have barricaded the door open, so the lift doors couldn't close "  
  
Rommie suddenly spoke  
  
" Andromeda has arrived in the system. She is sending a drop ship down, the other slip fighters are now returning on auto pilot. " Rommie then adds "We have 2 minutes before the Jem Hadar leave the training hall and pursue us, providing they hold to their word "  
  
" They will " Tyr informs the Avatar  
  
Dax and Worf look at them confused as Rommie continues " There are four Jem Hadar battleships entering the system. All have taken damage, they must be heading here to receive more crewmen and repairs "  
  
" With only Trance on board who knows how to operate the vessel, we must return as a matter of urgency " Tyr said his voice slurred from the pain killers the La Forge had given him.  
  
Dax and La Forge were moving the Jem Hadar corpses from the lift so that they could all enter, while Tyr quickly explained the problems in the training hall.  
  
They all quickly entered the lift, as it began to rise,  
  
" Worf to Beka "  
  
" Beka here "  
  
" What's your status "  
  
" All watchtowers destroyed.. I have just finished a sweep of the returning patrols. The only Jem Hadar are now in your building. Harper's trick with the Hanger worked like a charm. "  
  
" Are you aware of the situation on the Andromeda ? "  
  
" No "  
  
" There are four Jam Hadar warships entering the system "  
  
" Right" Beka is silent for a few moments before speaking into the comm link again " One of the slip fighters is returning to the planet. Harper can fly escort, I'm returning to the Andromeda "  
  
The rescue party exited the lift. As Rommie carried Dylan, he started struggling again. It was only by using her superior strength that Rommie was able to get him out the lift. Once they were all in the hall way, La Forge gave him a shot from a hypro spray to make him sleep.  
  
Tyr asks, though clenched teeth, the question no body wanted to  
  
" What is wrong with Dylan "  
  
" He has been beaten... But they have also had him on drugs, but I don't know what could make him so paranoid in such a short period of time "  
  
They started down the corridor, Dax took the lead, Rommie followed her, still carrying Dylan, Worf and Tyr came next with La Forge acting as a rear guard.  
  
There was not a single Jem Hadar in the passage.  
  
Finally they made it and hurried outside.  
  
Harper was hovering nearby in a slip fighter and the Andromeda's drop ship was moments from landing. They emerged from the building and headed directly away from the door.  
  
" La Forge to Harper "  
  
" Harper, go "  
  
" Within 30 seconds, there is going to be loads of Jem Hadar follow us out of the door"  
  
" Gotcha "  
  
Harper quickly positioned the fighter so that it was facing the building, suddenly the door was flung open and a squad of Jem Hadar came running out. Harper squeezed the trigger and the Jem Hadar fell.  
  
The drop ship landed within meters of the waiting rescue party. They headed to the rear of the shuttle, which was facing them, the rear door swung open. Riker and Data jumped out and they both started firing at the roof of the building, which they had spotted on their descent. The weapons fire brought return fire from the concealed Jem Hadar. Harper saw this and brought the slip fighter round and opened fire.  
  
Data stopped firing and ran forward and relieve Worf of Tyr who was on the verge of passing out. Once they were all inside Rommie headed straight to the cockpit, and instantly the small pod shot up through the atmosphere, Harper just behind.  
  
Beka's voice came over the speakers  
  
" No need to hurry folks, once the Jem Hadar picked up the Andromeda, they hightailed it out of here "  
  
As Rommie headed towards her ship self, the Andromeda fired two volleys at the planet  
  
" Base destroyed "  
  
Tyr sat in the back of the trusty drop ship and thought of the Jem Hadar named Ro-matter-klan, and hoped he had survived.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* 


	20. A Time for Healing

Chapter 19  
  
A Time for healing  
  
Ben Sisko sat in his office. He had heard nothing from the Andromeda since he had been forced to escort the medical convey out of the battle zone. No sightings had come in. It had been 5 days, and his concern was growing.  
  
" Captain, report to Ops "  
  
Kira, he knew, shared his concerns, but the tension and worry in her voice for the last 5 days had now gone, which had him curious.  
  
As he left his office and entered Ops, he noticed that all his staff were staring at the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Martok was present as well. He glanced up at the main view screen  
  
" The Andromeda Ascendant " Breathed Kira. " We are being hailed "  
  
" On screen "  
  
Beka Valantine's face appeared on the screen. Behind her Sisko saw Riker, O'Brien Worf and Tyr. Tyrs face had some fierce bruising.  
  
" Captain Valentine, I'm glad to see you all again, "  
  
" As I am to see you " Beka replied " Returning your officers "  
  
" Thank you, but they won't be thanking anyone when they see the pile of work awaiting them " Sisko joked. He noticed that nobody on the Andromeda was laughing  
  
" I am also requesting your permission to retain the services of Doctor Bashir a while longer. " Beka said, all breeziness in her voice gone.  
  
" I see, may I ask why ?" Concern showing on his face  
  
" It's Dylan! During his captivity, the Jem Hadar forced him to fight "  
  
" in the Arena...... " Martok interrupted, his hand going to his scarred face without realising " It is a horrible thing to endure. " He then turns to Tyr, " is that how you were injured "  
  
" Yes, however before and after the fights the Jem Hadar administered a drug into Dylan "  
  
Beka interrupts " According to the scans Andromeda has been able to make it is called Ketralcell White "  
  
Sisko is shocked by this " I didn't think that was possible, the White was designed to keep the Jem Hadar dependant on it. "  
  
" Dylan is..... not having the best time right now, and this is beyond the skill of our medic."  
  
" Of course Dr Bashir can stay on board, as long you have need of his services. In truth, he probably wont leave anyway. Do you require anything else ? "  
  
" No not really. All of the officers on loan to the Andromeda have asked permission to extend their assignments "  
  
" The DS 9 personnel of course can stay aboard. The three Enterprise officers will have speak to their Captain. "  
  
" Thank you Captain. Would you and General Martok care to join me for a meal perhaps ? " Beka offered, not feeling like entertaining the two officers but knowing that it was the sort of thing that Dylan would want her to be doing.  
  
" I'd love to "  
  
" Great, we'll be ready for you at.........18:00. Andromeda out "  
  
As the image of DS 9's operations centre disappeared from the main view screen Riker then addresses Beka  
  
" Beka, request permission to use the comm to contact my ship. I've spoken to Data and La Forge, and we would like to stay on board at least until Dylan recovers "  
  
" Commander " calls O'Brien starring at the sensor display " The Enterprise is here, orbiting DS9 "  
  
" Andromeda " Riker calls " Hail the Enterprise please "  
  
Captain Picard appears on the screen  
  
" Will, its good to see you again " He then looks at Beka " Forgive me I realise that your not Captain Hunt......"  
  
" Sir, allow me to the Andromeda's XO Captain Beka Valentine "  
  
" Captain Hunt is currently under the weather. I am currently in command "  
  
" I see, is there anything that we can do to help ? "  
  
" Thank you for the offer but with the help that is being supplied by DS 9 ...."  
  
Riker then interrupts  
  
" With respect, I have a suggestion. Dr Bashir is currently trying to find a cure for Captain Hunt, I know that he would like a second to consult, Dr Crusher is a very experienced Doctor "  
  
" I will have her visit the Andromeda as soon as possible. Can we have transporter co-ordinates ?"  
  
Tyr speaks for the first time  
  
" I'm afraid that the Andromeda's armoured hull will not be penetrated by your transporter. She will have to come in a shuttle. "  
  
" Understood "  
  
Beka pauses, assessing Picard. If this man could inspire the loyalty of men like Riker La Forge and Data she knew she had to spend more time with him. Besides, this was the sought of thing Dylan would do.  
  
" Captain I am having a informal meal with Captain Sisko and General Martok at 18.00. They have both seen the ship, would you and Mr Riker care to join us? "  
  
" Indeed I would "  
  
" Very well, if you could be here by 17:00 I will give you a brief tour of the ship before the meal "  
  
" Perfect. Until then, Enterprise out "  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* Beka stood outside the Hanger bay slightly before 17:00. Harper approached.  
  
" Dylan would be loving all this formal meeting of Captain's " Harper pauses " How is he ? "  
  
" The same, quiet as a mouse one minute and raving mad the next. He keeps demanding more, that's all he says More. Bashir has already been able to lessen the severity of the swings, and now their bringing a second doc with them to help"  
  
" Good. Listen, since I have to join you for dinner, do I have to seat next to the Klingon, Mitpok ? Have you seen the way he eats ?"  
  
" Martok, and yes you do! "  
  
" OK, well I'm going to go and meet O'Brien and La Forge. I told them I'd show them one of the power relays "  
  
Commander Riker came hurrying the corner as Harper leaves.  
  
" Sorry I'm.....not late yet. I tried finding my own way, and got lost, again. "  
  
" That's ok, it took me 3 months when I first came on board to be able to go an entire day without getting lost" Beka laughed.  
  
Just then the hanger door swung open and Captain Picard walked out followed by Dr Crusher  
  
Quickly Riker introduced everyone.  
  
Crusher got straight down to business.  
  
" Captain Valentine, I have brought some equipment with us from the Enterprise, I think it would be best if I were to go straight to the medical bay, would it be possible to have the equipment taken there.  
  
Beka nods  
  
" Andromeda "  
  
Picard and Crusher jump backwards as holographic version of Andromeda appears between them and Beka. Riker tries to keep a grin off his face.  
  
"Please have the Dr's equipment taken to Medical, and show her the way "  
  
"aye"  
  
As Crusher and Andromeda walk down the corridor, Beka leads Picard and Riker the other way.  
  
" Well, Captain, I'n not too sure where to begin. I'll be honest, Dylan is usually the one who does the diplomatic tours "  
  
" That's ok Captain Valentine, I prefer the informal tours anyway. I have studied all the information I could find on the Commonwealth, it's vessels, the Nitchean pride system what is now referred to as the fall and you quest to rebuild the commonwealth. " He pauses " Commander Riker mentioned that it would be good to have a basic knowledge before the tour "  
  
Beka smiles at the frank honesty of the man  
  
" Ok then. This is a Glorious Heritage Class Heavy Cruiser. Its official designation is the Shining Path to Truth and Glory, but is more commonly refereed to as the Andromeda Ascendant. It's official crew complement is 4000, with an additional regiment of Lancers. The Andromeda is the 12th of Glorious Heritage class to be built. More were planned, but with the Nitche betrayal the war was over before anymore could be fitted out. "  
  
" I imagine that the capture of one of these would have been a high priority "  
  
"It was " came a new voice from behind them.  
  
" Captain, allow me to introduce Tyr Anazasi out of Victoria by Barbarosa of the Kodiak pride. This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise "  
  
" Captain, Commander "  
  
Tyr greets, and then gestures from them to continue walking " The Amber pride attempted to captured the dockyards where the 13th Glorious Heritage vessel, the Knowledge in Moonlight, was being built. The only thing that was still to be installed was the slipstream drive and the ship had yet to be supplied with basic supplies and ammunition. The only crew it had on board where the dockyard engineering technicians. When the construction yards were attacked they engaged the grapples, snaring the prides 3 best warships, and their main troop carrier and towed them straight into the systems sun. "  
  
" The Amber pride were removed from the alliance of prides, and their world abandoned to the High Guard as punishment of the failure "  
  
Beka continued the tour  
  
" The controlling program is actually an AI capable of splitting into.... " Beka never had chance to finish her sentence as the group rounded the corner, Picard's jaw actually dropped. There was the holographic version of the ship, talking with a real life and computer screen version of itself.  
  
The hologram and screen version suddenly vanished, leaving the Avatar to greet the main group.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* Rommie smiled at the group and approached.  
  
" Greetings Captain Picard " The gestured for them to continue walking and headed the way they had just come from .  
  
" As I was saying, the AI is capable of splitting into separate manifestations. We have the ship version, which can only appear on monitor's. This version IS the Andromeda. To make it easier to interact the ship is also very fond of using the holographic version. On occasion, however, the Andromda needs a physical form off the ship, to move things, repel boarders and can send a copy of itself into a Avatar, as you have just seen."  
  
" If the Avatar is on a planet, and the Andromeda has to leave the system, the Avatar can operate for a long period of time independently from her ship self. "  
  
As they rounded a corner, they saw six legs sticking out from a access panel.  
  
" Let me introduce our chief engineer. " Beka taps Harper on the leg, and after a few moments Harper and La Forge and O'Brien all emerge.  
  
" Captain Picard " O'Brien shoots to attention  
  
" Captain " La Forge also says, looking like a kid caught with his mouth full of sweets, and Harper simply grins  
  
" Hi Boss "  
  
" This is going to be an interesting tour " Picard decides.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Beka sat in Dylan seat at the head of the table in the officers mess, and surveyed the room. Down her left side, with their backs to the viewing ports sat Tyr, nearest to her, then Harper, Worf with Riker at the end. Rommie was still in the medical bay with Dylan. Twice they had needed her strength to restrain him.  
  
Opposite them, again starting nearest her was Captain Sisko, then Captain Picard, and General Martok. There were two places at the end of the table, and they were just waiting on the arrival of the two doctors.  
  
Trance had taken Dax, O'Brien and La Forge into the crew mess for their meal.  
  
" Where's Data ? Sisko asked, before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
" Keeping Rommie company " came a unexpected voice.  
  
All heads turned to see Crusher and Bashir enter the room. They looked please with themselves.  
  
Bashir quite happily took the seat next to Martok. They had both been replaced by changelings and been held on the same prison camp. Crusher took the seat facing Beka.  
  
" We figured out what they were trying to do to Captain Hunt " Crusher says. " They were experimenting with ways to making alpha quadrant species as dependant on white as the Jem Hadar. "  
  
" That way " cuts in Bashir " They would only have to get us hooked on the drug to capture the quadrant, rather than fight a prolonged war because we would give them anything for more white "  
  
" How many doses do you think the Dylan had received ? " Tyr asked  
  
" Only one, perhaps two " Crusher answered " They have added something into the mix, which alters the brains ability to decide what it wants to do. There was some damage to his brain, which he have now repaired. "  
  
" We have come up with a mix of drugs that will cure him of the need for anymore white, but the treatment course will take at couple of week " Bashir finished  
  
Everyone congratulated the two doctors, and the meal progressed. As the last course was being finished, conversation began to start again. Riker had not had a chance to find out how the Enterprise had made it to DS 9 when she should still be in space dock.  
  
All conversation falls way so they could hear Picard's answer.  
  
" Well after the incident with the USS Larne, Admiral Jellico was ordered to take command of a small group of ships and head for the front lines. He had to report to Starbase Icarus, where the Enterprise was being repaired, where his squadron was being assembled. It was only one day front the front. "  
  
" He had a small task force of 6 ships, two defiant class escorts, two Intrepid class high endurance combat ships, a ageing Heavy Cruiser, the USS Ambassador, which had been called up out of retirement and a Sovereign class dreadnought, the USS Olympic, which was his flagship. They encountered a group of 8 Cardassian Galor and Kledan class warships while scouting the L'Varian system"  
  
" The fight was apparently going quite well, considering the ships there were against, until Admiral Jellicio decided that the Captain T'Valnar, who commands the Olympic, was taking to many risks because the shields strength had dropped to 47%. He relieved the Captain on the spot and ordered that phaser power be reduced by 45% and the excess power be diverted to the shields. "  
  
Riker then interrupt's  
  
" But with phaser power reduced they would not have been powerful enough to breach the shields on either of the type of ship they were up against "  
  
" Indeed, and the only reason that the ship had been taking so much a beating is that they had taken on three of the vessels so the others could have an one on one battle. T'Valner's plan was to hold them at bay while the until the other ships could reduice the odds and then come to his aid. Within minutes off reducing phaser power one of the Galor class's broke away from the Olympic and destroyed the Ambassador with a barrage from astern. "  
  
Picard pauses  
  
" It gets worse. The Olympics crew then relieved the Admiral of duty on the grounds of being incapable of commanding a star ship, let alone a group in battle. The Admiral rejected the idea and fired at the security officer, however he missed and hit the bridge engineering console. That caused a short in the shield command circuits and lowered the shields "  
  
" The ops officer and the XO managed to restrain the Admiral while the tactical officer raised the shield, but the engineering section took once hell of a beating while the shields were down. "  
  
" The Federation ships had reduced the odds down to 6 against 5 by now, but thanks to the shield failure the Olympic had lost main power and was a sitting target. The Cardassian's broke the engagement to regroup. The two Defiant's were ordered by Captain T'Valner to take defensive positions near the Olympic and the two remaining Intrepids took positions ahead of the group "  
  
" Captain T'Valner realised that the Olympic stood no chance, he had been gambling on having his main power restored before they re-engaged. As they began to take fire again, the Defiant class is really to small to act as blocking starships, he ordered them to retreat and was about to signal his surrender."  
  
" Before he could transmit his surrender, however, four Klingon K.Vort destroyers led by the IKS K'Impecs' Honour decloaked on the Cardassian flank. Within minutes only two Cardassian ships were left, who managed to flee the system. "  
  
" K'Impec's Honour ? " Martok interrupts " I believe that is Captain C'Tanaga's ship, that old fools not in Gre'thor yet ? "  
  
" Indeed not, and I know of five ship Captains who were very glad to see him " Picard responds, before continuing  
  
" Upon his return to Starbase Icarus, Jellico had a court martial and was found guilty of conduct unbecoming an officer, incompetence, sabotaging a Star Ship and attempted assault. " He has been sentenced to 15 years incarceration at the penal detention centre in New Zealand."  
  
" The damage to the Olympic is along the belly of the craft, while the Enterprises was on the upper decks, so we simply scavenged all the parts the Enterprise needed and got over here as soon as possible. We entered comm range of DS 9 three days ago"  
  
Martok grumbled to himself with laughter. He realises that everyone is looking at him  
  
" I met the Admiral a number of years ago, he told me, after some blood wine, that the Alpha quadrant would be a better place without Klingon's. I wonder if that is still his opinion ? " 


	21. Final Arrangements

Chapter 20  
  
Final arrangements  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Harper was stood at a console at the back of the command deck, staring at the screen with intense concentration. Beka was standing next to Tyr, they were both looking at a display screen on the weapons console. Rommie was in an alcove, inactive undergoing a scheduled recharge. Twice in the past the ship had been attacked and boarded while she was recharging, so she had asked Haper to install a re-charge unit in a alcove on the bridge, so she was nearby if needed rather than 20 decks away.  
  
Trance slowly entered the Command deck with Dylan next to her, and Bashir was walking behind them. They stood their un-noticed until Andromeda appeared in Holographic form. She was about to announce Dylan's presence in command until a shake of Trance's head silenced her.  
  
" Well, I think that your right, we are going to have to refuel and reload " Beka said.  
  
" Andromeda "  
  
On the screen Andromeda appeared.  
  
" Prepare the fabrication deck for ore processing "  
  
" Aye "  
  
Andromeda, as did most High Guard ships, possesses a fabrication deck. The deck converts asteroids that are rich in ore's into less delicate spare parts, or ammo for weapons. Fuel for the engines came straight from the atmosphere of a suitable gas giant.  
  
Beka heads towards the helm of the Star Ship, when she catches sight of the trio in the entranceway. She just stopped and matched Dylan's gaze.  
  
" Beka, what is........." Tyr begins to ask, but stops when he too see's Dylan.  
  
" It, My Captain, is good to see you once again on your feet "  
  
Before anyone else can say a word, Harper shouts from the back of the command deck  
  
" Yes, Am I freakin genius or what? You can never keep Seamus Harper beaten for ever " Then when he see's Dylan in the entrance  
  
" Hi Boss "  
  
Dylan walks further into the Command deck  
  
" You have something to share with us Mr Harper ?"  
  
" Bet ya I do! " Harper says proudly " I can get us home, I think "  
  
He sees the surprises look on Dylan's face, the proud look on both Beka and Trance's faces and doubt on Tyr's face.  
  
" I'm gonna have to do a lot of simulations and tests, but Ive finally figured it out. I think. The reason we all assumed we got forced here was the blast from the NOVA bomb detonation. " The assembled group nod " Well, it wasn't, not really"  
  
" Explain this Boy " Tyr commands  
  
" Well, no one has ever heard of a ship without power in slip stream have they "  
  
This time Andromeda speaks  
  
" No, all records indicate that vessels that if a vessel loses power to the slip drive, it is simply destroyed. "  
  
" Correct. That is what should of happened to us, however, the reason that we didn't get destroyed is, when power was cut to our drive, we experienced " Harper pauses " Wait let me start this again "  
  
He quickly takes a breath  
  
" The nature of slipstream would have indeed destroyed us when we cut power, but the energy pocket surrounding from the NOVA bomb protected us. It was kinda like another slipstream field, and since there has never been, on any record that I can find, a vessel in Slip stream surrounded by a NOVA energy field, my best guess is that we were simply spat out, like a burp when we drink something that's to gassy when we cut power. My original theory that we emerged here because of the wormhole is still right. If I can alter the detonation pattern of the NOVA bomb I should be able to get us home"  
  
" It makes sense " Was Andromeda's first comment.  
  
" Right Mr Harper, proceed with your simulations, lets see if you theory pans out. Beka, I believed that we have some refuelling to be done ? "  
  
Beka just nods  
  
" Well, lets get it done, and while your doing that, I'm going to go to bed. Mr Harper, I want a report on this theory in 3 days "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
3 Days later  
  
Dylan walked onto the bridge of the Andromeda with Tyr. The two of them had been having their weekly game of basketball when Andromeda had informed them that Harper had requested the presence of all crewmen on the bridge. As they descended into the centre of the bridge Dylan saw Beka by the helm controls of the warship, chatting to Trance and Rommie. Tyr immediately headed for the weapons console.  
  
" Where is Mr Harper ? " Dylan asked, looking at his second in command  
  
" Here Boss " Came Harper's voice from the entrance to command, before Beka could answer.  
  
All eyes turned towards Harper as he descended down the steps with Dax next to him.  
  
" Well, Ive finally...." Harper stopped as Dax playfully elbowed him in the ribs " Sorry We have finally figured it out. "  
  
" There is good news and there is bad news but I'm gonna start with the good news first "  
  
" We can recreate the conditions that brought us here. We simply need to engage the slip drive and head towards a NOVA bomb shock wave. As we approach the wave we need to increase the power to the drive, similar to the way I did which brought us here in the first place and the impact of the two power fields, NOVA and Slip stream will throw use back to our universe. The timing will be tricky, when to commence the power increase, but I should be able to do it. "  
  
" You said there was some bad news through ? "  
  
" Yeah, there is. The ride will be really bad for Andromeda. I have an idea of which sections of the ship will take damage based on our journey here but that's not the major problem. "  
  
" Go on, Mr Haper " Dylan prods after Harper looks very unhappy  
  
" We are going to have to leave somebody behind "  
  
" What do you mean leave somebody behind ? " Beka asks before anybody else can ask  
  
" Well, we need somebody to detonate the NOVA bomb and there will sure as hell be no chance to recover the slip fighter "  
  
" What about remote detonation ? " Tyr asks  
  
" NOVA bomb's have never operated with reliable timers, the radiation from the catalyst interferes with the mechanisms "  
  
" Worf " Rommie interrupt's " He can pilot a slip fighter! He could release the bomb for us ".  
  
" I don't think he has the skill to escape the shock wave " Haper says  
  
" Actually " Dax interrupts " Why not use the Defiant ? "  
  
When the room goes quiet Dax continues  
  
" The ships hear in this quadrant employ a different type of FTL drive. I'm sure we could fire your bomb like a torpedo and then escape a high warp ? "  
  
" Right, that could work. Boss, I could use another couple of weeks to fine tune these calculations but we'd be ready anytime after that "  
  
" Ok, that sounds like a plan. " Dylan responds, " Commander Dax, I'm going to have to arrange a meeting with Captain Sisko to ask him about launching the weapon for us. Would you mind contacting him and arranging a time ? "  
  
" Of course! "  
  
" I need a word with my crew, would you mind using the comm unit in the observation deck "  
  
Dylan waited until Dax had left the room  
  
" Andromeda. Engage privacy mode "  
  
" Privacy mode...Aye "  
  
As Rommie started to leave, Dylan stopped the Avatar  
  
" No, you can stay, I just didn't want a mainframe record of this conversation. Isolate this meeting in your Avatar only memory "  
  
" Aye "  
  
" Right. The reason I have asked Dax to leave is this. I cannot order any of you to return. Compared to our universe this one is paradise. Just think about it, but I 'll need to know soon. "  
  
" Well, for what it's worth I guess that I'll be the last to decide. I mean if the ship tries to go back I will have to be onboard " Harper states, nobody else could get the power transfer right. Not even you Rommie, what about if you go off line again ? "  
  
" Looks like your gonna need your best pilot on the job " Beka states as she puts an arm round Harper  
  
" I'm coming too " Trance states " It nice here but If your going then I'm going as well "  
  
" Tyr? " Harper asks. Despite his feeling towards Tyr's race he was being used to having the large man on board  
  
" I have to go back. " Tyr states " There are no female nitchezeans here to share my genes with "  
  
" Well, now that we have all decided that I'll find out when I'm going to meet with Sisko. But you are right about one thing Trance, it is nice here. I'm thinking there is no immediate rush. Lets take some R & R. Providing that it's fits in with Star fleet's availability to help us ? "  
  
Suddenly before anybody can speak Dax bursts into the room.  
  
" I've just been speaking to the station. Captain Sisko is missing, I must return to the station "  
  
" Where was he last seen ? " Hunt asks " The Andromeda has very powerful scanners "  
  
" He was heading to the Fire Caves on Bajor "  
  
" Beka set a course for the planet, Commander Dax will show you where on the planet to begin a search pattern "  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
3 Days later  
  
Admiral Ross sat in the wardroom on DS 9. Following the disappearance of Captain Sisko he had transferred from his flagship tn the station sharing the responsibility of running it with Major Kira. Within the past three days it was obvious to him that she was more than capable of running the station, so he was in the middle of submitting a proposal to HQ to appoint her station commander when the door chimed  
  
" Enter "  
  
Captain Hunt entered the room  
  
" Captain, its good it see you "  
  
" Is there any word on Captain Sisko yet ? "  
  
" No, I'm afraid not " Ross responds " But we still have people looking but his wife believes that he is with the Bajoran gods "  
  
" I see " Hunt responds " The reason that I'm here Admiral is that I need to ask a favour "  
  
" I see " Ross responds " Go on "  
  
" Well, we have figured out a way to get home "  
  
" That's good news at least "  
  
" But without your help, one of crew would be stuck here " Dylan then explains the need to have a star ship deploy the NOVA bomb.  
  
" I see " Ross says " I take it that the effect of the blast wave "  
  
" Can be quiet enormous " Dylan answers " It normally leaves at least the inner four planets of a solar system destroyed or incapable of supporting life. There are a number of systems that we believe are sufficiently barren for our use, but are a considerable distance away. We can tow a ship there with our slip drive or I propose a technology exchange. We'll retrofit one of your ships with slip stream technology and in return we ask for your warp drive technology. "  
  
" I'll have to get approval from star fleet but I don't see a problem " Ross said, realising the implications of acquiring slip stream technology " What sort of time frame are you thinking of ? "  
  
" Well, I was hoping for roughly one month. Then we'll meet again, shall we say here ? Also, its not enough to simply have the technology, your going to need specially trained pilots. Mr Worf being an example. When we meet here could you have a number of pilots ready for training ? "  
  
" How many where you thinking of ? "  
  
" Well, we have two instructors, say 20 pilots, that's 10 each ? We can have them up to an reasonable level of competence in about two weeks "  
  
Now that business was over with Ross leaned back in his chair  
  
" Agreed. What are your plans for the next month ? I was wondering why the majority of the stations senior staff have all requested leave "  
  
" Well, Dax has convinced Beka and Trance to go to Trill and then a planet called Risa for a couple of weeks. Tyr is going to with Worf and Martok to Martok's private hunting lodge for a while. Mr Harper has been invited to the Daystrom institute for a week and then Earth for some surfing competition. "  
  
" What about you ? " Ross asks  
  
" Well, Chief O'Brien is going to Earth, so I've offered him and his family a ride, and then I don't really know. But we're all meeting on Risa "  
  
" Very well then...."  
  
Before Ross can finish his sentence the comm chirps  
  
" Harper to Hunt "  
  
" Go ahead Mr Harper "  
  
" Boss, have you started your meeting with that Admiral yet ?"  
  
" Your interrupting it Mr Harper "  
  
" Yikes, sorry Boss " Harper says before going very quiet  
  
" What did you want Mr Harper "  
  
" Well, since we are giving them slip stream technology I was going to suggest that you mention that the experimental ship be a Sovereign class vessel "  
  
" This is Admiral Ross. "  
  
" Hello Admiral "  
  
" Why a Sovereign class vessel ? There are only a handful in the fleet "  
  
" Well, the drive is going to require a large amount of power and that class of ship has the best available design for slip travel. It's like asking which aircraft would have been better for going mach 1 a spitfire from world war 2 on earth or "  
  
" I think we get the point Mr Harper " Hunt interrupts "  
  
" Oh, ok boss! Well, I guess that I'll see you on Risa "  
  
With that the young engineer closes the channel, and the two officers part from the observation lounge. 


	22. First Flight

Chapter 21  
  
First Flight  
  
Captain Picard sat in his command chair and looked about his bridge. It had been completely altered to incorporate the new High Guard slip stream technology.  
  
His chair was now further back on the bridge than the ships designers had originally intended. The helm and operations stations were further apart. IN the middle of the newly created space was a chair with two joysticks, one on either side with a control panel in front of it. The chair was currently de activated, meaning it had folded and sunk very slightly so that the Captain still had a unrestricted view of the main screen, but when it was activated the chair rose up and blocked his view. Obviously the first starship that was designed with slip stream technology would be different.  
  
Andromeda had supplied them with the slip routes for the Alpha quadrant and Lt Hawk, the ships best pilot had been one of the students practising with the two Andromeda crew members.  
  
As Picard looked at the view screen of his ship he saw DS 9 in the distance with the Andromeda herself between his ship and the station.  
  
" Sir, we have an incoming hail from the Andromeda " Worf reported.  
  
" On screen Mr Worf " Picard responded , while think about Worf's request to be here while the Andromeda departed.  
  
The screen changed but instead of any of the crew appearing it was the Andromeda AI.  
  
" Captain Picard. We are ready to proceed to the Pil'dra system. "  
  
" Very well Andromeda, we'll be right behind you "  
  
Andromeda raised her eyebrow and vanished from the screen  
  
" I wonder why she did that " Picard muttered, more to herself than anyone else, but to his annoyance, Riker had overheard him  
  
" Due to our power constraints we can only travel at roughly 1/3 of their speed while in slip stream. You just implied that we were just as powerful as she is and its not wise to annoy a sentient warship. "  
  
" oh I see "  
  
Before he can say anything else the Andromeda heads away from the station towards the slip stream range of the system and disappears in flash of bright light.  
  
" Well then, I guess we have better make tracks ourselves. Number one, prepare the ship for slip stream travel "  
  
" Aye Sir. Mr La Forge, Power to the slip stream drive, alter the SIF field for Slip stream travel. Mr Hawk, plot your course. All hands prepare for slip stream travel in 3 minutes. Secure all systems "  
  
Lt Hawk moved from the normal helm and activate the slip chair as it rose up the young Lt climbed in and strapped himself down and then began calling up navigational charts.  
  
" Sir, we are going to need to make three jumps, I can do the first two quickly, but are then going to have to travel on sub light engines for 3 hours before the last jump. " Hawk reported.  
  
" That's quiet alright Mr Hawk, we can use the time between jumps to see how the ship faired"  
  
At that point Riker reported  
  
" All departments report ready and Geordie has the drive at 100% power "  
  
" Very well. Mr Data, inform DS 9 that we're getting underway "  
  
" Aye Sir...  
  
" Just out of curiosity Mr Data, if we had to travel at high warp, how long would we need to get to there ? "  
  
" 3 Days 1 Hour 14 minutes and 27 seconds at warp 8............. DS 9 acknowledge They wish us luck "  
  
" Proceed at your discretion Mr Hawk"  
  
" Aye Sir " Hawk replies as he takes hold of the slip stream handles he activates the ships intercom " All Hands, brace of slipstream in 5......4.......3........2.......1 "  
  
On board DS 9 Admiral Ross and the ops personnel watch as the Enterprise vanishes into a flash of light, as the Andromeda had moments before.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
3 Hours and 3 jumps later  
  
The Pil'dra System  
  
The Andromeda Ascendant waited for the arrival of the Enterprise with all of its officers and crew on the command deck.  
  
" How long before they arrive ? " Dylan asks  
  
" Providing they had no problems they should be here within the next 14 minutes"  
  
Dylan, Tyr and Harper stand on the command deck waiting the Federation vessel to arrive Beka then walked into command with a bottle of water in her hand.  
  
" Why are using a system like this one anyway ? Surely it could support life?" She asks as she descends the ramp.  
  
" Apparently the Cardassians used the system for weapons testing years and years ago, nothing will ever live in this system again so it was an obvious choice "  
  
Before the conversation can go any further Andromeda reports  
  
" The Enterprise has arrived "  
  
" Very well. Contact them and invite her senior crew across one last time "  
  
" Aye sir "  
  
" Right then, Harper, Tyr, If you wouldn't mind, please head down to the weapons bay, I'll have Andromeda open the NOVA safe and if you would please put the weapon into the torpedo casing that they have provided us with ? "  
  
Without a word Harper and Tyr leave the command deck. As they left Tyr gives Beka a smug grin  
  
" Andromeda open NOVA storage bay 1. Authorisation Hunt Alpha Alpha 445454. "  
  
" Aye, Bay open "  
  
" Scan them, how did the ship hold up ? " Beka asks the Andromeda  
  
" Scanning ................ They have a slight power loss, due to a hull breach on the bow effecting a power relay but that's all "  
  
" Damn " Beka mutters, then realising that Dylan had overheard her and was waiting for an explanation  
  
" I had a bet with Tyr that the Enterprise wouldn't have made it out this far, and it looks like I lost "  
  
As the two officers leave the command deck to meet the Star Fleeters Dylan asks  
  
" So what's the forfit ? "  
  
" Looks like I'm going to get a lot of bridge time logged "  
  
" Really, how much ? " Dylan asks laughing  
  
Beka gives him a look  
  
" About a month of night shifts " 


	23. Eplilogue

Epilogue  
  
" Give me a status report Mr Data "  
  
" We are currently in firing position. The torpedo is ready for firing and the warp engines are ready for maximum acceleration "  
  
" Excellent " Replied Riker. Due to the timing needed and from firing to there escape Data had slaved ship functions to his console. " Time to fire ? "  
  
" 3 minutes Sir "  
  
" Very well... " Riker activates the ships comm system " Captain report to the bridge "  
  
Minutes later Picard is sat in his chair, Riker informs him of the ships status.  
  
" Did you have a chance to scan the warhead Mr Worf ? "  
  
" Briefly Sir " Worf reported, sounding frustrated " It is comprised of unknown materials and will produce a unknown amount of energy "  
  
Before Worf can utter another word, Data interrupts  
  
" Firing in 5.....4.......3.......2.......1 " The ship shakes slightly as a torpedo leaves its tubes.  
  
" Torpedo away "  
  
As soon as the words are said the view screen changes as Data spins the ship to its new heading, and the engages the Warp Drive  
  
" Warp readout " Riker calls  
  
Lt Hawk answers " Sir we are travelling at Warp 3......5.5.......7......8.3......9.22 "  
  
" Rear View " Picard ordered  
  
" Aye Sir "  
  
As the view screen changes a massive explosion occurs and a shock wave occurs, emerging from the centre of where the star use to be.  
  
Data, now with nothing else to do informs Picard  
  
" Sir, we must achieve Warp 9.57 with the next 30 seconds to escape the blast "  
  
But before Picard can respond Data adds  
  
" Enterprise is travelling at Warp 9.58, and we will be able to power down the engines in 15 seconds "  
  
" A shockwave that travels over warp 9 ? " Riker breaths, impressed and terrified at the power of the weapon " Just how powerful was that bomb Data ?"  
  
" The exact force is still unknown but I estimate that a blast like that could destroy at least 8 borg cubes "  
  
" How soon before know if they made it ? " Picard asks Data  
  
" If they have failed and are still in this universe they will be in contact within the next hour, however, if they are either destroyed or have made it home we will never know "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Dylan stood at his post on the command deck of the Andromeda and surveyed his crew. Beka was at the slip stream controls ready to pilot them home. Tyr was concentrating on the tactical display in front of him.  
  
" All stations, report " Dylan called.  
  
" There are no vessels within this system " Tyr answers " The Enterprise is in position and has begun the firing countdown "  
  
" Helm's ready " Beka informs Dylan, before adding under her breath " and the pilot is as ready as she'll ever be "  
  
The view screen changes and Harper appears in engineering. Trance is stood by a monitor and Rommie is in the background  
  
" We're all set down here boss. " Harper says, smiling " I think we should emerge with a lot less system damage this time. "  
  
Harper's demeanour suddenly changes as he looks at a console " Rommie, give Beka a 20 second countdown on my mark.......Mark "  
  
Then the view of the engine room vanishes as Harper cuts the link. The three crewmates look at each other on the command deck as the Andromeda begins the countdown. As soon as she hit zero, Beka activates the slip stream drive and the Andromeda vanishes in its usual blaze of light.  
  
The ship bucked very slightly, causing Dylan to almost lose his footing, but Dylan realised as he looked at the screen, the worse was still to come.. As before, the colour of the string they were travelling down started to turn white as the ship started to be buffeted again.  
  
" Encountering shockwave " Andromeda reported, followed a few moment later by " Energy pocket has reformed around us "  
  
Suddenly all lights went out on the bridge and all control panels, with the exception of the helm controls lost power.  
  
" I hope that boy knows what he is doing " Tyr muttered. As he completes the sentence Andromeda's voice calls out  
  
" Ship wide power loss "  
  
" The slip drive is losing power " Beka snarls, as she fights for control of the massive vessel. Then, just as before, a white beam shoots out from the energy field and impacts on the bow of the ship. The impact shakes the ship throwing both Dylan and Tyr to the ground.  
  
In the engine room Trance is also knocked to the ground. Harper loses his grip on the console which he was working on and would have gone flying across the room, but at the last moment Rommie was able to grab him and haul him back to safety.  
  
" Now " Harper thought, and manipulated his console. Immediately the ships systems began powering up again. On the bridge Beka see's the drive's power supply return and is able to regain control of the ship. At the same moment Andromeda starts reporting ship wide system failures.  
  
Realising that the ship was never designed to handle this kind of treatment Beka exits from slip stream.  
  
As Dylan sees Beka exit slip stream he gets back to his feet and hurries to his station, and sees out the corner of his eye Tyr doing the same.  
  
" Report " he orders  
  
" We have power relays blown all over the ship, two hull breaches on the bow. Long distance sensor capacity reduced by 45 %. No crew injuries "  
  
" Did it work, are we home ?" Beka ask's  
  
"I would say so " Tyr answers.  
  
" What make you say that?" Beka answers, surprised it was Tyr that answered  
  
" I'm reading a Drago – Katsov fleet in orbit of the 2nd planet of this system " he answers  
  
" Have that spotted us yet ? " Dylan asks Tyr, before looking at Andromeda " Where the hell are we ? "  
  
" Accessing " came the smooth voice of the warship  
  
" Not yet " Tyr answers  
  
" It's only a matter of time before they do " Andromeda continues " We're in the Dragon prides home system "  
  
" Battle stations " Dylan commands " Beka, get us the hell of here "  
  
" Will do, but the fleet has now spotted us and is moving into position between us and the slip stream range of this system "  
  
" Great "  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


End file.
